When Three Wrongs Make a Right- Sequel
by 1stPrelude
Summary: Sequel to When Three Wrongs Make a Right. After Jack and Hiccup move to Europe, they notice Toothless is different. Can they rebuild their lives after everything that happened, or will everything be torn apart? /JackxToothlessxHiccup / polyamory / human!Toothless / AU / sequel / Rated M for Chapters 11, 13...
1. New Life

**Long time no see!**

**So, this story is a pseudo-sequel to When Three Wrongs Make a Right. I do not anticipate it turning into a full-fledged sequel, it will most likely consist of short episodes or one-shots that I dream up. Other than the fact that it uses the character's names, I wouldn't technically consider this a crossover anymore...it's deviated so much from the original stories. But still I will say,**

**I do not own the character's in this story. Other than Benedikt and Luka, they are property of DreamWorks II Holding Co., LLC.**

**and also,**

**The image used for this story is property of Nicole-McKenzie on DeviantArt.**

**Summary: after all the events that transpired in the original story (best to read that first), Hiccup and Jack have moved to Germany with Luka/Toothless. Again, this is a love trio (not a triangle) between three boys. **

**There will probably be explicit language, sexual language, maybe violence in later chapters. I'm not sure, but appropriate warnings will be given at the start of each chapter.**

* * *

New Life

There they go again…

Hiccup was relaxing against the bare wooden wall of the attic floor sketching when he heard Benedikt and Toothless fighting again. They have been doing that a lot more as of late.

Hiccup strained his ears to try and figure out what they were saying. Since moving to Germany several months ago, he had been struggling to pick up on it. He knew enough to get around, but not enough to understand the swarm of insults Toothless was hurling at his brother. Something about being a diseased swine…?

All of a sudden, Hiccup heard Benedikt let out a cry of pain before yelling one final retort at his twin. Shortly after, Hiccup saw the attic ladder be pulled down right before Benedikt's blonde hair emerged as he climbed up.

Hiccup could tell he was really aggravated. His hair was disheveled and he had a cigarette in his mouth. After noticing the auburn-haired boy lounging against the wall, Benedikt hesitated, not sure whether he should stay or go. But Hiccup gave him a welcoming half-smile and stretched upwards to unlock the latch on the attic window. A gentle breeze floated down and Benedikt pulled the ladder up before collapsing next to Hiccup.

"Still doesn't want to go, huh?" Hiccup asked not so much as a question, but more as confirmation while Benedikt pulled out a lighter and flicked it to start the flame.

Not answering for a moment, he held the fire up to the end of the paper to set the leaves alight and then flicked off the lighter before inhaling the smoke.

Tilting his head up, he breathed the smoke out towards the window and affirmed, "Nope."

"Mm..." Hiccup murmured thoughtfully as he refocused his attention on his barely started sketch. He had forgotten what he was drawing and just started to shade absentmindedly. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm sure."

Hiccup sighed quietly and pursed his lips. Benedikt had been trying to persuade Toothless to seek professional help since before Hiccup and Jack had gotten there, and of course Toothless had always vehemently refused. At first, Hiccup just thought Benedikt was being overprotective, but after they had settled into a state of normalcy, Hiccup had noticed the same change in Toothless's behavior that Benedikt had. It was hard for him to describe…Toothless would flip from being his usual self to flying off the handle completely. It was akin to living with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Not that he was quite as extreme as Mr. Hyde. But it heavily concerned Hiccup since he wasn't sure what or why something would set him off. It was clear that his problems were beyond what he or Jack or Benedikt could fix.

Hiccup glanced back up at Benedikt and saw a trail of blood run down from a gash on his forehead. "He got you good that time, didn't he?" Hiccup asked in a dark attempt at humor.

Benedikt glanced up as if to look at his own forehead before touching his fingers to the swollen bump that had since emerged. "Yeah…his aim has been always impeccable" he said as he examined the blood on his fingers.

"What'd he hit you with?" Hiccup asked flatly as he returned to his nonsensical sketch.

"Two Euro," Benedikt answered as he used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from the side of his face.

Youch. That coin would sting if hit just right. Apparently it was normal for the two brothers to get into such fights with one another. They've done it since they were younger. But Toothless's aim and reflexes had ensured that one of them would always walk away with a little blood.

"Bene…" Hiccup started to say but paused knowing he'd still be rejected, "Just let me try to-"

"I have already explained to you that you can't, Hiccup," Benedikt said firmly as his golden eyes flickered over to Hiccup, putting an end to the discussion before it even began.

"But why not?" Hiccup pushed. Benedikt had always insisted that he would handle Toothless. That he could convince him on his own to seek help. But apparently it wasn't working and Hiccup was growing frustrated that Benedikt was forbidding him to talk to his own lover.

Benedikt sighed and put the cigarette to his lips to breathe in another drag of smoke before blowing it back out the window. "You just have to trust me on this. I would rather he be angry at me than at you," he said closing his eyes solemnly.

It was nice that Benedikt wanted to spare Hiccup's feelings, but he wanted to help Toothless as much as his brother did. "Maybe if…you know…we all supported him on this he would…"

"It's not that," Benedikt interrupted as he opened his eyes and fixed them on Hiccup. "I want him to continue associating you with something positive. He was worse before you and Jack got here," he added as he took another drag on the cigarette.

"Then maybe Jack and I are the ones who could persuade him…"

"No, Hiccup," Benedikt insisted. "I do not want him associating at all that part of his life with you or Jack. It…" he trailed off and pulled a knee up to rest his arm on it, seemingly putting a wall up between him and Hiccup. "I know he has told you things that went on but…you weren't there," he emphasized.

A surge of jealousy flashed across Hiccup's heart. Was Benedikt saying that he couldn't truly sympathize with Toothless just because he didn't grow up with him?

Sensing his anger, Benedikt continued, "I mean that you only know what he felt safe to tell you. You weren't there to clean him up. To cover up for his absences. He went through a lot…and he might have been able to move past it on his own…but your injury and our father's death hit him pretty hard. I just…" he paused as if trying to figure out what he wanted to say and then added, "I only want him to see you as part of the life he desired. That is why I don't think you should talk to him about anything associated with his past. Only his future."

Hiccup looked down at his knees as Benedikt's words sunk in. His reasoning made sense, even if the pangs of jealousy were still there. He wanted Toothless to be able to talk to him about anything. He wanted to help the raven-haired boy heal. But…maybe his brother was right. It might only serve to damage Toothless's feelings towards Hiccup if Hiccup also insisted that his past had injured him beyond self-repair.

"Well," he resolved as he pushed himself up on one hand, "You can't stop me from trying to cheer him up." He picked up his sketchbook and made his way to the ladder.

He thought he heard Benedikt snort from behind him, but Hiccup ignored him. Pushing down and unfolding the ladder, he climbed down it to reach the main floor of their rented flat. The two brothers had found a large house whose owner had converted the floors into very large apartments. They occupied the second and top floor and, as such, also had access to the attic.

Hiccup made his way downstairs to the dining room, in which he found Toothless. Not much to his surprise, he found him sitting at the table and staring at the wall while holding a half-drunken bottle of beer. Hiccup instantly grew concerned when he saw that his face was completely stoic, that was the first sign that something was wrong.

"Toothless?" he asked hesitantly as he walked in.

Toothless's green eyes flashed onto Hiccup as he said in a flat voice, "I've told you before, Hic. My name is Luka."

"Y-yeah, sorry bud. Old habits die hard," Hiccup said as he casually leaned against the wall across from him, not completely sure himself whether he should be thankful the table placed a safe distance between them. It was always a bad sign when Toothless insisted on being called Luka. "Did you want to take a walk to the market with me? We're out of milk and sugar," he suggested in an attempt to get Toothless out of the house.

Toothless stared at him intensely for a moment before lifting his beer and downing the rest of it. "Alright," he conceded as he stood up and went to go rinse out the empty bottle.

...

…

At least their walk had managed to brighten Toothless up. After they went to the store, Hiccup had suggested they stop for some coffee. He wanted to stall him long enough to make sure his mood was genuinely lifted before they returned home. He didn't want to walk in and have Toothless get in another fight with his brother.

Hiccup stood next to Toothless as he ordered their coffee from the small cart that was set up near a church. Hiccup admittedly knew enough German to be able to order a coffee, heck, anyone could do that even if they didn't speak it at all. But Hiccup generally preferred Toothless to interact with people for him, even if it did make him feel a little childish. But he'd rather feel childish than stupid, which is what he knew he sounded like. It was hard not to feel that way when Toothless was able to interact so casually.

Toothless paid the man and took the cups before walking over to one of the tables set up near the fountain. Hiccup followed behind and set his backpack down on the ground beside his chair.

"Thanks Toothless," he said as he took the cup from the raven-haired boy.

Toothless smiled warmly at him and took a sip of his drink. Hiccup was happy to see the expression return to his face. It meant that the boy he had fallen in love with had returned to normal.

"It's almost time that Jack gets out of his class," Toothless said as he clicked on his phone to check the time.

"Did you want to go meet him?" Hiccup asked.

"Did you finish your homework?" Toothless asked smirking at Hiccup patronizingly.

Hiccup furrowed his brow and kicked Toothless from under the table. He was the one who had signed Hiccup and Jack up at a private institution to learn German properly. And he knew how frustrated it made them when he asked how their homework was going. He knew damn well how well they could speak, and it wasn't great. Hiccup thought it was a little personal revenge of his since he and Jack would poke fun at him whenever he pronounced something funny in English.

Toothless laughed and reached under the table to rub his sore leg. "Relax, I'm just kidding," he said. "We can go meet him. Then maybe after we can take the long way and walk down by the river."

Hiccup smiled a little at the idea. He loved going down by the river. The scenery was so relaxing and even after the months he's been here, he still couldn't get over how beautiful he found it. It was so different in comparison to the dim city of Burgess.

"Could we get ice cream too?" he asked expectantly. After discovering the glory that was gelato, Hiccup could hardly restrain himself from the dessert.

After seeing the innocently hopeful look on Hiccup's face, Toothless's smile grew to its full effect and he added while chuckling a little, "Heh, you're too cute, Hic."

Hiccup silently laughed and looked up into Toothless's eyes. It was a beautiful spring day and the sun shone brightly upon everything, which only served to light up the emerald green in the raven-haired boy's irisis. Hiccup was relieved to see him this happy again, after being apart from him for so long, he had forgotten how amazing it felt to be with him. How amazing it was to see him like this…

"Come on," Toothless said gently, "We better get going in case they get out early," he explained as he took the nearly empty cups and brought them back to the stand.

As they walked down the boulevard in the direction of the park and the institution, Hiccup felt the bliss of being with Toothless again wash over him. Despite leaving behind so much, he had never felt happier. It wasn't home…but it was a life. A life he had only dreamed of having…

As if knowing what he was thinking, Hiccup couldn't help the smile that graced his lips when he felt Toothless take a hold of his hand.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I have some more ideas, but am 100% open to requests or questions that you would like answered as well.**

**If you enjoyed this and would like to read more, let me know by following or posting a review. :3**


	2. Verrat

**...**

**Greetings!**

**I'm so happy everyone is on board with me writing more.**

**Even though this has nothing to do with the original movies anymore really...**

**So because of that reason, I'm just going to be making up my own characters as needed. I've run out of people that fit with my ideas, and if I do use a pre-made character, it'll feel forced probably. But..we'll see I guess. I might fit a few in there.**

**Also, I will be most likely posting every-other week, as long as I have ideas. Like I said, I have no long-term story in mind currently. Just short episodes, that might span several chapters. But again...we'll see. Maybe I'll read an intriguing comment or take an inspiring shower one day and come up with a plot.**

**So here's another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Verrat

It's been almost six whole months, and Jack still couldn't get used to how small that damn stove was.

He stood in front of the stove, his impatience seething beneath his skin as he waited for the stupid pot of water to boil. He had a feeling that it shouldn't take this long to cook water…but for some reason he held off on mentioning anything to Toothless or Benedikt. Despite knowing that the both of them were loaded, he didn't like feeling like anymore more of a free-loader than he already was. Toothless told him not to worry about money, that as long as Jack learned the language, Benedikt would set him up in some kind of profession. He left it open-ended, but Jack really had no idea what he wanted to do now that choices were open to him. Hiccup was going to pursue carpentry and become a craftsman in furniture making. And…Jack was happy that he could do that now. But it still left him searching for his own aspiration…

Movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he glanced sideways to see Toothless coming down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of water before putting it in his messenger bag.

"Don't you want breakfast or something?" Jack asked him knowing that Toothless hadn't come downstairs until just now.

[Nah, I'm good,] Toothless responded to him in German, making Jack bite his cheek in annoyance. Toothless had been trying to make him talk back in German more often for practice, but it frustrated him to do so. He's always talked to Toothless and Hiccup in English, and it felt fake to stumble around in the new language when he just wanted to hold a genuine conversation.

"Where are you headed?" Jack asked him curiously. Neither Toothless nor Benedikt had jobs currently, as money was no issue for them; however, apparently they had employment before Hiccup and Jack arrived. They said that they had quit in order to make Jack's and Hiccup's assimilation easier.

[Just meeting with some …. ….,] Toothless responded, Jack not understanding the last part.

"What?" he asked, annoyance ringing through his tone.

"Meeting with some former co-workers of mine," he reiterated in English for him, "I'm going to look into getting my old job back.

"Oh…cool," Jack said semi-optimistically. "When do you think you'll be back?"

Toothless was about to leave, but leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen to answer Jack's question. "Ehm…not until later probably. What with travel and I'll probably meet up with some friends of mine afterwards for a beer."

"What friends?" Jack asked avoiding eye contact with Toothless, choosing to stand and watch the non-boiling water with his arms crossed.

"Heh…" Jack heard Toothless breathe before hearing him walk up behind him and lean his head over his shoulder, "You know, I didn't just sit around and knit for a year while waiting to bring you two over here."

Jack exhaled slowly, distracted momentarily by Toothless's hair brushing against his neck. "I know…" he said quietly.

He felt as Toothless kissed the side of his head lightly before straightening up. "I'm just going to meet up with Tom and couple of his friends. I'll text you," he reassured before turning to leave.

"Tschau," Jack replied finally. Toothless waved his hand behind him and exited out the front door of their flats.

Leaning on the edge of the counter, Jack couldn't help but feel conflicted. Obviously he didn't expect Toothless to sit inside and do nothing all year. It was good that he met people, honestly. But…he couldn't help but feel jealous. He had never meet Toothless's friends before and it made him feel like Toothless wasn't sharing everything with him. But…granted…Toothless never was one to share anything unless explicitly asked.

Bubbling sounds reached his ears and he glanced over to see the magic of convection finally make itself known. About time…

…

…

Thirty minutes later, Jack had his oatmeal. He sat in the dining room and turned on the little TV to help fill the silence. Hiccup was in a higher-level class than him, so he usually went in the morning while Jack went in the afternoon. Because of such, he had a lot to get used to when it came to socialization. It really was weird not to hear a bunch of people in their home anymore. The two upper stories of the renovated house were fairly spacious, each having several rooms. Jack wasn't entirely certain what the ground floor was used for. It seemed to be rented out as an office of some sort. But, fortunately, nobody lived downstairs. So they didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone.

He flicked through the channels until he found an American show he liked, but had been voiced over into German. These shows appealed to him more, since the episodes were usually reruns and he was familiar with the jokes. He had spent a lot of time watching TV at Hiccup's house…

Eh…he hated thinking about Hiccup's recovery period. It was one of the darkest moments of his life and he couldn't have been more thankful that they had moved past it. But the real reason he hated thinking about it was because a part of him still blamed Toothless for all of it. Not for Hiccup losing his leg…Jack knew it was the last thing Toothless wanted to happen…but rather for leaving. Leaving and treating Jack like dirt the one time he had run into him by accident. Because of it, he felt distant from the raven-haired boy. He really just wished that everything could go back to how it used to be…

The sound of the front door opening perked his attention. From the connected dining room, he couldn't see who had entered, but figured it must be Benedikt since it wasn't time for Hiccup to get home.

As if answering his question, Benedikt popped his head into the dining room to see Jack.

"Hey," he greeted, "Is Luka here?"

Jack shook his head as he swallowed a sip of coffee before answering, "He went out to meet with co-workers and then meet his friends."

Jack wasn't certain, but it looked like Benedikt hesitated slightly after hearing that. Jack turned off the TV and turned in his seat to look up into Benedikt's eyes to read his expression.

"Did he say which friends?" Benedikt asked curiously.

"Just Tom and whoever he knows," Jack answered.

He had learned that Benedikt was just as difficult to read as Toothless at times. The golden-haired brother was definitely better at expressing himself than his twin; however, Jack had grown to believe that it was generally a front to hide his true thoughts. Currently, he noticed Benedikt purse his lips and lean his shoulder against the doorframe.

"What?" Jack asked, sensing Benedikt's concern.

"Nothing," Benedikt replied, "Tom is fine. I just would rather know who the others were…" He trailed off in thought. "I will go out in a little while and see if I can meet up with them. Will you text me if he comes home?"

"Yeah, sure," Jack promised.

"What are you going to tell Hiccup?" Benedikt asked him, his voice growing serious.

Jack bit his cheek before saying, "I'll just say he's out with you."

Benedikt nodded his head in agreement before turning on his heel and heading upstairs. Jack turned to face his bowl of half-eaten oatmeal and stared at it blankly. This wasn't an unusual deal between him and Benedikt as of late. Benedikt was growing more and more worried about his brother, but didn't want to involve Hiccup at all. And…other than his weird mood swings, there wasn't anything significant to worry about. Benedikt acted merely like an overly-concerned parent. But neither Benedikt nor Jack wanted to cause Hiccup any reason to worry. He had suffered enough…

Shoving his thoughts aside, Jack pushed his chair away from the table and stood up to go wrap up the rest of his food for later. He had lost his appetite.

Figuring that he had put off doing his homework long enough, he went upstairs to grab his backpack and get to work.

…

…

"Hey," a surprised voice greeted Jack as he was slouched over the desk scribbling answers on a sheet of paper.

"Hey." Jack responded flatly, evidently sick of this kind of work.

He heard as Hiccup walked into the room and dropped his backpack by the closet before asking, "What are you still doing here?"

"Trying to finish my homework…" Jack replied, knowing what Hiccup would say next.

"You know, you should really stop procrastinating Jack."

"Urgh…." he groaned, "I know, I know." Deciding to call it quits, he shoved his books and papers into his backpack and stood up to leave before he was turbo-late for class.

"Where's Toothless at?" Hiccup asked, making Jack pause at the bedroom door.

"Out with Benedikt," he answered, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh…alright. I'll see you later then?" Hiccup asked expectantly, even though he would obviously see Jack after he got out of class.

But Jack hesitated before making his way to the doorway. He knew what Hiccup wanted and Jack never had the heart to refuse him, no matter how preoccupied he was. He turned his body and walked over to tenderly reach a hand up and hold the side of Hiccup's head. Hiccup smiled a little at the gesture and closed his eyes as Jack leaned in to gently press his lips against his beloved. A sigh escaped him as he lost himself for a second in the sweet taste of the other. But then remembering his current conquest, he pulled away. "Yeah, I'll see you soon," he said quietly, making an effort to smile before turning to leave.

…

…

He didn't like lying to Hiccup, in fact, he hated it. Every time he fibbed about his experiences with Toothless, he felt something nibble at a part of his soul. But at the same time, telling Hiccup just so Jack felt better would be selfish. He didn't want to worry Hiccup any more than he already was. Hiccup could tell something was off with Toothless. But he really didn't know that half of it, because Jack never shared his opinion with him.

In Jack's conversations with Toothless, there were plenty of times where he acted like the person he used to live with. He was considerate and did as much as he could to help Jack and Hiccup, especially Hiccup. Jack had a theory that Toothless felt forever indebted to Hiccup after what happened and would do everything in his power to give him whatever he asked for. Which…Jack would admit he was a little jealous about the special treatment, but at the same time he understood it.

However, there were flashes of times where Toothless would act like the figure he ran into at the club. When Jack wanted to beat his face in for abandoning them, but instead ran away after Toothless remorselessly told him the truth of his past, all the while acting like a royal ass who cared nothing for Jack nor Hiccup. He would behave…coldly. Callous. And…almost sadistic really. Jack was never certain what brought him into that mood, but it scared him. That figure was a side of Toothless that terrified him. His eyes burned with all the anger and hate that had been burned into him during his adolescence.

"Jack?" a voice emerged and Jack jolted back to attention at the sound of his name.

"What?" he asked startled and he heard a couple other people snort condescendingly at him.

"Was machst du gern in Ihrer Freizeit?" the instructer asked, probably for the second or third time.

Shit…free time. All of a sudden Jack forgot what free time even was on a conceptual level.

"Ich habe kein…e…Freizeit," he stumbled and lied in an attempt to shake the question off.

"Sie müssen ein Hobby oder sowas haben," the instructer insisted, trying to drive an actual answer out of Jack.

Jack drummed his fingers on his knees nervously as he wracked his brain for vocabulary. Being startled out of his thoughts seemed to cause him to blank.

"Ich….spiele...Fußball...gern," he answered finally, even though he didn't actually like to play football of any origin.

That seemed to appease the instructor, because he moved on to another student. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and picked up his pencil to pretend to scribble down notes so as to appear mildly attentive. This was the main reason that Hiccup advanced more quickly than him…he found it impossible to stay focused in class.

…

…

At long last, his six hour class session ended. Jack rushed out of the institution to head home. It wasn't that he didn't get along with anyone in the class. There were a few students studying abroad that he got along with pretty well. But most of the others were much older than him and he had no interest going to get a beer with them after class like they often did. He also wanted to get home to make sure Toothless was there…

"Hey Jack!" a familiar voice called from behind him.

Jack froze in his tracks. _Shit_…he thought. He spun around to see Lucie standing outside the doors of the building. She was in his class and he got along with her pretty well. But he wasn't really in the mood to fraternize at the moment.

"H-Hi Lucie," he stumbled reaching back to rub his neck flustered.

"Hey," she repeated, her face breaking into a smile as she walked up to him. "A couple of my friends and I were going to go out later. I was going to ask if you wanted to come, but you ran out so quick."

"I…uh…" he fumbled trying to come up with a solid lie, "I can't tonight," he said simply.

"Oh, alright! I'll let you know the next we do something," she offered kindly.

"Yeah, sounds good," Jack said relieved that she was so nice and he didn't hurt her feelings by turning her down.

"You headed to the metro?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Mind if I walk with you then?" she asked politely.

"Uh…no. That's fine," he answered again.

As they started walking, Jack was having a difficult time keeping a polite demeanor as she chatting amicably with him. The metro wasn't far from the institute but…Urggghh she walked so slow!

"Alright, I'll see you Monday Jack!" she said once they climbed the stairs to the metro. She was going on a different train, which had just arrived.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Jack said, letting a grin cross his features while he waved good-bye. However, as soon as she left, he let his face fall.

By the time he reached his home, the sun was already setting. He climbed the iron stairway that led up to their floor of the building and reached in his pocket for the keys. Toothless had to be home by now…he would've been gone the whole day.

Opening the door he called out, "Hello?"

No answer.

Still somewhat hopeful that Hiccup and Toothless were boning upstairs, he shook off his shoes and climbed the staircase to reach the next floor.

But it was quiet.

Jack turned the knob and opened the bedroom door to see Hiccup slumped over the desk, having fallen asleep in the middle of his homework. At least Jack wasn't the only one who thought it was boring…

"Hiccup?" he called his name out at a normal volume, but Hiccup didn't move. Of course. The guy could sleep through a parade.

He dropped his stuff to the ground and walked over to gently shake his shoulder. Hiccup stirred and after several additional shakes, he groggily sat up while rubbing an eye.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice still raspy from sleep.

"Almost eight," Jack answered, unable to stop himself from smiling a little at Hiccup's sleepy confusion. "Why don't you just go to bed?" he suggested, knowing how tired he was.

Hiccup nodded in semi-conscious consent and got up before walking over to face plant into the mattress. Jack laughed softly and walked over to turn him over and unfastened his jeans before pulling them off of him. Hiccup stirred and lifted his hips to assist Jack somewhat, but remained in his pseudo-sleep-state. Jack smirked and reached out to gently trace his fingers up his exposed hip, but Hiccup turned over and grabbed a pillow to hug against him while releasing a tired sigh. Jack smiled lovingly at him and grabbed a blanket from the end of their bed to lay it over him.

Since he didn't want to wake up Hiccup, despite knowing that was unlikely at this stage, he decided to do his homework downstairs while he waited for Toothless and Benedikt. He walked into the living room adjacent to the hallway and stretched out on the couch with his notebook.

He managed to make it half-way through his essay when he heard the front door open. Freezing mid-sentence, he waited for the person to show himself, but to his disappointment, it was Benedikt who stuck his head through the living room doorway.

"He's not here yet?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Jack shook his head to confirm and Benedikt sighed, echoing Jack's concern. "I'll be up in my room then," he said, "I probably won't fall asleep for a while though."

And with that Jack heard him head upstairs, leaving him in the position of the waiting mother again. It was really starting to worry Jack at this point. It was almost midnight. The trains were going to stop running soon and unless Toothless was down the street, he would be stranded. Well…he could take a taxi. But still…where the fuck was he?

Jack stayed awake for several more hours, trying his best to work and be productive. But the later it became, the more his thoughts drifted aimlessly. He had tried texting and calling Toothless countless times, but his phone had been long dead. If only he wasn't so goddamn reckless…

Except that Toothless wasn't reckless. He had always been one of the most careful people Jack knew. He was like the king of angst when they lived with the Guardians. So…he's got to be alright. He can definitely handle himself even if he did manage to get into trouble. Most likely he just lost track of time and is planning on coming back when the trains start back up.

A sound reached his ears that pulled Jack's attention immediately. The clinging sound of keys and fumbling of the lock.

Immediately he shoved his stuff off his lap and walked around into the hallway and to the front door. Unlocking and opening it, his blood pressure finally dropped a little when he saw the raven-haired boy standing there.

Except he was supporting himself with one arm on the doorframe and reeked of booze.

"Oh Jack…du bist lieb," he sighed putting his keys in his pocket.

He made to move forward, but stumbled on the doorstep. Jack caught him and struggled to find his balance as he attempted to support Toothless's deadweight.

"Toothless, where have you been?" he whispered as he threw one of Toothless's arms around his shoulders and wrapped one of his own around Toothless's waist to support him out of the entry hall and into the living room.

"Heh," he laughed once, clearly inebriated, while allowing Jack to lead him. [I told you…] he said slowly while collapsing into a chair by the cold fireplace, "Mein Name ist Luka…"

Jack was about ready to punch him if he started giving him sass. "Whatever," he said angrily, "Where the hell have you been? I was really starting to worry about you-"

Toothless dismissed him with a wave of his hand, [You all still think I'm helpless. … … …]

Jack felt a vain twitch in his forehead at the fact he lost understanding of what he said. He really wasn't in the mood to interpret German right now and just wanted answers.

"I clearly don't think you're helpless, bud. You said you would text me and you didn't, so naturally I got worried," he said trying to hold back his anger. It wouldn't do any good to angrily argue with an inebriated Toothless.

"Aww…" Toothless said in a low tone as he stood up, bringing himself inches from Jack's face and taking hold of his chin with his fingertips, [Aren't you just a cute little housewife?] His smile grew into a sarcastic smirk and Jack shoved him away, making him stagger back into the chair.

Jack was fuming, but he didn't want to yell and wake Hiccup up. He didn't want him to see Toothless when he was acting like this.

Toothless cackled in amusement as he straightened back up, his luminescent eyes glistening in the light of the lamp. He swayed slightly from his loss of balance and continued, "Ich habe… …"

Jack just stood there and glared at him, not understanding what he was saying. But he saw Toothless wince slightly before adding, [Excuse me, I have to … …] And with that, he turned and swiftly left the room. Jack followed and watched as he crossed the dark hallway and walked into the downstairs bathroom. By the time Jack reached him, he was already leaning over the toilet bowl and dry heaving strongly into it.

Great…Jack could deal with bodily fluids, but vomit was borderline. Taking a deep breath of clean air, he walked into the bathroom and stood behind Toothless to pull his hair back. It wasn't as long as it used to be, but he had let it grow after he left and it was long enough to get in the way. And the last thing Jack wanted was to clean puke off of Toothless when he was being a dick.

Pausing from his heave-fest, he heard Toothless spit a few times into the bowl. He hadn't actually thrown up yet, but hopefully once he did, Jack could just throw him in bed and wait for him to sleep it off.

But Hiccup was already asleep…shit.

He reached behind him to pull his cellphone out of his back pocket and clicked it to find Benedikt's number.

"Hello?" a tired, deep voice answered, indicated that he had fallen asleep.

"Hey," Jack said quietly. "Can you get down here? He's fucked up and saying stuff I can't understand."

Not even answering, Benedikt hung up the phone. Jack knew that he'd be down momentarily.

A splattering of chunks against water met Jack's ears and, sure enough, the sour stench of alcohol-soaked digestive juices reached his nostrils. God…dammit.

He attempted to breathe through his mouth to offset the vile odor and glanced down at Toothless. He was gripping the edges of the bowl as he alternated between spitting and heaving. He must have really had a lot to make him this sick… Usually he was good at handling his liquor.

Spitting a few more times into the bowl, Toothless reached up and flushed the contents before standing up. He walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet before using his hand to scoop water into his mouth. He spit a few times into the basin and leaned over it for a while to catch his breath.

Shaking his head slightly, he stood up straight and ran his fingers through his hair to pull it away from his face.

"What's that?" Jack asked as he thought he saw something.

He wasn't sure if Toothless was too drunk to hear him or was explicitly ignoring him, as he didn't answer or even look at him. So Jack reached up to yank his shirt collar off to the side and inspect his pale skin.

"What the **fuck **are **those**?" he yelled angrily after seeing the mottled bruises down his neck and shoulder.

Toothless didn't try to pull away from Jack's grip on his shirt, instead he merely turned his eyes slowly to look at him and smirked wickedly.

"Shhhh," a voice from behind hushed him after hearing his outburst. Jack kept his grip on Toothless, but turned his head to see Benedikt appear, still wearing his jeans. "What's going on?" he asked still tired.

"You fucking take care of him," Jack muttered, his voice almost a hiss as he roughly let go of Toothless, causing him to stumble backwards slightly, the smug grin still on his face.

"What happened?" Benedikt asked calmly.

Jack shoved past him and said, "You figure it out. He won't talk to me in English and I can't handle him right now." And with that, he trudged up the stairs and into their bedroom.

He was absolutely fuming. Who the fuck did Toothless think he was?! Did he really have that little respect for him and Hiccup?

Jack knew that he didn't give those to him, and he doubted it was Hiccup. The bruises were too fresh.

He took a deep breath to stop himself from chucking the nearest heavy object across the room and waking up Hiccup. Quietly, he changed into his pajamas and lay down next to the sleeping brunette. He was in the same position Jack had left him in, but Jack decided to slide under the comforter and pull it over his head.

How could Toothless do this to them?

…

…

[Bene…I'm really fucked up,] Luka murmured, half-laughing as he leaned on the wall, struggling to focus on Bene's figure.

[Fine, come here,] Bene said reaching an arm out to his brother.

Luka walked forward and put his arm across Benedikt's shoulders while Benedikt wrapped an arm around Luka's waist to hold him upright.

[Where're we goin'?] Luka mumbled, supporting most of his weight on his brother and the banister as they slowly walked up the stairs.

"Shhh," Benedikt quieted him. [We'll talk once we get into my room.]

[We're goin' to your room?] Luka asked curiously and a little too loud given the current situation.

"Shh…ya," Benedikt whispered and confirmed for him. He managed to quietly lead him down the hall and into his room, letting him fall onto his bed while Benedikt closed the door.

[Are you going to puke?] Benedikt asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Luka shook his head and mumbled, "Mm mn."

[Where were you tonight?] Benedikt asked, in an attempt to get as much out of him as he could before he fell asleep. Luka was more likely to be honest in this condition.

[Jus…with Tom and some of his friends. We drank a lot and…lost track of time…] he murmured laying an arm across his eyes.

Benedikt watched him for a few seconds, he had seen the bruises and that worried him just as much as it did Jack.

[Who bit your neck?] he asked quietly.

[Someone…I dunno,] Luka mumbled.

[Ohh…come on Toothless,] Benedikt asked using his nickname for him.

He saw Luka smile before removing his arm and glancing up at him, his eyes dilated widely as he said, [I told you Bene…you don't have to call me that anymore.]

[Well, then tell me what happened,] he said smiling at him as well in an attempt at persuading him.

[Nothing…there was just a guy. He liked me so I let him mess around a little,] he admitted nonchalantly.

[What'd you let him do?] Benedikt asked feigning innocent curiosity.

Luka's smile broadened and he sat up straight to bring himself closer to Benedikt as he asked, [Why are you so interested?]

[Because maybe I want to know how my baby brother manages to get more action than I do,] Benedikt said grinning back at him. In reality, he was just appeasing to his brother's inebriation by not antagonizing him.

Luka laughed silently and said, [Maybe I just know what makes people tick…]

Benedikt swallowed with difficulty, but managed to keep a half-smile on his lips as he gently pushed his brother down. [Sleep here tonight,] he said pulling his disheveled covers over Luka.

Luka relaxed into the mattress and rolled on his side before submitting himself to drunk sleep. Benedikt backed away, pulling his shirt off as he did so and walked around to lay on the other side. He really hoped Luka wouldn't throw up in the middle of the night.

His worries for his brother continued to increase, however. Luka was started to scare him…This wasn't the type of person he was…Drunk or not, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Hiccup or Jack like that…

It's like he didn't know his own brother anymore…

* * *

**Oh Luka... u.u**

**By the way, I am also updating and editing my original story.**

**For example I completely redid that xxx scene in Ch 21...if you're interested in that kind of thing. **

**But I'm trying to go through it with a fine-tooth comb and fix any mistakes.**

**I'll post updates in this sequel if I make any other major changes.**

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Especially with this fic, it'll help keep the inspiration engine running xP**

* * *

**Special Thanks Go To:**

**Alex2505, DragonFireFT, Kigen Dawn, Lunarsoul0212, Prettybloodrose, TheCrosserOfTheMoon, atlantis for ever, blazingwing, thesamaritan, AlchemyDragon, BlackNightRaven1, Elder The 1st, HuskaAkita, Tardo4, VDlovesbooks, skilledjedi, Jake Lodge, MasterSatanOverlord, Tigermike83, Jdog666, , Grimlock1992, Kenna-2201, **and** Wolf-spirit-star26 **for your follows and favorites!

And additional thanks for those who left reviews!

**Kigen Dawn: **Thank you! I love Toothless as a character, but with everything he went through, I could only assume that one wouldn't be ok afterwards...

**EmilyxJane: **Oh good! And yeah...There had to be a twist in there somewhere of course. I think I'll keep it going for a little while. So no worries...there will be fluff at times :3

**Teddy**: I wish I could only express how much you make me smile. Hopefully it amounts to me making you bounce in your seat!

**blazingwing**: :DD I'm honestly excited that you're excited! And thank you so much! That is possibly the greatest compliment I've ever received. I got emotional after reading it..

**Elder The 1st**: I know, I meant to leave a gap. Mostly because I wanted to leak the information/flashbacks out later. I do want to continue this as best as I can, but I'm honestly not sure for how long or if it will be cohesive. So I hope you'll continue to read! And I also hope you'll still enjoy the ideas I have. :)

**BlackNightRaven1**: Oh you'll get more ;D I hope you continue your fic as well! I was really liking it!

**MasterSatanOverlord**: Thank you for being understanding! I'll definitely try my best. And I'm sorry if I made you cry! And don't be sorry for rambling! I love getting feedback from readers. Your compliments are too kind and I'm so amazed that you think so highly of it. Thank you so much!

**Jdog666**: Thank you! I'll try my best to keep it up and, garsh, I'm glad you like my writing. :)


	3. Zorn

**...**

**Hey!**

**So sorry for the slow updates. I have been pretty busy lately and am also working on another story on top of this one.**

**But hopefully I still have readers! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Zorn

By the time Jack had woken up, Hiccup had already left for school. Well, that wasn't unusual, but Jack really hoped that Hiccup didn't notice Toothless's absence last night. If not…he could just tell him he was drunk and he didn't want to wake Hic up.

After having that thought, Jack felt guilt tug the strings of his heart for having to lie to Hiccup again. Especially from something like last night. Even Jack didn't want to admit the truth to himself, but, maybe Benedikt was able to extract the truth from Toothless and get the whole story. Yeah…

Even with his wishful thinking, Jack couldn't evade what he knew to be true.

…

…

Toothless's eyes blinked slowly open only to be greeted by the morning sun. His eyelids were heavy and his mouth felt like he had slept with cotton shoved inside it. After sitting up and realizing he was in Bene's room, he realized that he must have been really wasted to not remember how or when he had gotten home. Or even dreamt for that matter.

He sat up slowly and ran a hand through his hair only to meet a helix of knots. His breath was repugnant, tasting of stale booze and vile acid, the flavor only adding to the overall filth that coated his skin in an invisible slime. He couldn't even recall the last time he had felt so disgusting.

Sighing heavily, Toothless swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up to walk into Bene's bathroom. He would rather not show himself to anyone until he cleaned himself off first.

After finding a new toothbrush, brushing his teeth twice, and rinsing with mouthwash past the recommended time, he swallowed what might have been more than a liter of water and turned on the shower. He stepped inside and simply stood in the hot water, letting it sear across his skin as it ran down his scalp, face, and back. It felt like the only way to get himself clean again.

The idea that the last memory he had was before nightfall greatly disturbed him. Sure, he was drinking with Tom and them, but it seemed weird for him to black out from that. That hadn't happened to him since he was a kid. He had since better learned to handle his alcohol. But still…no matter how hard he tried, everything about the night prior was a total blank. And that unleashed a turmoil of emotions to churn uncomfortably in his stomach. He was mad at himself for getting to that point, afraid of not knowing where he was or how he had gotten home, and most of all embarrassed that Benedikt had to look after him…again. Fantastic. This would just add to the mountain of things that Bene could use as leverage against him.

He finished washing his hair and body and exited the shower to head back into his bedroom to properly change into his own clothes. Jack and Hiccup weren't there, so Toothless assumed they had already gone about their day at class and whatnot. Not really feeling the need to dress up, he just grabbed a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt before heading downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, he pulled out some toast bread and dropped it into the appliance to cook before grabbing an apple. He wolfed the fruit down ravenously. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten and alcohol always had the ability to leave him starving when he woke up.

After a seemingly long couple minutes, the toast popped up. Toothless slathered on some hazelnut spread and inhaled the two pieces of bread rather unceremoniously. Struggling to chew the bread he had jammed into his mouth, he looked up to see Jack walk into the kitchen.

Jack's crystalline eyes flashed after realizing that Toothless was standing there. Was he…mad? Shit…

Unable to speak until he managed to shove the food down his gullet, Toothless just stood there awkwardly and absorbed the silence that blanketed everything in the small kitchen.

Finally, he cleared his cleared his throat and managed to choke out uncertainly, "Hey…"

Jack grunted in response and turned to open the fridge. He pulled out the box of milk, poured some into a glass, and put it back before reaching across the counter to snatch an apple out of the bowl. He walked his breakfast to the kitchen table and collapsed into a chair. It was plainly obvious that he was avoiding physical contact or even eye contact with Toothless for that matter.

"Something wrong?" Toothless asked while already knowing the answer.

The only sound Jack made was the audible crunch as he bit into the red flesh of the apple. Other than that, Jack simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly in the laziest attempt at hiding his true feelings.

Toothless must have done something to piss him off. Granted, the smallest things seemed to piss Jack off sometimes. Hopefully this was just one of those occurrences…

Toothless noticed Jack was wearing similar clothes as he was and had brought his iPod downstairs with him. "Were you about to go on a run?" he asked in an attempt at getting some sort of answer out of him.

Once again, Jack bit into the apple and shrugged his shoulders begrudgingly as he stared at the wall.

Toothless scratched his stomach and continued his attempt at reconciliation, "Well…mind if I join you? I could probably use some exercise. I feel like shit," he added trying to indicate that he was aware of his excessive drunkenness the night prior.

But Jack only shrugged his shoulders in response. Fine, if he wasn't going to answer, then Toothless would have to just take it as a yes.

"Cool, just give me a minute," he said before turning and heading back upstairs. As fast as he could, he tore Bene's sheets off his bed and threw them in the wash since they held the lingering odor of beer and rum from a drunk guy's dirty clothes. Least he could do…he'd have to apologize to Bene later. Hopefully Hiccup wasn't mad at him too, but then again, Hiccup seemed incapable of being mad with Toothless. Even though he felt that he deserved to be mad more than anyone…

He shook the thought away before it overwhelmed him. Anytime he dwelled too much on his past, he would retreat too far into his own thoughts and he was finding it increasingly more difficult to pull himself out again. He couldn't let it become a habit, not when they were both there with him like he had always wanted.

After turning the machine on, he lightly traipsed down the stairs to see Jack tying his running shoes on by the door. Without saying a word, Toothless slipped his shoes on as well and followed Jack out the front door and down the steps until they reached the ground floor.

In order to continue avoiding conversation, as far as Toothless could tell, Jack plugged in his earbuds and went outside with Toothless following as he haphazardly tied his hair back to keep it off his neck.

They started off at a fast walk and picked up into a steady jog once they reached the river. It had become a habit of theirs to run down by the river. Toothless knew Hiccup loved it, since he loved the scenery. After about a kilometer, they would cross the bridge to run into the forest lining the other side. If they were feeling ambitious, they would run uphill to the small castle before turning back. Otherwise, they would just take the meandering path through the woods.

Since Jack seemed more than willing to zone Toothless out, Toothless tried to concentrate on trying to remember pieces of what had happened the night before in order to find something to apologize for. His mouth had tasted god-awful, so he could only assume he had vomited. Maybe he threw up on something of Jack's? Their bed maybe? No…the sheets were the same from the day before, so that couldn't be it. Maybe he just made a mess and Jack was the unfortunate soul to clean it up. That would probably piss him off enough…

A gentle breeze flew around him and cooled his skin as they turned to cross the bridge over the river. Toothless thought further back to any interaction he had with Jack…

He remembered Jack being jealous that he was going to hang out with his friends. Maybe that was still bothering him…even though it shouldn't. Tom just became one of his good friends over the last year. Plus he had a girlfriend, so that should have been enough to settle Jack's suspicions on two different fronts. But…maybe he never mentioned that bit to Jack before…Hm…He couldn't remember.

After passing the route to the castle they entered the thick shade of the forest. The light filtered through the leaves and cast an emerald glow around everything from the reflection from the vegetation. The air was thick with the scent of wood, leaves, and water and Toothless breathed in more heavily after feeling a little short of breath.

But then he realized that Jack had picked up his speed a bit. Toothless adjusted his gait to keep up with him, but a minute later Jack took off at a full out sprint.

"Jack!" Toothless yelled as his legs hit the ground harder to catch up with the white-haired boy.

But Jack had already gotten a distance on him, and he was fast despite him being shorter. Toothless lengthened his stride and threw his body forward as fast as he could.

The only sounds that reached his ears were the sounds of their feet slamming into the dirt path and his own labored breathing. With each pace he made up for two of Jack's. He was only a couple feet in front of him now… Just a little further and he could…

"Jack!" he shouted again as he grabbed onto Jack's arm to stop this stupid chase of his. After several more paces he pulled back into a stop and Jack was subsequently pulled backwards against his will. He tried to yank his arm out of Toothless's hold, but Toothless grabbed him with the other hand to prevent him from escaping.

"What the **hell**, Jack?!" he yelled trying to get his attention over the music in his ears.

"Let GO of me!" Jack shouted at the ground as he continued trying to pry his arm away.

"Will you at least tell me why the fuck you're mad at me?!" Toothless yelled again as he released Jack's arm.

At that comment, Jack finally brought his eyes to meet Toothless's and Toothless noted the absolute fury that burned in them as he screamed, "Why do you THINK?!"

Toothless stood in shock for a minute as he watched Jack wander off the path to lean his back against a tree trunk and look out at the golden field that stretched on after the border of trees. His chest rose and fell heavily as he fumed from adrenaline and rage. Toothless waited for his own breathing to settle slightly before he walked a couple steps closer.

"I…I'm sorry if I made you clean up after me last night… I don't remember drinking that much and-"

"Don't even try to play the blackout card, Toothless," Jack spat as he continued to stare cross-armed at the field.

"But…I'm sorry. I don't remember anything. I don't know how I got home or what-"

"Did you not even notice the shit all over your neck?" he asked, venom dripping from his tone as he turned his head to fix his glare onto the raven-haired boy's throat.

Toothless unconsciously reached a hand up to his neck as he felt Jack's gaze sear into him. He hadn't looked at it…he didn't even look in a mirror at all this morning. Rarely did he ever look in the mirror…

Jack snorted in incredulity and shook his head slightly as he said, "You're unbelievable."

Toothless found it difficult to form coherent thought as he had absolutely no memory of anything anymore. "I- I don't-"

"Well you didn't have those yesterday morning and I know **I** didn't give them to you, so you tell me," he said before clenching his jaw and Toothless noticed his eyes start to shimmer.

Toothless could only stand there and shake his head in disbelief. He didn't do anything…

"Jack, I- I didn-"

"You practically ADMITTED it to me last NIGHT!" he screamed at the raven-haired boy, water gathering at the edges of his eyelids as he leaned toward him.

Toothless could only stare wide-eyed at him. He wouldn't do that…not to him or Hiccup…Someone must have…

At the thought of that, he actually felt his own eyes burn as he struggled to stop tears from gathering. No…they were his friends…they wouldn't…

Jack sniffed and turned his back to Toothless one again to hide his face. Toothless took a step toward him and said trying to keep his voice steady, "Please Jack…You know that I wouldn't do-"

"I don't know **who** you are anymore, Toothless," he interrupted angrily as he spun around to face him again. "And I'm **sick **of hiding the **shit **you do from Hiccup!"

"W-what?"

"Don't even **pretend** like you don't **know**!" he shouted. "He doesn't know anything! I cover **everything **up for you! How you stay out late and come back completely wasted after I stay up all **night **waiting for you to call or text or SOMETHING. Bene has to go out looking for you! And then you treat me like **crap **and puke your brains out, not bothering to answer me unless I talk to you in German, only for me to discover you've been-!"

Toothless had reached out an arm to touch Jack's in a beginning attempt at apologizing, but Jack only ripped it away and screamed, "A FUCKING **WHORE**!"

Shock had completely taken over at that point. Toothless saw and felt nothing. The only thing he heard were Jack's words echoing over and over again in his mind. The next thing he realized, he was crouched in the forest hugging his knees and his fingernails digging into the sides of his arms while tears ran rampant down his cheeks. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**I wanted to make this longer, but I found it more appropriate to stop there.**

**My heart hurts just thinking about the next chapter...**

**Oh geez, I'm so mean to my characters. p.q**

**If you are liking where this is going so far, please leave a comment and let me know!**

**Like I said, I have ideas at least for one story arc with these guys.**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Klurig, Luvr5ossome, EliteEkat, CaptainAlex2014, paisthea, ThePheonixFlight1000, **and **jaspers-drabbles **for your follows and favorites!

**blazingwing:** This story arc is going to focus on Toothless getting better, yeah. As for your other questions...I honestly cannot answer you. I want to check in on the other group in the states, a reviewer from the original story gave me an idea. But whether they'll go back or everyone will come visit is up in the air. We'll see...I have a habit of winging stories as I go along. :3

**Kigen Dawn: **you can say that again...and you don't even know the half of it. Just wait until you see what happened from Jack's perspective...

**Teddy:** ooh did I? #^-^# You should make an account! It's free anyway and saves you some time, I find. But if you can't then it's totally fine. Your wonderful reviews are more than enough. But I'm so glad you got that impression! It's what I was hoping to get across. Hopefully you'll continue to read!

**EmilyxJane: **Jack is definitely not happy... and I'm glad I'm still able to channel the same characters from before. :) I was worried with my new story that I will have altered them somewhat.

**HuskaAkita: **Thank you! I'm glad to see you're still reading my stuff :)) And really? Your favorite story? Ohhhhhhh that's such high praise I don't deserve it! But yeah, Luka's gonna get real dark, real quick here...


	4. Vergiss

**...**

**Power writing!**

**Like I said, I had wanted to make the other chapter longer.**

**And I felt so bad to leave it on that cliffhanger after all your wonderful reviews!**

**So, yes, here it is! What happened afterwards...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Vergiss

Jack froze on the spot. Even after he heard his own words echo across the forest canopy, they continued to reverberate in his mind like a maddening mass of mosquitoes. Time took a temporary hiatus as those few seconds elapsed an eternity for him. He could only gape, horrified, at Toothless's face. He hadn't meant to take it that far. He didn't mean to…

He watched as Toothless's expression changed from identical shock to one of complete and utter despair. The raven-haired haired boy bit his lip and his emerald eyes glistened with so much pain that Jack felt as though he had just pulverized his heart. Regret stabbed like a needle into his own heart, above all else he wished he could take back everything he had said. He had crossed the forbidden line. He had said out of anger the thing he **knew** would hurt Toothless the most. What would rip open that festering scar.

Jack didn't even realize he had stopped breathing until his vision started to cloud in front of him. He sucked in a deep gasp and fumbled to find the words that could fix the enormous wrong he had just committed. If only he could take it all back…

But just as quickly as the hurt had appeared across Toothless's eyes… it vanished. In its place was held an inexplicably smug expression. Those piercing eyes stared Jack down and his mouth turned up into a knowing smirk.

"So the truth finally comes out then," he rumbled.

Jack struggled to steady his breath as he frantically tried to take everything back. "N-n-no! Toothless! I-"

"Stop calling me that," he demanded sternly as his smirk faded into a frown, his presence all of a sudden feeling more ominous than before.

"I didn't mean it!" Jack gasped, "I was just…mad and-"

"But you thought it," Luka interrupted as he drilled his gaze into Jack.

"No! I wasn't thinking at a-"

"It bothers you doesn't it?" he asked in a low tone while raising an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly.

Jack only stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant.

Finally he found his voice and responded, "Of course it does. I **trusted** you. The only reason I moved out here in the first place was because I trusted you and wanted things to be like they were before. And then for you to turn around and pull something like-"

"No." Luka calmly interrupted again, causing Jack to stop midsentence and gaze up at the raven-haired boy. He continued, "That's not it. It goes back further than that…"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked afraid of where Luka was going with this. He felt unable to pull his gaze away from the raven-haired boy's eyes as they bore into his mind. Jack felt as though he could see right through to his innermost thoughts. Thoughts he himself wasn't aware he had.

Luka's mouth curved back up into a smirk as he uncrossed his arms and took a step closer to Jack. He stopped mere inches from him, his eyes more piercing than ever, his pupils contracted to pinpricks as he breathed in a low airy hum, "It hurts you. You can't help but **loathe **how Hic forgives me so easily for everything and, yet, you can't just as quickly let it go. So much that you go to lengths to **lie** to him so that you can be the one to help him instead. Because a part of you will **always** wonder if he would rather have me over you…" His eyelids closed partly in such a way that made him appear dreamlike as he added, "And it bothers you **so** much that I seemingly have no problem letting other people fuck me when you never even tried yourself."

Jack furrowed his brow and he immediately took a step backwards from the raven-haired boy.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, completely taken aback by the direction the conversation had taken. "I never tried because you don't like it." And that was the truth. Luka would always grow nervous and sometimes hyperventilate if either Jack or Hiccup so much as tried anything in the realm of penetration with him.

"Did I ever tell you to stop?" he asked, a slight curiosity ringing in his tone.

"N-no…"

"Well what was really stopping you then?" he probed.

Jack could only stare up at him with his mouth hanging open. What was stopping him? What kind of a question was **that**? As if the idea of him not enjoying something wasn't reason enough? Why wouldn't-

"You can't imagine actually doing it to me," Luka said, a certainty hanging on his every syllable. "You can't bring yourself to see me how countless others before you have…"

"N-n-no. That's not it," Jack choked out, his eyes growing wider. "I **don't** see you like that! And I didn't mean what I said before, I was just-"

"So do it then," Luka ordered, all expression fading from his face as he stared Jack down.

"…what?" Jack asked completely stunned.

"Do it. Fuck me."

"Have you completely **lost** it?" Jack cried out flabbergasted.

"Come on," Luka growled as he reached out to wrap an arm around Jack's waist and pull him forward. "If you always wanted to, then do it. I'm giving you permission."

"You're crazy!" Jack yelled as he tried to take a step away, but Luka held him fast.

"See? I knew you thought so…" he said as he slid a hand under the waistband of Jack's shorts and grabbed hold of him before languidly stroking him.

Jack let out a surprised cry and his knees automatically buckled from the sudden feeling of someone touching him like that. He grabbed hold of Luka's shoulder and arm to support himself as Luka's hand picked up speed and pressure.

He…He didn't want this though.

"Get off of me!" he screamed as he shoved himself away from the raven-haired boy. Jack stumbled back several paces before catching his balance on the uneven earth. Panting, he raised his head to meet Luka's smug gaze again. He stood tall and watched Jack with amusement as the smirk returned to his face.

Jack's shoulders shook from his uneven breathing and the sudden onset of fear flowing through his body. He didn't know who the person in front of him was anymore. All he knew was that he didn't want to be there anymore.

Without saying a word, he turned and bolted out the way they had come.

…

…

…

By the time Jack arrived home, sweat was pouring out of every pore in his body, his shirt plastered against his torso and droplets sliding down his hair and face. He was panting with such a ferocity from the speed in which he had traversed the distance. The adrenaline and fear giving him all the more energy. He was surprised he hadn't thrown up.

Shutting the door behind him, he collapsed against the heavy wood and slid to the floor trying to catch his breath. But the air stung and constricted his throat while his lungs ached from the exertion. He could hardly believe what had happened. The things Luka said to him…They terrified him. Mostly because Jack knew he was right.

Luka…Jack wondered if he would be back soon. How could he face him again? And Hiccup…

He walked over to the kitchen and glanced at the clock. Hiccup would be home soon…and he would have to go to class. What if Luka came back and acted the same way towards Hiccup?

No…he wouldn't do that. If there was anything Luka would never do, it would be to upset Hiccup. At least he wouldn't do so on purpose. But maybe…

"Benedikt!" Jack called hoping with all his might that the older twin was home.

But there was no answer.

Shit…

Feeling at a loss, Jack decided the only thing he could do was wash himself off and hope the shower would clear his head. But after fumbling his way upstairs and into the bathroom, he realized how hard it was for him to control his limbs. They felt like they were made of jelly. They trembled with such a ferocity as he undressed that he was afraid he was going into metabolic shock. He quickly turned on the sink and scooped handfuls of water into his mouth trying to offset the dehydration he knew he had.

After getting into the shower, he knelt down in tub and washed himself as quickly as his weak and shaking limbs would allow. All the while, he couldn't stop straining his ears, worried that Luka would come back. He didn't want to face him now. He was legitimately afraid of the raven-haired boy. The only other time Jack had felt like that around him was when Jack found him in the club and Luka confessed to him everything he had ever done. How he was tied to Anna's parents' murder… He had said all of this to Jack with a straight face. His emerald eyes piercing into him and how Jack felt violated just being exposed to that penetrating stare…He couldn't even believe it was the same Luka.

To his relief, the spasms seemed to calm down by the time he was done. He got out and got ready for class in record time before slowly going downstairs and making himself a sandwich. Hopefully food would cure him of the tremors. As he ate, he figured he should at least warn Benedikt. He sent him a text and grabbed his bookbag before leaving the house to catch the train.

…

…

…

Toothless's breath was ragged as he desperately tried to stop himself from hyperventilating. But he couldn't stop Jack's words from echoing through his mind over and over and over and over and…

He sucked in a deep breath and buried his face in his knees while rocking back and forth on his heels as he remembered the anger in Jack's eyes. How they looked at him with such rage and disgust. But…Toothless would never do anything like that to them… He loved them, he wouldn't…he didn't do anything. He didn't do anything…

_"__Nothing but a daddy's boy…"_

_"__Stop crying, you know you want it…"_

_"Just fucking relax. At least let me finish."_

_"__No one will ever love you like I do, Luka."_

_"__You look so beautiful…"_

_"If you tell anyone, your brother's next."_

_"__Who could love a used up whore?"_

Toothless gasped again and gripped his arms harder while continuing to rock himself as comments from his past leeched into his mind as well. Jack didn't trust him. He hated him. He didn't love him anymore…

But try as he might, Toothless couldn't recall what happened to him to even prove Jack wrong. He took a deep breath and tried to gain control over his memory. He only had a couple beers and a couple shots. It wasn't enough to knock him out. Unless someone…

But they were his friends… They wouldn't slip him anything like that. Who would have even wanted to kiss him?

He collapsed backwards into a sitting position and leaned his back against the tree as he gazed up into the golden canopy. The sun had moved quite considerably…How long had he been sitting there?

Rubbing his palms against his eyes to dry his face, he stood up and turned to make his way out of the forest. He had no other choice but to make his way back home and somehow face Jack again. But…hopefully he had left for class already. But what would he say to Hiccup?

He battled with that question all the way back. And even as he walked in, he was surprised to see Hiccup walking downstairs.

"Hey bud," he greeted as he reached the foot of the stairs. Toothless couldn't help but feel relieved to see his eyes light up a little. Hic always looked happy to see him…Maybe Jack hadn't told him what happened…

"Hey," he replied quickly veiling the sadness in his voice.

Hiccup hesitated for a moment and looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Damn, how did Hiccup always know when something was bothering him? He was almost better than Bene…

"Nothing," he said attempting to smile a little to offset the stoicism in his expression that must have been the giveaway.

"Alright…" Hiccup said uncertainly as he made his way into the kitchen. "Have you been out on a run this whole time?"

"Yeah…" he replied slowly, all of a sudden unsure how long he was gone. It had to be at least two hours if Jack was gone for class and Hiccup was home.

"You want some water?" Hiccup called from the kitchen and Toothless heard him turn the faucet on.

Toothless walked to the entryway and leaned on the doorway while Hiccup filled him a glass.

"Here," he said smiling kindly as he handed it off to Toothless.

"Thanks," he responded, taking the glass and drinking the liquid greedily.

"You're bleeding." Hiccup observed, concern threading into his voice.

Toothless lowered the cup and followed Hiccup's gaze to his arms and he was shocked to find that blood has smeared and dried all across them.

"It's on your neck too," he added pointing to Toothless's neck.

Toothless raised a hand and felt the crustiness of dried blood on his neck and shoulder.

"I uh…yeah. I got lost and ran into um…" he snapped his fingers a couple times as he couldn't think of the English name. So he gave up and said simply, "Brennnessel. I must not have realized that I was itching so hard…" he lied looking back at his arm. "I better go wash off."

"…ok," Hiccup said uncertainly as he watched Toothless turn and leave the kitchen.

Toothless made his way upstairs and into the bathroom to examine himself in the mirror. He saw his own eyes widen back at him after he noticed blood smeared all across his neck, shoulder, and down the backs of his upper arms. Turning on the faucet, he washed all the damaged areas as best as he could and the telltale crescent shape mark of nails were dug into several places on his arms, while scratches were dug across his neck and shoulder. He was so upset he didn't even realize how hard he had been clutching his arms…

The injuries only reminded him of what had happened in the woods and the hurt surged across his chest again. He had lied to Hiccup and he hated lying to him. He had done so when living at the Guardians only to protect him from his family, but that had turned and backfired in the worst of ways. After that he had sworn to himself never to lie to him again.

But…he couldn't bring himself to repeat what had happened between Jack and him in the woods. He didn't want Hiccup to look at him like Jack had…

Quickly realizing his eyes were watering again, he wiped an arm across them and walked out of the bathroom. He couldn't stay here, he had to leave until he could figure things out. He needed to find Tom and figure out what happened that night…

* * *

**Woah goodness...**

**So tell me, do you like or hate Toothless?**

**Or maybe just feel really bad for him?**

**What's going to happen to him? Why is he acting that way? What will Jack tell Hiccup?**

**Lemme know! Your comments gave me motivation last time and the next chapter will have equal if not more drama...**

* * *

**Special Thanks**** to:**

**moonshadowcuteness1 **and** HuskaAkita **for your follow and favorites!

**DragonFireFT: **Yes, there is so much tom-fuckery going on, I can't even handle it myself! And thanks for being so understanding! I love writing, if I don't update, it's just because I didn't have time to. And I also have my other story to think about on top of this. But thank you for the review! Hopefully this chapter made you WTF some more xP

**Tigermike83: **They both definitely have their issues, as you probably noticed. Thanks for the comment! I hope you keep reading :3

**Kigen Dawn:** I bet you'll definitely have mixed feelings for Luka. Did they change at all after this chapter?

**EmilyxJane: **I was hungry when I wrote about the apple... And, hah, I honestly had to drill my memory to figure out what you were talking about. I was like..."When was there a forest in my last story...OOHHHHH" haha. I had a brainfart. I really like forests though...I wonder why I keep letting bad things happen in them. And I hope I'm not making your heart hurt too much! The fluff has just taken a hiatus at the moment...

**HuskaAkita: **You mean hiding everything from Hiccup? Yeah, well, maybe Hic isn't as clueless as they think he is... And, trust me, I try to update as soon as I can. I am writing another story and have a lot of work at the moment. After May it should calm down. But hopefully you liked this chapter! :3

**Teddy: **I felt so bad not being able to reply to your reviews for the longest time! I figured doing it this way would be a nice way to give a public shout out to everyone who takes the time to leave feedback. I really appreciate them and want to give all of you the most kudos for doing so :) But, eh...your poor heart. I'm sorry I'm so mean to my characters...if it was cute all the time I couldn't have a story though. I'm glad you'll keep reading!

**BlackNightRaven1: **hahaha I'm so, so sorry. I'm a really mean author to both my characters and readers. But I at least wanted to leave it on not as heavy of a cliffhanger, so hopefully this chapter appeased you somewhat. And I'm so glad to hear you're getting into it!

**Elder The 1st: **Well, this arc will mostly focus on Toothless and if he can get better. It also will go into ideas about jealousy and forgiveness. But...really who knows. I might come up with something else halfway through. I tend to do that. But thanks for reading and leaving a comment!


	5. Lügen

**...**

**Yay! A lengthy chapter!**

**You have no idea how upset I've been with myself for writing such short chapters.**

**That is so not my style.**

**But anyways, new chapter. Enjoy!**

****Author's Note: There is a character I named Nico, and it's pronounced [Nee-ko]. Just FYI :3**

* * *

Lügen

Toothless descended down the stairs fully intent on finding Tom and figuring out what happened the other night. According to Toothless's reasoning, it was the only way he could make peace with himself and, hopefully, with Jack. If only he could prove that it wasn't his fault…

"You leaving already?"

Toothless stopped at the foot of the wooden steps at the sound of Hiccup's voice. He looked in the direction of the kitchen to see the brunette leaning against the doorframe and concern etched into his features.

Scratching his arm idly, Toothless responded, "Ehm…yeah. Just for a little bit. I think I left my phone at Tom's place." He bit his tongue at the lie, but found himself unable to stop it from forming.

Hiccup frowned slightly and stood up straight before walking across the hall towards the raven-haired boy. Toothless hesitated and took a step back from him, unsure whether Hiccup suspected him. But the brunette said nothing and instead reached up to wrap his arms around Toothless's neck.

Toothless tensed at the touch. He felt unworthy of such affection, especially after Jack's accusation. But at the same time, he welcomed it. After a moment, he melted into the embrace and wrapped his arms around the small of Hiccup's back in return.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Hiccup muttered quietly into his ear.

Toothless didn't answer at first, because he had trouble remembering everything that had happened prior to being in the forest. It was like navigating through a dense fog.

Hiccup must have taken his silence as an answer because he said, "Stay for just a few minutes then." He pulled away from Toothless and grabbed his hand to lead him into the kitchen as he said, "I made sandwiches."

After bringing him into the kitchen, Hiccup let go of his hand and reached onto the counter to pick up a plate with a sandwich on it. "Here," he said with a small smile. Toothless took the simple meal and leaned against the wall before taking a bite of it. Hm…Hic even toasted the bread like he liked it…

"Are you ok?"

Toothless snapped back into attention as he didn't even realize he was staring at the plate in utter silence.

"I…yeah. Sorry. Thanks for making me food," he said gratefully while raising the sandwich slightly.

"No problem. You're thin enough without having to go and skip meals," Hiccup replied teasingly with a small smile.

The corner of Toothless's lips curved up as well as he remarked, "I know, I know. I was just overly preoccupied and didn't think of it."

"About your phone?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Did you want me to go with you?" Hiccup asked, the concern returning to his expression.

Toothless took another bite of the sandwich and shook his head in a silent answer.

Hiccup pressed his lips into a thin line and his eyebrows came together thoughtfully for a moment.

"Did you tell Tom that you were…" he made a back-and-forth gesture with his fingers between the two of them while adding hesitantly, "with me?"

Toothless looked at him vacantly for a moment, but then shook his head to answer him silently again.

"…Why not?" he asked, albeit his voice carried no amount of hurt or betrayal, only mere curiosity.

Toothless bit his lip and withheld answering him at first. He wasn't exactly sure why he never said anything about Hiccup or Jack. The subject never came up in conversation and Toothless never was one to openly divulge information about his private life…

Assuming an answer to his own question, Hiccup continued, "If you don't want to tell people, it's fine. I get it. But…" he set his plate down and shrugged before offering, "I can just go as, you know, your friend. We don't have to say we're…together."

Toothless looked at him a little shocked. "You think I'm embarrassed to tell people I'm with you?"

Hiccup shook his head and elaborated, "Not that you're with me. Just that you're…schwul." He raised his gaze to meet Toothless's after uttering the German word.

"I told you, Hic. People are pretty accepting in this city. No one cares if-"

"That doesn't mean **you **don't care about it," Hiccup countered as he closed the distance between him and Toothless. Reaching up to brush his dark hair out of his eyes he added, "I know you by now. You're afraid to tell people much of anything, let alone something people might judge you for. I'm just letting you know that if you don't want me to say anything either, I won't."

Toothless couldn't help but smile at him. In a lot of ways, Hiccup did know him better than Bene did. Sometimes better than he knew himself, which was a still mystery to Toothless how he did it. Truth was, he hadn't said anything to Tom or anyone else because of the simple reasons that Hiccup stated. When he had first met his group of friends, he never mentioned his love affairs because he wasn't sure if he'd ever see Hic or Jack again. But even after they came over, he wanted to keep their existence to himself. They were his personal life…And he wanted it to stay that way. He wanted to protect them.

Toothless reached up to gently place his hand around the back of Hiccup's head and pull him closer. He then placed an innocent kiss on his forehead to convey his gratitude.

"Thanks," he said softly while smiling a little. "I'd prefer to go alone for this, though. I'll be quick," he reassured the brunette while stroking the nape of his neck. "Besides," he added with a small smirk, "It's been a while since just you and I spent time together…"

At that, a glint flashed across Hiccup's eyes and he tilted his head to look up into Toothless's eyes. Toothless felt his heart skip a beat after seeing how he looked at him. So he immediately set his lunch aside and pulled the brunette into an impassioned kiss. He felt as Hiccup wrapped his arms around the small of his back and held him fast. Their lips pressed against one another delicately and fantasies about the brunette's freckled skin flooded Toothless's mind. The thought of being with Hiccup pushed all worries of Jack out of his head, at least for that brief moment. But then the reason for his departure floated into the foreground again.

After one final kiss, Toothless pulled away from him and said playfully, "I'll be back soon." Then remembering his health, he reached around Hiccup and grabbed the remains of his sandwich from the counter and added, "I'll take this with me though." Hiccup laughed lightly and turned to finish his own sandwich as Toothless left.

…

…

…

Toothless reached out to push the button to Tom's apartment on the wall in front of him. A loud _buzz _sounded and seconds later, Toothless heard his friend's voice on the intercom, "Ya?"

"Ich bin's," he answered back and then correspondingly he heard the front door open to allow him entrance into the building. The apartment building was fairly nice. It was located just outside the student district near the university and was kept up fairly well. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the fourth floor. All the while thinking what he was going to say to him. He knew Tom. He was a good guy, to that Toothless had no doubts. So he expected Tom to be straight with him; however, he wouldn't tell him _why _he wanted to know so badly. After his rapid climb and breathing a little heavier, he rapped softly on the dark green door to Tom's apartment anxious to get his answers.

He waited only a second before Tom opened the door a crack before it caught on the chain.

"Hey Luka," he said smiling as he saw him. Tom was shorter than Toothless, about Jack's height, and had a dark tan complexion with dark hair and eyes. Although, his face was kind, which was probably why Toothless had grown to trust him. After confirming it was indeed the person he thought it was at his door, Tom shut it to remove the chain and opened it fully. [What are you doing here?] he asked curiously.

Toothless knew that normally he wouldn't have just dropped by unannounced like this, so he decided to go with the lie he told Hiccup. [I can't find my phone. And I was wondering whether you had it by chance.]

Tom made a comical face as he registered the unfortunate news, but he then shook his head and turned while motioning for Toothless to come inside.

Toothless stepped into their cozy residence, having been there many times already. It definitely had a woman's touch to it, with all credit going to Tom's girlfriend, Alli. The furniture was neatly arranged, looking to have come from Ikea, and the walls were decorated of several picture frames of the happy couple. A vase of fresh flowers sat perched on the kitchen table.

Tom traversed the living room to stand at the entrance to the hallway and called out [Hey Alli! Did you find Luka's phone the other night?]

"Luka?" she asked confused and then Toothless saw her emerge from the bathroom. She had been in the middle of brushing her long, blonde hair and started a little after seeing Toothless standing in the doorway. [Oh! Hi Luka!] she chirped before walking out of the hall toward him. [Ehm…no. I don't have it. Did you check with Nico yet?] she asked.

"Nico?" Toothless asked as his brows came together.

[Yeah, remember? After the bar we all headed back to his place,] she elaborated as she continued brushing out her hair.

That's right…Toothless forgot that they had met up with Nico at the pub. But he didn't remember going back to his place at all…

[I'm sorry…I guess I don't remember what happened after the bar…] he admitted honestly.

[Really?] Tom asked in surprise and then his face fell into a smile as he shook his head a little. [You always have been good at hiding how drunk you are I guess. But yeah, we went back there, drank a little more, and then Alli and I left about three in the morning. Did you go home that night?]

[Uh…] Toothless hesitated as he scratched the back of his head, [Yeah. I somehow stumbled my way back.]

[Ah, ok. Well, hopefully you just left it there and not in a cab or in the street somewhere,] he added humorously.

Toothless let a small grin grace his expression as he added, [Yeah…hopefully. Do you know if he's home right now?]

Tom shook his head and added, [He sent me an SMS saying he was working late and asked if we wanted to meet up to watch the game after he got out. But Alli and I are going over her mother's for the weekend.] His tone gave away his lack of excitement, to which Alli reached over to aggravatingly ruffle his hair. He grinned sheepishly and continued, [He said he'll be at Billabong in about half an hour if you wanted to meet him there.]

Toothless nodded and said as he turned to go, [Alright, thanks. You both have a good weekend then.]

Tom included one final sarcastic quip as Toothless left their apartment and shut the door behind him. As Toothless made his way out onto the street, he buried his hands into his pockets and lost himself in his thoughts.

He had only met Nico once before… And from what he had gathered was that he was alright. He shared a lot of the same interests as Toothless, but seemed a lot more outgoing than he was. Although, Nico didn't seem the type who would even want to do anything outside the bounds of friendship with him.

He had decided to walk to the pub instead of taking public transportation. Only because by the time he waited for a train or bus and rode it there, he could have just walked. And besides, he preferred having the chance to mull everything over in his head while walking through the city streets. It was starting to get dark and a slight chill hung in the air after thirty minutes of walking. Then he realized he had distracted himself too much and took an alternative route. After backtracking and making his way in the correct direction, he finally made it to the pub.

The number of people could be clearly discerned even from the outside. He walked up the few steps and pulled open the heavy door into the Australian themed pub. Nothing about it was particularly Australian, except for a random few decorations on the walls. But it was a comfortable bar and the bartender didn't try and rip people off. Tables and stools were completely occupied as he slid his way through the throng of people, who had all already obtained their drinks and were watching the screen with rapt attention. Toothless noted Bayern Munich was playing tonight and that everyone was looking forward to an entertaining match.

Toothless scanned the crowd in the golden light and attempted to locate Nico. It was difficult…there were quite a number there. Changing his tactic, he moved fluidly around people's tables and glanced at the faces enraptured by the screen. Several people glanced at him as he walked by, but he avoided their gaze. He was only interested in finding one person.

There. Toothless first spotted his characteristic arm tattoo and moved in a circle to make sure it was him. Sure enough, he was unmistakable. His dark-brown hair stood up and was fluffed in a similar style to Jack's. His eyes were even the same color as Jack's; although, his face was different. But Toothless also saw him sitting at a table with two other girls. One girl was blond while the other had long, curly auburn hair. He briskly strode over and, not caring whether he interrupted his conquest, got Nico's attention. "Nico!" he said loudly, causing the boy to turn in his chair to look at him in surprise. "Ich muss mit dir mal reden."

"Hey, Luka," he said smiling broadly at him. Although, Toothless could tell it was forced. He continued in English surprisingly, "Take a seat. This is Laura and Charlie. They are here to study for the summer."

Toothless's eyes flashed over at them and he saw as they watched and waited for his response. The blonde then smiled charmingly at him and added while removing her purse from the chair next to her, "Yeah! Join us, please. We were just watching the game and talking a bit."

Toothless switched his gaze onto Nico again, who gestured with his head at the now empty stool. Seeing no other choice, Toothless took a seat at their table. The moment he sat down, Nico stood up and leaned down to Toothless's ear before saying, [I'll go order you a drink,] before heading off in the direction of the bar.

Toothless turned to protest at him, but his attention was diverted by the blonde. "So, are you from here?" she asked and Toothless could tell by her inflection that she was Australian.

"Not here exactly. I'm from a smaller village north of here-"

But the brunette cut him off in surprise, "Wow! Your English sounds really good! It sounds really American actually. Where did you learn it?"

"I watched a lot of Hollywood movies."

"Aw…I wish I could learn something that easily," she said a little forlorn while propping her head onto her elbow.

"You've only been here a couple weeks Laura. Give it time," the blonde, whose name must have been Charlie, replied while chuckling a little.

At that point, Nico returned with a pitcher and an extra glass for Toothless. He poured the rich, golden beer into it, the foam quickly rising to the top, and handed it to him. Knowing then that the girls' German wasn't good enough for them to understand him he said in a lower tone to Nico, [I need to talk to you about the other night, I-]

"No problem," Nico replied back in English with his notably heavier accent, "We can talk later. Let's just watch the game a little bit." He turned his attention back to the girls and starting asking them about their studies.

Toothless glanced back and forth between Nico and the girls as they jovially made chitchat. He knew what Nico was trying to do, and he had somehow roped Toothless in on it too. Maybe he didn't do anything with him after all…if he thought he was straight. However…this did give Toothless the chance to try a bit of a social experiment on him. He decided to stay and see if Nico's goal was to get wasted with the girls so as to more easily persuade one of them into going home with him. It would be an underhanded move if he did, and maybe then it would also show Toothless what kind of person he was… And his conscious would ruin him if he left the two girls. At the very least he could walk them back to their apartment.

"So what does your tattoo mean?" Charlie asked as she leaned into him and ran a finger down his forearm.

Toothless raised an eyebrow at her obvious attempt at flirting with him. But took a swig of his beer and answered anyway, "I designed it myself. It's based off of The Raven by Poe."

"Oh you draw?" she asked inquisitively while the corner of her mouth drew up into a small smile.

Toothless just nodded and took another drink. After his lack of response, Charlie continued, "Well it looks really good. I like how the raven, clock, and words all flow into one another."

"There's this here too," he added while reaching his arm up behind his head to expose the underside of his arm.

"What's _für alle Ewigkeit_?" she asked after seeing the words.

"For all eternity or for evermore," he translated to her while resting his arm back on the table.

She smiled at him and said, "I like that. It's pretty."

Toothless couldn't help but smile a little at her acknowledgement. He glanced across from them and noticed that Nico had moved closer to Laura and was uttering something into her ear that made her laugh. Then he turned his attention back onto them, "You all want to head back to my place? It looks like this game is already decided," he said while nodding at the screen. It was 6-1 and some people were already heading out as they lost interest.

"Sure," Charlie said, "Do you live far from here?"

Nico coughed once and shook his head while gesturing to the corner of the restaurant, "Only about five block from here."

"Alright," Charlie tilted her beer back and finished it before turning to Toothless, "You comin' too Luka?"

"Ehm…" he glanced back at Nico who raised his eyebrows at him expectantly, "Yeah sure."

"Cool, let's go then," Nico said standing up from the table with Laura following his lead.

…

…

…

They all walked back to his apartment and Toothless noticed Charlie trying to ever increasingly close the gap between them. He humored her a little bit so as not to create tension, but still kept his personal space. At least none of them were drunk. Perhaps a little tipsy, but nothing extreme.

As if the devil himself had heard his thoughts, Laura asked after entering the apartment, "Do you have anything to do a shot with?"

Nico laughed a little and walked into his kitchen, "Uh, yeah. Sure. I have tequila."

"Any salt and limes?" she called over to him from the living room, which was neatly furnished. Toothless wondered if he expected company tonight.

"Only salt," he answered before returning to the living room with the tequila, several shot glasses, and a small bowl of salt.

"I got it," Laura said as she took the bottle from him and poured it evenly into the tiny glasses.

Nico laughed lightly while scratching his neck and noted, "You two can really drink, na?"

Laura laughed and said, "Yeah, and we thought you would be the ones showing us up." She handed out the shots to each of them before licking the side of her hand and pressing it into the salt. "Ok, so what do you say again before you drink here?"

Nico licked the knuckle of his thumb before pressing it into the salt and answering, "Prost."

"Ok, well, Prost!" she said while holding up the shot in a celebratory gesture. Toothless put salt on his hand and followed suit before they all tipped back their glasses and licked the salt of their hands. Charlie made a face that almost made Toothless choke from laughing.

"Shut up!" she said half laughing and half choking as she lightly hit his arm. "Tequila is the one thing I don't handle well."

"Do either of you know any drinking games?" Laura asked them as she took a seat on the couch.

Toothless lied and shook his head, but Charlie suggested one he knew anyway. They spent the next couple hours talking and drinking to their game, but Toothless was more careful to take only small sips from the bottle. He started to feel a little drunker and didn't want to repeat what had happened before. But he was growing impatient, the night was growing later and he still hadn't managed to get Nico alone to talk to him.

At last he found his chance when Nico got up to retrieve a frozen pizza from the oven. The girls were quickly growing tired, he could tell, so he left them alone and followed Nico into his kitchen just as he was pulling the pizza out of the oven.

"Hey," Toothless said as he walked in.

"Hey," Nico said before hissing a little and quickly retracting his hands from the pan. He shook one of them, having accidently touched the metal and turned to run it under water to offset the burn.

[So I need to talk to you about the other night,] Toothless said switching into German.

[Ow, ah…just a minute,] he said as he turned to walk back into the living room. [Shit,] he said in disappointment and Toothless walked over to see what was wrong. After turning the corner, he saw the two girls passed out on the couch. Nico hung his head and admitted, [I knew I should have made food earlier. Just my luck.] He turned to walk past Toothless and back into the kitchen. [Did you want any of this?] he asked gesturing at the food, the annoyance hanging on his tone.

Toothless shook his head and watched as Nico attempted to clean up a little. So…he was just going to leave them alone after all…

[Nico, I-] he started to say.

But Nico interrupted him. [I need to smoke,] he said before breezing past Toothless and heading down the hallway.

Toothless followed him through Nico's bedroom and then out onto the balcony. He took out his tin and paper before rolling a cigarette and lighting the end of it. He inhaled on it deeply before offering it casually to Toothless, who took it and inhaled it as well. Eh…he wasn't really a fan of flavored tobacco, but he didn't complain.

After handing the cigarette back to Nico he repeated, [Ok…about the other night. I just-]

But Nico interrupted him again. [Look, Luka. I would **really** appreciate it if both you and I just pretend it didn't happen.]

Toothless pressed his lips together and looked at him blankly. So something did happen…but Nico didn't know that Toothless couldn't remember. He decided to probe further while being as vague as possible.

[What do you mean?]

Nico took another drag on the tobacco before handing it off to Toothless. After exhaling he explained, [I mean…It was just an accident. You and I had too much to drink, I was high as a kite,] he emphasized while gesturing to himself. [We just weren't in our right minds,] he ended, his voice trailing off a little while looking off to the side and leaning against the railing.

Noticing his sudden defensiveness and fear of eye contact, Toothless could only assume one thing. [You enjoyed doing it though,] he stated.

That tipped the balance because even in the moonlight, Toothless could see the anger flash through the blue of Nico's eyes as he turned to glare at him. [No I didn't,] he said in a tone so low it was practically a growl.

[You did enough to bite and bruise the shit out of my neck…] he rumbled while reaching up to pull his shirt collar down a little.

Nico clenched his fists and suddenly yelled, "Ich bin nicht schwul, okay?!" After hearing his voice echo off the building slightly, he looked around nervously as if worried of anyone overhearing. His expression softened a little as he looked back at Toothless and asked in a quieter tone, [I-I mean…are you?]

Toothless stood stoically as he watched Nico look up at him expectantly. After a moment he asked out of curiosity, [Do I look like I am?]

[No! No…] Nico trailed off as he averted his gaze again.

His embarrassment was obvious. Toothless doubted that Nico had tricked him in any way. That it was just a simple matter of him binging on too much alcohol without realizing it.

So he decided to come clean, [I…honestly don't remember what happened.] And with that, Nico looked back at him in surprise. Toothless continued, [I woke up with the bruising on my neck and didn't know how I got it. I was hoping you would tell me what happened.] He turned his head to look at the brunette imploringly.

Nico hesitated from answering at first as well. And after realizing they had let the cigarette burn out, he dropped it in the ash tray placed near the sliding door. Then he turned back to Toothless, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and said, [I don't know… You were drunk, but if I had known you were blacked out I wouldn't have… I'm sorry… You didn't seem **that **drunk…]

He…was apologizing to him?

[What happened?] Toothless repeated, growing afraid of the answer.

[I…After Tom and Alli left, we just were talking. We both got on about how shitty our families were and then…next thing I knew we were kissing.]

Toothless could tell that he was omitting something. So he raised an eyebrow at Nico prompting him to continue.

Nico stammered after being caught and continued, [I- I…Then…you…sucked me off.] And with that he quickly looked off to the side as his cheeks burned deeper than the setting sun, it was obvious even in the low light.

Somehow…Toothless wasn't surprised. He kind of expected it. And, as awful as he felt, he was still undeniably thankful that nothing more had happened. He had the habit of fearing for the worst.

[You are into guys…right?] he asked flitting his gaze over to Toothless before looking away again.

[I'm into…certain people,] he clarified. But despite everything, he couldn't help but be amused at the look on Nico's face. It was very much akin to after he had first kissed Jack. [Why? You liked it?] he asked, a smirk crawling up his face.

Nico snorted and admitted, [Well, you were much better than any girl I've been with. That's why I figured it wasn't your first time.]

Toothless frowned slightly at that assumption. He wasn't wrong, but he didn't know the whole story. Then he shrugged and added solemnly, [That's how I first found out about it. I'm not single and…]

[He found the bruises and you got in a fight,] Nico finished his sentence for him.

Toothless simply nodded and looked at the ground.

[If you want, you can stay here tonight,] Nico offered, which made Toothless peer at him sideways.

[Look,] Nico said holding his hands up as a symbol of innocence, [I'm not into guys, honestly. You were just a random exception.]

That made Toothless's ears prick at his implication. [Why am I the exception?] he asked curiously.

[You…you look…]

[Gay?]

[No!] Nico objected and quickly backtracked. [You don't look so much gay as you look like a slightly off-putting woman.]

Toothless pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at him as he said, [You realize I could punch you right now.]

[Why are you insulted by it?] Nico retorted. [You look attractive, even I can admit that. Charlie was all over you tonight. Frankly, I was jealous.]

Toothless snorted before rolling his eyes at him. However, it was nice for someone like Nico to tell him that he shouldn't hate his appearance. He had always been mocked for not looking masculine enough. He always saw himself as a target for ridicule, despite Hiccup's admiring representations of him in his drawings.

He looked back up at Nico with a slight smile to his face as he admitted quietly, "Thanks."

[No problem,] Nico replied kindly. [But…I would still appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone.]

[I won't if you won't,] Toothless promised.

[Deal,] he swore. Then he straightened up and said, [Alright, I am beat though. I'll grab you a pillow and some blankets, but I'm crashing after that.]

Toothless laughed lightly and followed him back inside.

…

…

…

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up from his sketchpad to see Jack walk into the living room.

"Hey," Jack said once Hiccup made eye contact with him. "What're you doing down here?"

"I was waiting for Toothless. He should have been back a while ago," he explained, the worry evident in his voice.

"He'll be fine, Hic," Jack said in a way that made Hiccup feel like he was overreacting.

"How do you know?" he asked clearly doubting Jack's confidence.

"Because…" Jack said as he paused for a brief moment, "He texted me and said not to wait up for him."

"Why didn't he text me too then?" Hiccup probed.

"He just told me to let you know," Jack countered, but then his face softened as he walked over and reached out to the brunette. "Come on," he said gently, "Let's go to bed, yeah?"

Hiccup nodded solemnly and answered, "Go ahead, I'll be up in just a minute."

Jack smiled a little and nodded slightly before turning and leaving to head upstairs to their bedroom.

Hiccup sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out the cell phone. Despite the settings and everything on the phone being all in German, he could understand most of it at this point. Turning it on and inputting the passcode, he opened up the text messages again to look at the most recent one received.

**Nico: Hey Luka, ich bitte dich darum, dass du letzte Nacht total vergisst. ****Bitte, ruf mich später an.**

"Texted you, my ass," Hiccup muttered before pocketing Toothless's phone and heading upstairs.

* * *

**So I know a lot of you asked me to not forget Hiccup.**

**I'm not! I promise.**

**I have a good scene brewing for him...**

**Anyways, I made quite a few OC's for this chapter...what do you think?**

**Like them/Don't like them/Indifferent but miss the old characters?**

**Let me know!**

**More reviews brings more motivation for promptly posted chapters ;3**

* * *

Special Thanks to:

**violets fire, karkat030, disney extremist,** and **EmilyxJane **for your follows and favorites!

**DragonFireFT: **haha bring all the fuckery! *shakes fist at the heavens* I apologize if I swear a lot. I try and pretend like I do so tastefully, but that is kind of an oxymoronic statement. Hopefully you still enjoyed the chapter!

**blazingwing: **That's ok! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter :3 And no worries, I'm not shoving Hiccup aside. He has an important role that will come into play soon. I try to give them all equal stage time in the big picture, but I apologize if I've been focusing too much on one or another the last few chapters.

**BlackNightRaven1: **Hopefully your grounding sentence is over soon. Word of advice: Don't get mad, just be cooler than them. :] My personal philosophy at least. Anyway, what do you think about Tom and Nico now?

**hersheykiss221: **hey! I missed you! Thanks for reviewing again :3 It's interesting that you said you're not mad at Toothless. Let me know if your opinions about him change at all.

**Teddy: **hahahaha I love that you call him 'Toothless Babes'. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I always had the impression you had a soft spot for him. But yeah, were your questions answered at all? Thanks for leaving such lovely reviews btw. I'm finally happy I've found a way to answer them, since you leave them as a guest. And I don't think you're a bad person for anticipating da drama. I think it just shows you're into the story :3 Which I appreciate more than you know.

**Elder The 1st: **Oh...oh...you're picking up what I've been throwing down ;D

**Kigen Dawn: **You are totally right in how you phrased everything. Things are messed up and part of feels bad to torture my characters, but I can't help myself. But yeah, hopefully they can figure out a way to change everything for the better.

**EmilyxJane: **I love his dark side though... And you are also right. Hiccup is smarter than they are giving him credit for. As you can probably tell from the end of this chapter. And I totally feel ya. Never before have I gotten so attached to characters I've written about. Even though I took general things about them from the movies, I feel like I could replace their names and no one would really know this was a fanfic. I feel more possessive over them than just the average fanfic characters. You know what I mean?

**karkat030: **Ahhh thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first one too! (And more impressed you read it in one night...geez louis). xP But you're right, his brother has been trying to get Toothless help for a while now without much luck. Maybe something will change his mind soon...


	6. Schuld

**..**

**This is mostly in response to HuskaAkita's comment from the last chapter, but this applies in general. Keep in mind that this entire story is taking place in Germany as of right now. Therefore, the characters are conversing in German most of the time and I personally distinguish it using brackets [ ] instead of quotation marks "" when translating the speech within the story. Sometimes I will leave bits untranslated and in quotes, but I want you all to trust me as the author that I'm not doing so to try and hoodwink you or give you trouble. Any text I leave untranslated is usually just for setting purposes. Just know that you're no worse off if you don't understand those bits.**

**A/N: The first scene is a dream/flashback.**

* * *

Schuld

_[Well, Tom and I better get going,] Alli said tiredly as she stood up from the couch. _

_[Wow, you two are already turning into an old married couple,] Nico slurred as he took another swig of his drink. [It's only three in the morning.] _

_Alli stuck her tongue out playfully at him and Tom added, [Yeah, well. That's what happens when you get up at the crack of dawn for work. Not everyone can have your job, Nico.] _

_Nico laughed and nudged Luka in the side before asking, [How did the interview go with the boss by the way?]_

_Luka nodded his head as he took another drink and said, [Good I think. He said he'll call me next week and let me know.]_

_[Awesome,] Nico smiled encouragingly at him before turning his attention back onto Alli and Tom. [Well, we'll see you both later.]_

_[Ya, ciao,] Tom said as he left out the door closely followed by Alli. _

_Nico stood up and wavered a little before going to lock the deadbolt. [I think you'll get the job though,] he said in reference to their previous conversation. _

_Luka shrugged and said, [I don't know. I have no formal training or anything-]_

_[Yeah, but I've seen what you can do,] Nico interjected before taking a seat next to him on the couch. [You're better at coding than all the other college grads that have applied. How'd you get so good anyway?]_

_[Ehm…my mum starting teaching me when I was younger and then after I moved to the States, my dad worked with someone who was into the same thing,] he explained while staring absentmindedly at his drink. _

_[You must be smart then, to learn at such a young age,] Nico complemented and relished in making Luka crack a smile at the comment. [Did you move back here with your mom?]_

_Nico instantly knew he had said the wrong thing after how quickly Luka's smile faded. However, he answered, [Uh, no. My mom died when I was thirteen and I left to go live with my dad in the States.]_

_[I'm sorry man…So you left your dad then to come back here?]_

_[He died too.]_

_[Oh…] Nico trailed off suddenly feeling like shit. [I'm really sorry. That's horrible.]_

_Luka shrugged and replied, [It's alright, I'm over it. He was kind of an asshole.]_

_[I feel that,] Nico said as he took another drink. [My dad was a drunk. Eventually drank himself to death. I just kind of wish it happened a lot sooner than it did.]_

_Luka cast his eyes on Nico, who instantly felt like he had exposed too much about himself._

_[I…I mean…he would get really mad at us sometimes…] he said as he trailed off and took another drink. [Especially with my mom.]_

_Nico heard Luka take a deep breath before he saw him lean his arms across his lap and said, [I can relate.] _

_[You can?] Nico asked looking back over at him. _

_Luka nodded solemnly and alluded, [It kind of sucks when you're young and can't do anything about it.]_

_Nico stared at Luka for a long moment. He never really knew what to make of the guy…_

_[I..uh…] he started but was having trouble connecting his brain to words, [I better clean some of this up.] Then he proceeded to gather up all the empty beer bottles and carry them into the kitchen. However, his drunkenness got the best of them and one slipped out of his grasp, landing directly onto the wooden floor and shattering. _

_"__Sheiße..." he slurred reaching to set the other bottles on the counter before bending down to pick up the shards of glass. But as he picked up the individual chunks, a piece slid and sliced across his palm causing him to cry out in pain and drop the remaining shards onto the hard floor. _

_Luka appeared around the corner and immediately started picking everything up in his place. Nico merely stared at his bleeding palm trying to see if there was still any glass in it. _

_[Here, come here,] Luka murmured before supporting Nico around the smaller fragments and to his bathroom. [Do you have tweezers?] he asked. _

_Nico gestured up to the cabinet and turned on the faucet to run cold water over his hand. Luka then rummaged through the bottles and vials before pulling out a pair of tweezers and washing them off. He indicated for Nico to give him his hand, who conceded and held it open to allow Luka access to the cut. _

_[You're really not the most functional drunk, are you?] Luka asked while smirking teasingly up at him._

_[Not really,] Nico agreed while laughing at his own failure. _

_Luka leaned over and inspected Nico's palm closely. [Yeah you've got a little bit in there. Just hold still for me,] he said as he adjusted the tweezers in his hand. _

_Nico took a deep breath and braced himself for the misery. Although, after the initial stabbing pain of the tweezers, Luka removed the shard as quickly as he had inserted the tweezers. _

_[Wow…that's it?] Nico asked looking for conformation. _

_[Yeah,] Luka breathed and smiled a little at him._

_Nico looked away embarrassed and searched to pull out a bandage to wrap his hand. Luka ran a hand through his hair before turning to leave the bathroom. _

_After Nico was finished, he walked out to see Luka slouched on the couch with his eyes closed a little._

_[Thanks for your help,] Nico said to then see Luka open an eye to look up at him. [I guess it serves me right for being rude earlier.] _

_[When were you rude?]_

_[I just got up and left in the middle of our conversation…I didn't mean to make it look like I didn't care about what you said or anything…]_

_Luka's face relaxed into a smile and stood up to face Nico, which made Nico hesitate all of a sudden. [I didn't make you feel awkward did I?] he asked. _

_[No…] Nico started but ended up getting lost in Luka's gaze. He had the most unusual eyes… [But, you know, it's always hard to…talk about shitty parents.]_

_[We could talk about something else then,] Luka said in a low tone as he stood over Nico._

_Nico didn't say anything as he slowly looked up in order to connect again with Luka's gaze. He couldn't think of anything else to say as he was trying to steady his own heartbeat._

_[Why are you staring at me like that?] Luka asked quizzically as he raised an eyebrow at him. _

_[Sorry…] he said while observing more closely the raven-haired boy's facial features. [You just…are different than anyone else I've ever hung out with,] he admitted._

_[And how's that then?] Luka asked as a corner of lips curved up a little while his eyes focused on Nico's. _

_Nico didn't even realize that he had slowly brought himself closer to Luka as he had spoken, sparing only inches between the two of them._

_[I couldn't say, really,] he uttered in almost a whisper. _

_Then before he had put it together, Luka bent his head slightly and delicately pressed his lips against Nico's. After pulling away, he smiled coyly at him while Nico just stood there baffled._

_Holding his assured grin, Luka simply said, [You're welcome by the way. I should probably be go-"_

_But before he could finish his sentence, Nico pushed himself up to kiss the raven-haired boy back. It was quick, but it managed to cause warmth to bloom in his cheeks. He pulled away for just a moment, flitting his gaze between Luka's eyes and his lips, before giving in and pushing himself against him even more forcefully. _

_In his drunken haze, he had forgotten Luka's anatomy entirely. He had become lost in his face and couldn't help but be mesmerized by him. And as he continued to kiss him, he thought about nothing. He only felt the rush it gave to feel the other's lips pressing against his own, his teeth biting his tongue playfully, and the taste of mouth..._

_He paused in his frenzy after realizing what he was doing. As feminine as Luka appeared to him…he wasn't a girl. Pulling back while panting a little he looked up into the raven-haired boy's eyes and felt immediately drawn in again. _

_But he stopped himself. He just had to turn himself off somehow. _

_Reaching forward tentatively, he grabbed the bottom of Luka's shirt and pulled it up. Luka complied and raised his arms to allow Nico to lift it over his head. As he did so his long, dark hair fell and cascaded around his shoulders and hung past his collarbone. Nico scanned his eyes along the boy's torso. He knew Luka was thin for a guy. But…the smoldering way his eyes watched him, how his hair draped past his shoulders, and his small waist…_

_Close enough. _

…

…

Nico languidly woke from his dream pressing his palm into his forehead. Why did he drink so much that night? And why the hell was he reliving that experience in his dreams? Was it just because Luka had stayed the night again? He sat up and took a deep breath trying to settle his thoughts. His body ached after feeling the effects of the tequila from the night prior, but fortunately, it wasn't a true hangover. He just felt really thirsty and the need to fill his stomach with something substantial. Urgh…but that would have meant that he would have to go to the store. However…there was still the frozen pizza from the night before…He figured that it would have to do or else he'd have no breakfast.

Crawling out of bed, he raised his arms above his head to stretch out his sore muscles. But then he noticed that the blankets and pillow he had given to Luka were folded neatly and placed next to his bed. He must have left already…

But after leaving his room, the aroma of coffee filled his nose and he followed the smell dreamily down the hall and into the kitchen.

[You're still here?] Nico asked in surprise when he saw Luka standing at the counter preparing a cup of coffee. Then after looking off to the side, he saw one of his shopping bags on the floor and a few fresh baked rolls, a small block of cheese, and some breakfast sausage laid out. [And you bought breakfast?] he asked perplexed by the generosity and that in order to do all this, he would have had to have woken up at least an hour ago.

[Mhm,] Luka nodded while helping himself to Nico's cream in the fridge and adding a little to his coffee. [It was the least I could do for causing you so much trouble,] he said monotonously before leaning against the counter to sip.

[You didn't…] Nico said still a little surprised.

Luka shrugged again and said, [Either way, I wasn't planning on staying. I just bought this for you and was going to make a quick cup of coffee for myself before heading out.]

[Well…] Nico started to concede, but quickly changed his mind, [No, stay. You might as well, considering you bought everything.] He moved over to his cupboard and pulled out a couple plates and started to set his small kitchen table. As he did so, he looked over into the living room and asked, [Where did the girls go?]

[They woke up a little after I did. Laura asked me to give you that,] he said pointing to a magnet on the fridge.

Nico walked over and noticed it was her phone number. [Nice,] he quipped happily. [Did you get Charlie's?] he asked turning to look at the raven-haired boy.

He smiled slightly and answered, [Yeah. Did you want it?] After saying so, he reached in his pocket to pull out a small, folded bit of paper.

Nico then remembered their conversation the other night as well as the dream he had this morning. So he tried to behave nonchalantly. [I mean…sure. As long as you're not using it,] he said taking the note from Luka. Then he turned to grab some jam from the fridge and brought everything over to the table.

[How'd you want your coffee?] Luka asked while Nico finished setting the table.

[Cream, same as you,] Nico replied as he sat down.

Luka finished up what he was doing and brought the two mugs over to the table, setting one in front of Nico before sitting down himself.

[Thanks for all this though,] Nico admitted to Luka as he helped himself to the bread. Then he laughed a little and added, [Usually people aren't this nice when they stay over.] His mind fleetingly recounted many a time when people left behind many a mess for him to clean up.

[It's no problem, really,] Luka repeated as he took a bite of the roll.

An awkward silence draped over the both of them. The only sound either could hear was the chewing their mouths made.

Eventually, Nico came up with a question to try and stimulate some kind of conversation. [So…where'd you get the scar on your back from?] he asked in reference to the intricate fractal he had seen the first night Luka had stayed over.

However, after hearing the question, Nico saw as Luka paused mid-bite and his eyes flickered to glance at Nico in a way that suddenly made Nico regret asking in the first place.

But he answered anyway, [Someone I knew in the States.]

[Mm…] Nico murmured in contemplation as he cut his roll and spread more jam on it. [I bet that stuff hurts way more than any tattoo would, huh?]

Luka simply nodded his head and took a bite out of his little sandwich.

[How long do those last for?]

[Awhile.] Luka answered even more sharply that made it clear he didn't want to continue talking about it.

The silence fell upon them again as they continued to eat. Nico realized the atmosphere between the two of them had drastically changed.

So he tried to change the subject again, [Did you get in touch with your boyfriend at all?]

Luka shook his head slightly and stared at the table.

[…Did you even **try** to talk to him?]

Luka shook his head again.

[Well…look,] Nico said all of a sudden feeling responsible for what happened, [If you need some more time. Feel free to stay here as long as you want. But I'm sure if you just talked it out, he'd understand.]

Luka smirked cynically before raising his eyes to look at Nico and replying, [He's given me a lot of chances already.]

Nico simply held Luka's gaze for a minute contemplating what he meant by that. Then he laughed nervously and asked, [Do you do that a lot? Get drunk and…] he trailed off.

Luka bit his lip and shook his head. [No…I just come with a lot of baggage. And I seem to hurt everyone around me without even trying.]

[Oh come on,] Nico exclaimed protesting against his melodrama, [If you don't mean to hurt anyone, you can't really blame yourself, can you?]

[I can if I could have prevented it.]

[Shit happens, man,] Nico said as he laid his arms on the table. [The only thing you can do is learn and move on.]

Luka cast his gaze back to the table as if contemplating what Nico had said. Nico hoped he had helped to some extent. He wasn't the best person at giving advice given his history…

Suddenly Luka pushed his chair back to stand up and started gathering the plates and silverware from the table.

[You don't have to do that,] Nico interjected standing up as well. However, Luka ignored him in silence and continued to clean up. [Hey,] Nico said as he reached out to grab Luka's arm, [I'll take care of it later. Let's go out.]

Luka looked over at him in surprise. [Out where?] he asked.

[I don't know,] Nico shrugged suddenly realizing he had moved from nearly kicking Luka out to inviting to spend the day with him. [I was just going to buy pants today. Whatever else we do has got to be more fun than that.]

Luka laughed silently and raised his gaze to meet Nico's, making Nico reflect on what had happened between the two of them the night before. He just came off as…vulnerable in a way. Nico felt the need to help him.

After a moment, Luka replied, [Alright.]

…

…

Jack finished drying himself off from his afternoon shower after returning from a long run. Part of him just needed to escape for a minute and clear his head, another part of him was avoiding Benedikt like the plague.

Jack knew that Benedikt was well-aware that something was wrong. The guy had some extra-sensory twin radar or something. However, Jack also knew that he wouldn't say anything as long as Hiccup was around. So he had conveniently gone out for a run and showered knowing Hiccup would be home by the time he was done.

"Hey Hic," Jack greeted as he walked out of the bathroom seeing Hiccup lounging on the bed.

"Hey," he replied simply turning the page of a book.

Figuring that Hic was engrossed in his novel, Jack proceeded to move about and finish dressing himself. He pulled on a pair of brown jeans and a forest green t-shirt.

Not even looking up from his novel, Hic spoke abruptly, "Luka's not back yet."

Jack paused from fixing his hair and looked over at Hiccup in concern. He almost never called Toothless by his real name…

But trying to settle his nerves Jack replied, "No? I'm sure he'll be back pretty soon though."

"How do you know?"

"He…texted Benedikt a while ago," Jack smoothly lied.

However he watched as Hic reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone before tossing it over to Jack, who reached out and reflexively caught it before realizing it was Toothless's phone.

"Where did you find this?" he asked suddenly growing anxious.

"After he left yesterday afternoon to go look for it," Hic replied sharply while pretending to be engrossed in his book again.

Jack stood absolutely stunned as he slowly put together the trap he had fallen into.

"You going to tell me what happened between you two?" Hic asked again, the anger starting to weigh heavier on his tone.

"N-nothing," Jack stuttered in his failed attempt at a lie.

"Yeah?" Hic replied as he shut the book and dropped it on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed. "He came back from a run with his arms and neck completely scratched up. And on top of that, his eyes were red. Now **tell** **me** what happened," he demanded as he glared into Jack.

"I dunno. I wasn't with him-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Hiccup raged at him as he stood up, causing Jack to back up a step. "Do you think I'm some kind of **idiot**?!" he asked breathing heavily as he spat out every word. "Do you think that I haven't **noticed** you and Benedikt walking on eggshells around me for the past **six** months?!"

"N-n-no Hic. That's not it at all, we just-"

"I **know **something is wrong, Jack," Hiccup said lowering his voice to a normal volume. "Now tell me what happened between you two."

A long pause ensued between the two of them as they stared one another down. Jack was too afraid to speak. He had no idea where to start. And he didn't know how to start without seriously hurting Hiccup.

Fortunately Hiccup broke the silence first, "Something happened with him and someone else, didn't it?" he asked in a low voice.

Jack felt his breath catch in his throat; however, he slowly nodded in confirmation. The staring contest continued for several more moments until, finally, Jack started to explain, "A couple nights ago he came back really late and completely trashed. He…was a giant ass towards me and wouldn't answer me in English at all. Eventually, he threw up and that's when I saw the bruises all over his neck. I knew neither of us gave those to him…" Jack finished keeping his eyes fixated on the floor during the whole explanation.

Hiccup paused, but Jack eventually heard him ask, "Someone named Nico, right?"

Jack looked up at him in surprise and asked, "How'd you know that?"

"I know the password to his phone."

Jack knew that Toothless never gave anyone his passwords. So Hic must have figured it out without him knowing.

Hiccup interrupted his thoughts and continued asking in a low tone, "So what happened after you found out?"

"Nothing…at first," he admitted while returning his focal point to the floorboards. "He was too much for me, so I left him with Benedikt. The next morning, he insisted on going on a run with me and acted as though nothing had happened."

"Maybe he didn't actually do anything," Hiccup stated plainly.

"Yes he **did, **Hic. What other explanation **is **there?" Jack asked growing exasperated at the extent to which Hiccup could simply turn a blind eye to anything Toothless did. "I couldn't put up with it anymore and we got in a fight in the woods, during which he said a lot of shit to me and actively **freaked** me out. I ran back home and avoided him ever since."

"What did you say to him?"

Jack's jaw dropped as he looked up at Hiccup. "What do you mean what did I say to **him**?!" he asked completely baffled that Hiccup was instantly blaming him for this whole thing. "**He **was the one who said I…" and he trailed off unable to repeat the words.

"What?" Hiccup asked continuing to keep his glare fixated on Jack.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," Jack said growing angry.

"Was it true?"

Jack stood absolutely dumbfounded at Hiccup's line of questioning. "Why are you instantly taking **his **side?!" he yelled throwing his arms up.

"Because you haven't told me what either of you said," he replied in an unwavering tone that made Jack grow even more furious.

"I busted him alright?!" Jack yelled in complete exasperation, "I told him that I found the bruises and was pissed at him for treating me like dirt and whoring around behind our backs. After which, he proceeded to say the only reason I was mad was because I-"

But amid his rant, Jack was interrupted by their bedroom door being thrown open and Benedikt storming in and shoving Jack toward the bed, who caught himself on his hands and twisted around to face the virulent blonde.

"Did you seriously SAY that to him?" he asked, his voice nearly a roar.

Jack didn't answer, as he could only stare wide-eyed at Benedikt as his breath shuddered and sweat started to drip down his neck.

The anger became even more evident in Benedikt's face and he started to clench his fists reflexively. Hiccup noticed immediately and shoved himself in between the two, effectively shoving Benedikt away as he shouted, "Do you have any IDEA what **you **of all people saying that would mean to him?!"

"What are you TALKING about?!" Jack shouted growing furious that everyone was blaming him for this. "If he gave two **shits **about me then he wouldn't have turned all Hannibal Lector and nearly molested me in the middle of the woods!"

Benedikt's frustration looked to be near its breaking point as he reached up to roughly pull both his hands through his hair and down his face. After taking one last flustered breath, he turned on his heel and said as he stormed out, "Forget it. I'm going to go find him."

"You don't even KNOW where he IS!" Jack yelled after him, from which the only response he received was the front door slamming shut.

Jack stood there panting and staring at his open bedroom door. He couldn't believe any of that had fucking happened. That Benedikt had yelled at **him **for getting mad over something he was perfectly **allowed **to be mad about. And yet both him **and **Hiccup were treating him like this was all his own fault.

After remembering Hiccup he looked over to his right to see the brunette standing perfectly still alongside him. He was focusing on a distant point completely lost in thought.

Trying to gain control of his breathing Jack shuddered and said, "You're honestly not blaming me for all this too, are you?"

Hic didn't answer for a minute. He continued to stand there staring at the wall.

"Hic?"

"He needs **help**, Jack," he said in a low voice.

"For what?!"

"This isn't **him**," he emphasized again.

Jack couldn't believe his ears anymore. "Hic, you can't just keep forgiving him for everything just because you love him."

"You don't get it Jack," Hic growled before turning to look at Jack sharply. "**I **stayed out of it because Benedikt asked me to and I trusted his judgement. But now I know that **you **were in on it and just ended up making everything worse."

Jack nearly flinched as the brunette's words sliced into him. "That's not fair," he said as his voice caught in his throat as he struggled to hold his composure. "**He's** the one who messed up here, not me."

"He doesn't know what he's **doing** half the time, Jack."

Jack bit his lip and turned to face away from Hic as he said, "Fine. Blame me. Whatever."

Hiccup cut him off with a sigh. "Never mind. I'm going to go find him."

And with that he strode out the door leaving Jack behind and alone. As Jack watched him go, he grit his teeth and failed to hold it in any longer.

* * *

**Aw Jack baby, I hate making you cry...**

**So... I'm gonna be honest and say that I had a really shitty day today.**

**But maybe that's good for you all because I tend to write more when I'm upset.**

**Perhaps the key to my craft is to wallow in the pit of unemployment forever despite how much I've studied my ass off.**

**Anyway /endrant/...you spent 5 minutes reading this chapter. It'd mean the world to me if you took a few more to leave a review.**

**xoxo**

* * *

Special Thanks to:

**Ishikawa Miki, Andrew008, Shanatora, ajmc2509, ruka126, Love Laugh Live Your Life, Rowis12, JackieMikaFrost,** and **Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac **for following/favoriting my original work as well as this sequel.

**EmJx: **haha yeah I am so passionate about these characters. If I had any artistic drawing ability, I would try and make this into a manga. But alas...I suck at that. u_u Thank you for the review though, you know how much I appreciate it. xoxo

**hersheykiss221: **hahaha yeah they definitely don't give Hic the credit he deserves. Hopefully you still like him even though he blew up at Jack.

**violets fire: **Oh yeah, fo sho. I like to think of Hiccup as an intuitive person. He's just good at understanding other people. Anyway, sorry for the long pause in between updates.

**HuskaAkita: **I answered the first part of your review up top. But if you really needed to know what Nico sent Luka in the text that Hic saw. He said, "Hey Luka, I begging you to totally forget last night. Please call me later." So it wasn't meant to be new information to you as the reader, but rather just to hint that Hiccup figured out what was going on. Sorry if it stressed you out though. I hope it didn't turn you off completely.

**Kigen Dawn: **haha I never knew that you expected so much out of angry Hiccup xD

**Teddy: **haha your reviews always make me smile. I hope that Hiccup got angry enough for you this time around. I'm so glad you still enjoy the story so much even though I'm honestly making this up as I go along. I'm seriously surprised that this idea is developing as much as it had. I guess I'll just see where this goes...

**blazingwing: **haha no I like the name Nico. I'm generally trying to find German names that don't make people automatically think of lederhosen. xP Do you still like my portrayal of Nico? I don't want to ruin the name for you...

**Elder The 1st: **haha nope, you definitely got it. But I'm glad you like my version of Hiccup. Hopefully that hasn't changed after this chapter. But if it has, you can tell me. I like to know these things :] And yeah, I'm adding OC's because shoving random movie characters in at this point seems unbefitting. Plus I am still making this up as I go along, so who knows when I'll need them lol.

**JackieMikaFrost: **Sorry for the late update! But I appreciate the motivation all the same :3


	7. Brüderlichkeit

...

Brüderlichkeit

Hiccup searched all night but could find no trace of Toothless. He had no idea where to even start. Despite having looked through his phone, Toothless left little trace of his whereabouts. He kept no addresses or search history or anything other than phone numbers. And in his rage, he had forgotten to bring Toothless's phone with him. So the best he could do was wander around the city, checking bars and clubs in the hopes of someone having seen him.

But he quickly abandoned his endeavor after realizing how fruitless it was. He wouldn't find him.

On his way home, he slowly felt guilt percolate into his chest as he remembered how much anger he had spewed at Jack. But even after climbing the stairs to their apartment and entering his bedroom, the sight of Jack asleep on the edge of the bed clutching one of their pillows did nothing to Hiccup's resolve. He was still mad at Jack. He couldn't simply forgive him after lying to his face time after time for months on end like that. It wasn't the same as Toothless. Toothless only lied to protect him. Jack lied to shelter him.

After changing his clothes and removing his prosthetic, Hic lay on the opposing edge of their large bed and turned away from the white-haired boy. Anger still licked at the worry that suffused his mind. He couldn't shake it. He would only stop feeling angry at Jack once they found Toothless.

He only hoped that Benedikt knew how…

…

…

The red door. Nothing unique about it. It was the same color as every other door in this apartment building. But Benedikt had been waiting in front of it for about fifteen minutes now. At first he doubted whether he had the right place, however it was the same address that Tom had given him. Then he wasn't sure if anyone was even home, so he stood, listening for the remainder of the time. It was late, but not late enough that he could assure anyone would be home.

Then he heard a door open and some muffled laughter from within that gave Benedikt the conformation he needed.

Reaching up, he cordially knocked on the door as if he wasn't visiting unusually late. A minute later, the door opened, catching on the chain and a young guy roughly the same age answered it. The first thing Benedikt noticed about him was his dark, brown hair was mussed and his blue eyes were undoubtedly bloodshot.

[Can I help you?] he asked lazily, obviously confused as to who the stranger was.

[I'm here for Luka,] he said trying to analyze the one he knew was Nico.

And at the mention of Luka's name, Nico's eyes widened in recognition ever so slightly. [Sure…just a minute,] he said slowly before shutting the red door.

Benedikt leaned closer to the barrier and heard as Nico got Luka's attention, who a moment later unhooked the chain and opened door. Benedikt immediately noted the lull in his movements and how he looked him in the eye as if merely amused.

[Bene,] he greeted with a slack grin on his face as he leaned against the doorframe.

[Luka, let's go for a walk,] Bene demanded more than asked.

To which, Luka arched an eyebrow in intrigue and then turned to look behind him at Nico. [This can't wait until morning?] he asked simply after turning his head to look back at Bene.

Bene only stared his brother down as he didn't feel like answering to his sarcasm. Luka breathed a silent laugh and then simply closed the door. He briefly heard a muffled conversation, out of which, he only heard Luka say the word 'Bruder', probably informing Nico of their kinship. Then the door reopened and Luka stepped out shutting the red door behind him.

[So you want to talk?] he asked putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall by the door.

[Yeah, let's go,] Benedikt said nodding his head and turning toward the staircase.

[Why? Just tell me what you want,] Luka said stubbornly but still maintaining the smug expression.

Benedikt turned and stared at him, analyzing him critically.

"Bist du _high_ oder was?" he asked in reference to Luka's peculiarly droll behavior.

Luka smirked and cocked his head as he inquired curiously, [Why do you ask?]

Benedikt had enough of his games. Grabbing Luka by the wrist, he pulled him toward the staircase. After stumbling once, Luka obediently followed him without a word until they arrived outside.

[Bene, you really do know how to bring down my night,] Luka slurred as the crossed the threshold and Benedikt let go of his wrist.

[Don't even start,] Bene said as he whipped around to face his raven-haired counterpart. [Just tell me what you think you're doing here.]

Luka pulled out his tin of tobacco and paper before shrugging and starting to prepare a cigarette in silence. When he was done he answered, [Just looking to have some fun.] Then he held both hands up to light the cigarette in his mouth as he asked, [Why is that **your** problem?]

Benedikt chose to ignore his question and continued probing, [Does that 'fun' have something to do with why your neck's bruised up?]

Luka shrugged once and pulled the cigarette back holding in the smoke, before exhaling deeply and admitting, [Sure. I like him, he's curious. It's almost like being with a virgin,] he chuckled lightly before inhaling again.

[So you try and convince a drunk, straight guy into thinking you look enough like a girl to screw?] Benedikt asked crossing his arms.

The raven-haired brother's lips curved up into a sly grin as he directed his emerald gaze into Benedikt's amber one. [Trust me, he didn't need convincing,] he murmured before letting the rest of the smoke drift out the sides of his smile. Then he added, [I just showed a bit of my vulnerable side and he ate it up.]

[So the new wardrobe is also just a coincidence then?] Benedikt remarked after quickly scanning his eyes down Luka's form. He was still wearing his fitted black jeans, but the shirt was new. It was just a long-sleeve grey shirt with the sleeves pushed up. But it fit his thinner frame enough that when coupled with his hair, it made him appear more feminine than he usually preferred.

[I needed a change of clothes,] he said casually as he stepped off the porch and sauntered past Benedikt and turned down the sidewalk.

[So why didn't you just come home?] Benedikt asked as he followed behind.

[I didn't feel I needed to.]

[Because why?] Benedikt pushed, trying to make Luka admit his version of what happened.

[Because I didn't want to be interrogated for no reason,] Luka admitted bitingly before dropping his used up bud on the ground.

[I'm sorry _Zahnlos_, enlighten me. Are you trying to be a bitch or an asshole right now? Because it's hard to tell.]

Luka halted his march and wheeled around to face his brother. At first he looked angry, but that quickly morphed into a wicked smirk as he reached out to graze his fingers along the side of Benedikt's head. Then he lightly took his brother's chin in his fingertips and said quietly, [I told you…drop it with the dumb nickname already.]

Benedikt knocked his arm away, to which Luka's grin grew a little bigger, before he turned around again and continued on his path. Bene followed him fuming and considered his best course of action at that point.

He needed to calm down. Luka was just trying to rile him up, which would eventually lead to him getting his way. He took a deep breath and picked up his pace so he could walk alongside his brother. [Look, why don't you just come home with me?] Bene suggested in a much gentler tone.

[Why should I?] Luka asked as uncommitted as if making a business deal.

[Because I miss you,] Bene admitted honestly. He wanted his brother back. Spending his days worrying about him and wondering about his whereabouts was wearing him thin. He also knew what would convince Luka to follow him.

Luka glanced at him sideways and studied him for a moment. Then he confessed, [Jack and Hic are mad at me.]

[Then you can sleep in my room tonight,] Bene offered quickly as he watched Luka expectantly.

Luka didn't say anything for a minute, they just walked together down the street in silence. The streetlamps illuminating their path, while the trees cast shadows alongside them. Finally, Luka nodded and muttered, [Alright.]

Success. Benedikt held the triumphant expression back from his face knowing he had cracked Luka's resolve without it turning into a fight. However, he wanted to see if he could do better…

After turning off the deserted road that would lead them to their neighborhood, they walked down to the river to take that route instead. It was much more secluded and Benedikt knew the solitude would offer comfort between the two of them.

Then he decided to break the silence. Benedikt laughed a little and asked, [Do you remember that one time when you asked mom why she wasn't married?]

Luka's face relaxed into a genuine smile as he recounted the memory. [Yeah,] he breathed. [You made me feel like an idiot.]

Benedikt laughed as he reflected back as well. He didn't realize he had embarrassed Luka so much…

…

…

_Luka stood next to their kitchen table with his arms draped over top of it as he watched his mother impatiently finish cooking lunch. She had her long, blonde hair tied back in a loose bun and was preparing her homemade meatballs over the stove. It smelled amazing and Luka hadn't had anything since breakfast. Benedikt was busy setting the table, but he stopped once he realized he forgot the cups. _

_[I got it!] Luka called as he swung himself to slide under the table and then hopped to climb on top of the counter to open the cupboard doors._

_[Luka. What did I say about climbing on the counters?] their mother chastised him after turning away from the stove. _

_Luka obediently slinked off the counter and turned to grab the stool out from under the sink. After grabbing the cups the proper way, he set them in front of each place set before taking a seat at their circular table in expectation of food._

_His mother peeked behind her shoulder at him and laughed. [Don't worry. I'm just about done here,] she said as she took the meatballs out of the pan. _

_Benedikt took a seat across from Luka and gave him a devious look that made Luka tense and smirk at his brother. Then as though they had the same thought at the same time, they both leaned down in their seats and had a foot war under the table, kicking each other playfully in the shins trying their hardest to land the most strikes. It was one of their many games, even though the game had no actual rules. Luka landed a couple jabs to his brother, but then Benedikt slunk down even further in his chair to give him more reach. Luka shrieked and pulled his legs up into his chest in the chair to protect himself. _

_Just at that moment, their mother turned around to set the dishes of food on the table. She raised an eyebrow at Luka and instructed, [Luka, put your feet on the ground.] He followed her order and after she turned to grab the rest of the food, Luka shot his brother a vengeful glare. Bene just smiled triumphantly back and straightened up in his chair. _

_Their mother sat down and started dishing out food to all of them. [How was school today you two?]_

_[Stupid,] Luka muttered immediately as he picked up his fork and knife to cut his meatballs. _

_Their mother picked up her own cutlery and paused thoughtfully for a moment before responding, [You'll get used to it soon, Luka. Frau Berger is a good teacher.]_

_[They didn't have to separate us, though,] Benedikt argued in defense of his brother. [I was the one constantly talking…]_

_[It wasn't about that Benedikt,] she said moving her attention to her blonde son. [You two have been in the same class since you were four years old. You're seven now and it's good to experience new things now that you're older,] she added as she took a bite of salad. _

_[But he doesn't know anyone in the new class!] Benedikt protested in reference to Luka._

_[That doesn't mean he can't get to know them,] their mother responded encouragingly. She looked over at Luka before asking, [Did you meet anyone you liked today?]_

_Luka shrugged and answered, [Yeah I guess…] Then he thought for a moment and suddenly asked, [Mom, how come you're not married?]_

_Their mother stopped chewing momentarily before swallowing and asking, [What do you mean my love?]_

_[One of the kids in my class asked why I didn't have a dad. I told him why, but then he asked why you're still not married to anyone,] Luka explained before taking a bite of potatoes. _

_Their mother was silent as she considered how to answer her son's question. Shrugging, she replied, [I never found the right person I suppose.]_

_[How do you know when you found the right person?] Luka asked as he dug into the green beans. _

_[Because…] she started to say in a pensive voice but paused. She smirked a little at her son and then elaborated, [You know you found the right person because it's someone you always want to have by your side…Someone you miss when they're not there and someone you can always trust to protect you.]_

_Luka stopped eating and watched her for a moment. Then he smiled a little and looked at his brother. [That's what we are, right Bene?]_

_[Yeah, but you can't marry me, idiot,] Benedikt said as he shoved a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth. _

_[__**Benedikt**__.] Their mother scolded for his use of language and talking with his mouth full. _

_Benedikt swallowed and reiterated, [Sorry. But you marry a girl anyway.]_

_Luka stared at his food and muttered angrily, [Girls are annoying though.]_

_His mother laughed whimsically as she stood up to pour herself a glass of wine. But as she walked by, she kissed Luka on the top of the head and ruffled his hair. _

_…_

_…_

[I'm sorry,] Bene laughed as he said, [I didn't know I embarrassed you so much.]

Luka laughed softly and scratched the back of his head. [Yeah, I didn't realize I remembered that so well,] he admitted.

[Well,] Bene said as he put an arm around his brother's shoulders. [Turns out it is pretty hard to separate us, isn't it _Zahnlos_?] he asked semi-teasingly.

Luka smiled broadly. [Yeah, I guess it is,] he agreed while looking over at his brother.

Benedikt instantly breathed a sigh of relief knowing Toothless had finally opened up to him.

They approached their building shortly after and climbed the stairs to their apartment. As Benedikt unlocked the door, he noticed a considerably crestfallen Toothless. Silently, they walked inside and Benedikt motioned for him to follow him up the stairs. After they had gone into Benedikt's room, Toothless shut the door behind him and Benedikt pulled out some extra pajama pants and a shirt from his dresser. He tossed them to Toothless and pulled off his own shirt so he could change.

[I really messed up, didn't I?] Toothless asked in a low voice to his brother.

Benedikt hesitated unsure of how to answer him. [I heard about what happened between you and Jack earlier,] he said as he tossed his clothes in the hamper and walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

[You did?] Toothless asked while following his brother and stopping next to him in front of the mirror.

[Mhm,] Benedikt nodded as he started to brush his teeth. He reached over to grab Toothless's spare toothbrush and handed it to him. [Are you ok?] he mumbled with a mouthful of toothpaste.

Toothless didn't say anything, but instead started to brush his teeth. Benedikt finished before him. After spitting and rinsing his mouth out, he leaned against the wall and waited for his brother to finish. When Toothless was finished he turned to leave the bathroom, but Benedikt put an arm out to stop him. Toothless looked up at his brother, but Benedikt only reached out and pulled his shirt collar off to the side.

[How'd you get these scratches?] he asked in reference to the claw marks across his neck where his bruises were.

[I don't know,] Toothless said before trying to leave again.

But Bene made him pause when he said, [According to Jack, you said some pretty nasty stuff in the woods to him.] Toothless turned his head away from Benedikt, but Benedikt asked anyway, [Do you remember what you said?]

Toothless simply shook his head in answer.

[You weren't drunk?] Benedikt clarified, to which Toothless shook his head again. [You're not just forgetting things from drinking too much _Zahnlos_,] he uttered quietly. [This isn't right.]

[I know…] Toothless croaked, his voice suddenly strained.

Bene suddenly felt relief wash over him that Toothless had finally accepted that reality, albeit with unfortunate consequences.

[They're both just worried about you, you know,] he lulled soothingly while reaching out to squeeze Toothless's upper arm.

[No…Jack fucking hates me now,] Toothless whispered.

[Because Jack's an idiot,] Benedikt said causing Toothless to look up at him in slight surprise. [Look,] he started to rephrase, [No matter what happens, you'll always have me, remember? But before you can fix anything between you and Jack, you have to help yourself first.]

Toothless dropped his head and stared down at the floor. After a moment he sniffed once and promised, [I'll go see the doctor.]

* * *

**If I could just squeeze the both of them, I would.**

**But whew, sigh of relief for Toothless.**

**Maybe now things will look up.**

**Or will they? o.O**

* * *

Special Thanks to:

**PeppermintCrazy **and **Elder The 1st **for your follows/favorites!

**violets fire: **glad to see you're still reading! You'll get to see more of Jack next chapter *promise*

**HuskaAkita: **I've always had the quotes/brackets system going on. Although I should have realized that not everyone remembers that difference every time I post a chapter. But yeah, poor Jack. I felt so bad for him and I totally agree with you. He's always been so generous with Hic. But...we'll see what happens.

**Kigen Dawn: **Totally agree. Angry Hiccup is no bueno. And he did unleash a lot of hate on Jack. Maybe he'll change his mind once he actually talks to Luka.

**Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac: **Thank you! I have the uncensored story posted to AO3 and I'll start adding the sequel as well. Sorry I didn't touch on Jack this chapter. I will the next one.

**TheCrosserOfTheMoon: **Thank you so much! Originally I wasn't going to keep Nico in the story, but I think I will now. He'll play a role later on...

**Elder The 1st: **I have tendency towards the angst... But you've still got the right idea ;D I was writing all day long on this and I want so badly to just keep going with what happens to Jack. I hate keeping him in limbo for too long.

**EmJx: **lol you had to know that since it's me writing the sequel that there would have to be drama xD There is definitely a reason why Benedikt was mad at Jack. But Hic is being pretty stubborn. I can totally tell you have a soft spot for Jack, but that's ok. He needs the love

**Teddy: **I honestly have no idea how you find my updates, but I'm so glad you do! Your review made me laugh and I want to thank you for cheering me up! All is better now, actually. I will be starting a new chapter in my life, so I definitely have a lot of work to do... (which is better than no work and no money so whatever). Hopefully you learned a little more about your babes this chapter xD


	8. Wahrheit

**..**

**Next addition to their story!**

**Again, I have literally been making this up as I go along.**

**So...hopefully you're still liking it! *fingers crossed***

* * *

Wahrheit

As quietly as he could, Hiccup pulled the folded ladder down from the ceiling that led up to the attic. It had been a while since he had gone up there, mostly because he no longer had trouble finding solace.

Ever since Benedikt had brought Toothless back, Hiccup had barely seen him. He had shut himself away in Benedikt's room for almost a week, completely refusing to talk to any of them, and only leaving to go to his new job. And then he would come directly home and hide himself away again. Hiccup could feel the anxiety grow in his chest from not being able to see him, and it didn't help that Jack had taken to avoiding being home whenever possible. The whole situation royally sucked.

Which was why Hiccup had taken it upon himself to visit Toothless on his own. It had been several weeks by now and he was fraught with worry. Ever since a week ago, Toothless had moved out of his brother's room and opted instead for the attic right above it. To Hiccup, it seemed he wanted to put as much distance between them as possible despite living in the same apartment.

Climbing up the step ladder, Hiccup pulled himself onto the attic floor to see Toothless fast asleep under the window on the small bed he had brought up there. Hiccup slowly and quietly straightened up to walk over and see the raven-haired boy up close for the first time in what seemed like forever. After a moment, he noticed that Toothless had fallen asleep with his laptop open on his chest, his slow, even breaths causing the large device to rise and fall gently as the sunset streamed in through the small, oval window.

Despite his worry, Hiccup couldn't help but sigh after seeing how beautiful he was. His skin glowed in the golden light of sunset and his dark hair feathered messily around his face, which held a peaceful expression as he slept. Hiccup really did consider himself to be one of the luckiest people on the planet to be able to call someone like that his. He also really wished that he had brought his sketchbook up with him…

But anyway, he figured he could at least make his love more comfortable. Silently reaching out to lift the laptop from Toothless's chest, Hiccup wasn't prepared for Toothless's arm to snap forward and latch onto Hiccup's wrist with crushing strength, causing Hiccup to gasp and utter a strained grunt as he felt Toothless squeeze his bones together, causing him to release his previous prize.

Just as quickly as Toothless had grabbed him, he abruptly let go of Hiccup's wrist as he woke up and pushed himself into a seating position, resting his face in his hands and propping himself against his knees as reality groggily came into focus for him.

"Hic…what are you doing here?" he asked rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms and his voice raspy from sleep, despite it only being early evening.

"I…just came up to see you," Hiccup answered honestly and nevertheless feeling defeated that Toothless didn't want him there. "I wanted to know if you were doing ok."

"I'm doing fine."

"Alright…" Hiccup trailed off hesitantly before shrugging forlornly and adding, "I guess I'm just worried about you. You know…you don't have to isolate yourself and-"

"Just let me do this, Hic," Toothless stated firmly, having laid his arms across his knees and watching Hiccup intently. "I fucked up," he added unwavering in his demeanor, "And regardless if you forgive me or not…I want to keep my distance until I know what's wrong with me."

Hiccup understood…to a point. But he wanted Toothless to rely on him and not be afraid to be near him. It didn't matter to Hiccup what Toothless did, he didn't like to see him punishing himself like this.

Taking his silence as hesitation, Toothless emphasized once again, "Just leave me be, Hic."

Hiccup exhaled in defeat, knowing that he could not do nor say anything to make the raven-haired boy change his mind once it was made up. He was resigned to his self-induced exile until he decided otherwise. Averting his eyes to the hardwood floor and nodding his head slightly, Hiccup then turned his body to go climb back down the ladder.

But as he knelt down, Toothless actually asked him a question, "How's Jack?"

A tendril of anger actually flared in Hiccup's gut after hearing that. Toothless never bothered to ask Hiccup how he was…

Without even turning around to face him, Hiccup answered, "I wouldn't know, he hasn't been around much." And then he descended the folding ladder to leave Toothless how he wished.

…

…

Jack groggily pressed his eyelids together as he was disturbed too early from his sleep from feather-soft kisses delicately dusting against his cheek. He groaned a little bit and frowned at the disruption, which only elicited an amused giggle from alongside him.

"You're so cute, Jack," Lucie whispered sweetly in his ear.

"Whatever," Jack grunted, keeping his eyes closed in the stubborn struggle of trying to stay asleep even though he knew Lucie wouldn't let him. As predicted, he felt her lightly stroke his chest before leaning in to kiss him gently again, which caused him only to squint and frown in slight annoyance.

She laughed quietly again and Jack knew exactly what she was thinking. "What am I doing?" he asked, his voice still hoarse from drowsiness.

"Your facial expressions…they're adorable," her voice answered alongside him and Jack knew that she was smiling at him.

He opened one eye and looked sideways at her, which only caused her smile to grow wider.

"I'm not cute," he stated begrudgingly before turning on his side away from her. Jack had no idea why he was constantly being categorized as 'cute'. He didn't do anything for god's sake.

But his annoyance was washed away and a euphoric groan escaped him as he felt her gently scratch along his back. God he loved her nails…

After a couple minutes of bliss, he felt her pull herself against his back and nibble gently on his ear before whispering, "It's almost time for class, you know."

He ambiguously grunted an answer to convey that he did realize it, but wasn't happy about it. He felt as she sympathetically stroked his back before lightly patting his butt and exclaiming, "Come on, let's at least have something to eat before we go."

Jack felt as she got off the bed and left to go into the kitchen. He sighed, finally giving in and sat up on the edge of the bed. This was the third time in two weeks that he had spent the night with her. At first, he had just gone out with her after class a couple times and crashed on her couch after being too drunk to get home. But it turned out that she was interested in him, and their relationship grew from there. The thought had occurred to him that perhaps they were going too fast, but at the same time, he did enjoy her company.

Standing up and pulling on his jeans from the day before, he walked into her kitchen while lightly scratching his head. Her apartment was small, but it was clean. She was in Germany for school, but otherwise planned on returning to her family. She was currently in the kitchen cutting bread and wearing a very short nightgown… Unable to resist, he walked up behind her and pulled her dark hair off to the side before gently pressing his lips against her neck. He felt as she melted into him and paused in her food preparation.

"Mm…" she sighed quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her. "We do have to be on time this time," she whispered as his lips had since roved down to her shoulder. "I won't let you stay here if you keep making me late."

Issuing a silent laugh, Jack conceded and pulled away from her to let her resume her previous endeavor. "Did you need me to go get anything?"

"No," she said glancing at him over her shoulder and smiling at his thoughtfulness, "But could you boil some water for coffee?"

Jack nodded in response and moved to help prepare the coffee. After eating brunch and cleaning up, Jack pulled on his shirt and sweatshirt from the day before, hoping no one would notice or care, and left with Lucie to head to class.

Which was as eventful as it always was.

And that wasn't to say that Jack's German hasn't improved. It definitely was helping him, but he just was never the type to enjoy studying. He only had about a month left before he could take the exam to either move on to the next level or drop the class. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do yet…

On the one hand, he could take the next class and improve his language skills so that he could get into a better program and get a better job. On the other hand…he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay in Germany anymore. Toothless had locked himself away and Hiccup was such an ass to him that Jack couldn't just let it go. The dick didn't even apologize to him after Toothless came back, but instead seemed to continue blaming him for Toothless's choice to seclude himself. The whole situation was so unbearable that that was why Jack had avoided going home whenever possible.

But this time, he had to. He was out of clean clothes and desperately needed to shower and shave. So after class, he got on the metro to head to his neighborhood, quietly building up his resolve along the way.

…

…

After unlocking the front door and walking inside, he heard the television on in the dining room. Jack walked up to the doorway and peered inside to see Benedikt sitting alone and eating spaghetti. Benedikt looked sideways at him and nodded in greeting, as his mouth was full, before returning his attention to the news.

Jack pursed his lips and moved on to head upstairs. Benedikt didn't seem to be holding on to his anger with Jack as much as Hiccup was, but there was still tension between the two of them. Whatever anger was left seemed to be because of Jack's argument with Toothless in the woods. Jack knew that Benedikt was absurdly protective over Toothless, which Jack understood to a point, but too often Jack wished that he would just butt out and get laid. The guy had grown increasingly more uptight since Jack and Hiccup had gotten there.

Turning back to head upstairs, Jack walked nonchalantly into his bedroom to see Hiccup lounging on the bed reading a book that from the title Jack could see was in German. Jack hesitated for a moment once Hiccup's eyes met his, but then proceeded to walk over to the dresser and drop his bag on the floor before unpacking it and putting new clothes into it.

The silence was almost palatable as Jack continued to pack up his clothes. He was pretty sure that Hiccup was only pretending to read at this point, since he had no idea how one could concentrate with this much tension in the air.

But after another minute, Hiccup surprised him by asking, "How are you doing?"

Jack stopped packing and straightened up to look at the brunette. He was still holding his book up, but was watching Jack out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine," Jack answered simply. "Just been making friends."

Hiccup gave a half-hearted smile of approval before returning his attention to his book. Jack continued to stare at him for a moment, not knowing what to make of his behavior. Whether he was genuinely concerned about him or if he was just trying to not make the silence so awkward. But then he saw something that heightened his concern.

Striding over, forcing Hiccup's attention back to him, Jack reached out and grabbed Hiccup's arm to get a better look at it and saw red bruising oddly in the shape of fingers. Once Hiccup realized what he was doing, he wrenched his arm away from Jack and pulled his sleeve down to conceal it.

"Did he do that to you?!" Jack asked him angrily

In a rush of defense, Hiccup quickly clamored, "Yeah, but he told me to leave him alone and I startled him. It's my fault I-"

"**No, **Hic." Jack interrupted with such rigidity that Hiccup instantly stopped talking out of surprise. "It's **never **your fault if **he **hurts you, do you understand?!" he exclaimed, his volume rising in his anger.

Hiccup laid his book to the side and stood up in front of Jack, causing Jack to back up a couple steps.

"He's trying his **best**, Jack," he practically growled at him. "He told me to leave him alone and I didn't listen. Not to mention he was asleep. So yeah, this wasn't his fault." Then he laid back down and picked up his book while adding, "It's not as bad as it looks anyway."

Jack stared at him with his mouth hanging open. "Do you even **hear **yourself?!" he asked in utter dismay. He could not fucking believe the extent that Hic would go to defend Toothless.

But Hic seemed to have gone back to pretending not to hear Jack and be grossly engaged in his book.

"Fine," he said enraged, "I'm out." And with that, Jack grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room. If Hic would rather be with an unfaithful asshat that refused to interact with him, and whenever he did so ended up injuring him, then that was his fucking choice.

…

…

After Jack had left, it took Hiccup a while to determine what he had meant by the last thing he said. He wasn't sure whether he should interpret that as a pissed off farewell or if Jack wanted out of their lives entirely. And after almost a week of not seeing him, he regrettably assumed the latter.

And…it hurt. All of a sudden he felt like he had lost everything. He had no one to turn to. Everyone in his class was older and he unsurprisingly hadn't made friends with any of them. Benedikt only cared about his brother and Hiccup knew Toothless would only push him away again should he try to approach him. And what was worse, he had the horrifying suspicion that Toothless would be more concerned about Jack's welfare than Hiccup's. Since that was all he cared about last time… The emptiness in their apartment despite there being three people there most of the time was probably the most crushing of all.

The amassing of worry made him feel as though he had taken a bludgeon to the chest and often made him choke up. It took all of Hiccup's willpower not to cry. He was sick of feeling depressed. He didn't want to let himself slip back into the abyss with no one around to help him anymore…

At the end of the week, Jack finally came back. Hiccup was lying on his bed staring at the wall when Jack walked in with his bag. Hiccup immediately sat up and looked at him in surprise, but then his heart plummeted into his stomach when he saw Jack resume his ritual of taking the rest of his clothes with him.

"Jack…" Hiccup managed to croak out, prompting Jack to glance at him over his shoulder. Hiccup swallowed and struggled to continue, "Jack I'm—"

But a knock at the door interrupted him. After creaking open, Hiccup was surprised to see Benedikt poke half of his body in and say, "Hey, could you both actually come down into the living room to talk?" After posing the question, he quickly retreated again.

Hiccup was surprised that after barely speaking to him for a month, the older brother all of a sudden wanted to have a conversation, and with both him and Jack. Hiccup looked briefly at Jack, who made eye contact with him as well. In a silent exchange, they both agreed to head downstairs to see what Benedikt wanted.

After heading down the small hallway to the left of the staircase, they entered the living room to see Toothless lounging on the leather sofa with Benedikt in the chair alongside him. Benedikt's expression was somber, completely lacking the usual light he seemed to endlessly carry. In such a state, the similarities between the twins became ever more apparent. Toothless's arms were crossed in front of him and his eyes flickered up once Jack and Hiccup entered the room, pausing in the doorway unsure of how to proceed.

"My psychiatrist gave me a diagnosis yesterday," he said very matter-of-fact.

Neither Hiccup nor Jack said a word as they continued to stare at Toothless, waiting for an answer.

But Benedikt interrupted their anticipation and said, "Why don't you both take a seat. He's not dangerous."

Hiccup heard Jack snort alongside him, which caused anger to suddenly flare in him once again at how completely unsympathetic he was being. In his own form of protest, Hiccup boldly strolled into the room and took a seat next to Toothless on the couch. Jack continued to stand in the doorway with his hands in his sweatshirt pocket.

After waiting a moment to see if Jack would consent to sitting, Toothless seemed to give up and carry on. He dropped his gaze into his lap and proceeded to drum his fingers against his arm before taking a deep breath and starting. "I'm sorry it's taken so long," he apologized first, "I just…couldn't face any of you until I knew what was wrong with me." He paused for a minute, his concentration still focused on his lap as he seemed to be gathering up the courage to admit his personal truth aloud, something Hiccup knew he always had trouble doing.

"It's taken so long," he continued, "because the doctor needed to see me several times and perform a few tests before feeling comfortable with the diagnosis. At first," he shrugged, "she thought it was schizophrenia or PTSD but…" he inhaled a couple times before finally confessing, "now she's fairly certain I have dissociative personality disorder."

A silence drifted like a shroud over the room as no one said anything. Hiccup wasn't even sure what to say…which question to ask first.

But Benedikt took the lead, "It explains why he has been forgetting a lot of things and acting unpredictably. And it is not uncommon among those who have undergone a lot of…trauma during childhood."

Toothless continued, "Except that she wasn't certain at first, since I wasn't a child when our mother died and I moved in with my father. But…she thinks it was a coping mechanism I developed to distance myself from abuse and emotionally stressful situations."

The silence continued after the both of them stopped speaking. Toothless continued to stare at his knees, and Benedikt watched Hiccup with such a scrutiny as if wordlessly pushing him to say something.

The first question out of Hiccup's mouth was, "So…you're going to be taking medicine for it now?"

Toothless shook his head slowly and said, "There's no cure. I'll be taking something for anxiety, but other than that it seems like I'll be in therapy for the rest of my life."

That fell like a stone in Hiccup's gut. That the boy he loved would be haunted forever by his ghosts… When he had first learned of his past, Hiccup had thought he was so strong to get past all of it and still be the beautiful person he was…but then Hic realized that no one could walk away from what Toothless had gone through.

"What does this mean?"

Everyone looked up in surprise when Jack finally said something. Hiccup looked back over at Toothless to see him actually hesitate as he looked imploringly at the white-haired boy. Then he averted his gaze again and answered, "Right now she wants to work with me to determine what triggers my alter. Benedikt knows more about it than I do actually…"

"You know it is his alter when he refuses to answer to the name Toothless," Benedikt stated firmly. "His expression is different too," he continued, "But that is harder to determine unless you know what to look for."

"Do you refuse to answer in English too?" Jack asked, his tone hard.

"He does typically, yeah," Toothless said quietly.

"What do you mean 'he does'?" Jack pressed as his eyes narrowed at the raven-haired boy.

"It's not me," Toothless said as he looked back up at Jack and Hiccup was surprised to see that his eyes were shining a little.

"Bullshit," Jack growled.

"Jack." Benedikt cut him off and threw him a glare that would rival even Toothless's. "Whatever happened in the woods was not him. You know what you said and it was your doing that triggered his alter to come out so rapidly."

That seemed to anger Jack again as he balled his fists at his side and started to argue, "Why the **fuck **do you keep—"

"What did you say to him in the woods?" Hiccup interrupted him and turned to watch Jack intensely as well. Jack had never given him a direct answer as to what happened exactly, which brought Hiccup to believe that either Jack didn't want to admit he was in the wrong, or that Toothless had said something to him that was actually true.

Before Jack could even decide to answer, Toothless held out both arms in front of Hiccup and Benedikt and insisted, "Stop…just…stop, alright?" Then he lowered his arms and looked back up at Jack, his expression pleading with him as he said, "I deserved **everything** you said to me that day—"

"Zahnlos…" Benedikt murmured in an attempt at interrupting his twin's degradation of himself.

But Toothless continued despite his brother, "You don't even have to believe me if you don't want to. But I wasn't in control of myself. I didn't **choose** to cheat on you, I didn't mean anything I did in the woods, and I didn't mean to treat you like absolute shit. I don't even expect you to forgive me, I…I just don't want you to blame me."

Hiccup switched his view constantly between Jack and the raven-haired boy, who looked to be on the brink of tears Toothless never cried. There were only two times that Hiccup could remember seeing him like that, neither of which he liked to relive in his own memory. Hiccup looked back up at Jack, anxiously awaiting his answer as much as Toothless was.

And it was a long while before he said anything. Jack continued to stare Toothless down as if trying to discern whether he was lying or not.

"How do we make sure that you stay yourself?" he asked finally. "Because the other you is scary, Toothless."

"I know…" Toothless said as he looked down at his hands again. "So far alcohol seems to be a trigger for me, since even a couple drinks seems to make me black out, despite not being drunk. Other than that…she suggested I refrain from any sexual activity…not that that will be a problem," he added while smiling sardonically.

"That's….weird," Hiccup said wondering why the hell his therapist would suggest something like that.

"Not really," Toothless his eyes switching to look sideways at Hiccup. "I've got a lot to work through with her. I didn't develop normally…and she thinks I tend to use sex as a way to manipulate people. She wants to work with me to help me form emotional relationships in a healthy way…or whatever."

"Does she think our relationship isn't healthy?" Hiccup asked suddenly afraid that this doctor would push them away just like Jack's old therapist did.

"No…no…we can still have what we have, Hic. But…I fucked up. **I'm **fucked up. I have a lot to repent for…" he said solemnly.

Hiccup reached over to squeeze his hand encouragingly and reassured him, "It'll be alright. I'll help you in whatever way you want me to."

Hiccup felt as Toothless squeezed his hand back and nodded sadly before looking back up at Jack again.

And then Benedikt was the next one to speak. "Jack, would you please stay here tonight?" he requested even though Hiccup could tell he was asking for Toothless's sake.

Jack pursed his lips for a moment before replying, "Fine. But I'm sleeping down here on the couch."

* * *

**Aw poor all of them D: **

**So who do you sympathize with? **

**I have trouble choosing...**

**because I think they all have a point.**

**Let me know in a review!**

**More reviews brings promptly posted chapters... xx**

* * *

Special Thanks to:

**martinezabelina18, pkimkeymint,** and **xxNam-niCxxx **for your follows and favorites!

**EmJx: **Yeah...Hiccup's a little blind when it comes to Toothless. And of course Benedikt knows everything! I'd say he knows Toothless better than anyone. Comes with the territory. I'm glad you liked the flashback scene, I really liked writing it since baby Luka is adorable in my mind. Is your love still on Jack or are you moving to Hiccup yet? xP

**violets fire: **yess he needed that doctor. Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

**Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac: **haha awesome! I hope you were equally excited when this popped up in your inbox, sorry it took so long... But I am feeling better. Moving in a new direction in life, but still want to keep writing. It's just a matter of finding the time.

**Teddy: **hahahahahaha I love reading your reviews so freaking much. And you know me, I gotta be suspenseful. And I honestly don't really know what's going to happen since I'm making this up as I go along. But I would let you borrow Toothless if I could magically make him real lol. I saw you got an AO3 account ;D I'll be posting this on there too when I have more time. There's more html stuff I have to pay attention to on there so it takes a little longer. But I hope you liked the chapter!

**PeppermintCrazy: **I don't think anything could get between Luka and Bene...or maybe I'm wrong. Who knows. But, haha, I didn't mean to make mad Hiccup adorable, but I guess that's just a part of his character. He's not really threatening at all. Thanks for the encouragement! And the review, I hope you liked the chapter.

**Kigen Dawn: **Definitely needs to happen...although that could obviously take a while. And Hiccup will learn...maybe. hahah I'm not trying to be mischievous, the story could literally take any direction. So we'll see...

**Elder The 1st: **I'm glad it intrigues you and yeah, you were totally right with your prediction. Good on ya' ;D Hope you liked the chapter.

**martinezabelina18: **awww no worries, those two will get time together...eventually. I have a good scene planned for them that might actually surprise you. Glad you like the story so much and thanks for the follow/fav/review! Your awesome :]


	9. Normal

...

**Hope everyone's having a good autumn!**

**Fortunately, I have come up with a couple new story arches for this. **

**Maybe this can turn into a full-fledged sequel after all...**

**Happy (early) Halloween!**

* * *

Normal

It had been a few more weeks since Toothless had informed everyone of his diagnosis. Benedikt had tried to continue life normally, as if nothing were different, but the thought gnawed at the back of his mind that his brother was permanently injured. Maybe not visibly, to anyone else he just looked like a brooding, long-haired guy who probably listened to too much metal. But to Bene, he couldn't help but feel responsible for Luka's mental collapse. They had both lost their mother, they both had moved in with their father, they both had been trained by Caesar…and yet they had seen something in Luka that made them want to hurt him more than Bene. To make him stronger, they said, so that he could deal with the deception and violence while Benedikt handled the bureaucratic bullshit. It wasn't fair. And Benedikt always felt like he could have done more to stop them. All he did was clean Luka up afterwards and promised to watch over him while he slept.

After they had successfully escaped together, returned home together, Benedikt had almost expected to have his old brother back. The Toothless he knew who would usually do homework for him when mom would leave the room, who would dare him to drink hot sauce and then would be laughing so hard that he would never do it too, and who would sometimes mimic him relentlessly until Benedikt would get so mad at him that he would chase Luka around the house until he could pin him down and fart on him.

Well…Benedikt didn't actually expect them to act like eight year olds again. But he missed having a brother that wasn't guarded all the time, who was mischievous and played tricks on him, who wasn't so deep into his own problems that he would notice when Bene was bothered and try to make him laugh.

Which had finally brought Benedikt to talk to Luka, since Luka probably was too engrossed in his personal affairs and his new job to notice that they had very quickly run low on funds.

Climbing up into the attic, Benedikt found Luka lying on his bed with his laptop watching an arbitrary comedy, but paused it when he saw Benedikt emerge.

"Hey," Bene greeted him as he smiled in an attempt to relieve any tension.

"Hey," Toothless replied as he folded his laptop and sat up.

Benedikt swung the rolling office chair around so he could sit and face his brother. [How was your day at work?] he asked trying to ease into the situation. Albeit, he was interested in Toothless's current emotional state.

Toothless shrugged and said, [Same as usual. Nothing that interesting ever happens.]

Benedikt nodded his head and focused a little more on Luka's eyes as he then asked, [Have you talked to Jack lately?] He knew that his brother was worried about Jack, even though he had distanced himself from him after realizing that Jack did blame him for a lot of what happened.

As expected, Toothless shook his head slightly.

[Maybe you should try again,] Benedikt suggested encouragingly, [It's been a couple weeks and Hic's really—]

[Why did you come up here?] Luka interrupted as his eyes pierced into Benedikt in such a way that made him uncomfortable. He had seen through Benedikt's intentions and wasn't that thrilled to hear advice he had already considered.

Benedikt exhaled and gave up on trying to help Luka with his complicated relationship affairs and switched instead to the main point. [I know you've been preoccupied _Zahnlos_ and rightfully so, but we're running out of money.] Toothless averted his eyes to a spot on the floor, but Benedikt continued anyway, [This apartment is expensive and you and I only just started working again. Hic's internship will start soon and Jack's still in school…I'm going to look into securing a smaller place and—]

[No.] Toothless asserted, cutting Benedikt off. [I don't want to uproot everyone all over again, especially when everything's already in such a mess.]

[But at this rate—]

[I'll move some money around,] Toothless said as he met Benedikt's eyes again. [I can hold us over until Hic and Jack get solid employment.]

Benedikt stared at him intensely for a moment, trying to discern if Toothless had become too stressed from this conversation. But he determined he was indeed talking to his brother. Benedikt wasn't nearly as familiar with their familial accounts as Toothless was. If he knew where money was kept and was able to access it, then they would be set for life. The problem was that they couldn't move exorbitant amounts all at once or too frequently since the money wasn't exactly clean.

But if he thought he could do it…

[Alright,] Benedikt agreed more relieved that they weren't in as much trouble as he thought.

Toothless smiled ever so slightly at his brother before reaching over to grab his laptop again.

[Are you going to do it now?] Benedikt asked a little surprised.

[No, but I'll take care of it,] Toothless assured him.

Taking that as a dismissal, Benedikt rose from the chair and descended down the attic ladder to leave Luka to his show.

…

…

Hiccup wanted to help Toothless, so much so that not being able to was making him anxious. After he had confessed his diagnosis, Hiccup respected his wishes that he still wanted his separate space. Despite not closing himself off to Hiccup entirely like he was before the diagnosis, Toothless would often still retreat to his room to be alone and would get annoyed if anyone disturbed him. Hiccup couldn't help but feel as though Toothless was avoiding him.

Jack hadn't been home the past few days. In fact, Hiccup hadn't seen him in about a week. He couldn't believe how selfish he was acting. That someone he used to love was sick, and Jack could so easily turn his back on him like that. It made Hiccup question Jack's true feelings for the both of them.

Trying to push the thought out of his mind, Hiccup finished his breakfast and went back upstairs to gather his things before leaving for his internship. But as he turned the corner, Hiccup was surprised to find Toothless lounging on their bed thumbing through the book Hiccup was almost done with.

"Hey bud…" Hiccup said a little surprised to find him there.

"Do you like it so far?" Toothless asked, his voice a little distant.

"Like what?"

"The book," he elaborated as he held it up a little.

"Oh, yeah. It's alright," Hiccup said as he walked into their room.

"I uh…" Toothless hesitated as he sat up on the bed. "I know I've been avoiding you lately and…I'm sorry."

Hiccup instantly softened once he realized that was the real reason Toothless had come to talk to him.

"It's alright, bud," he said in a low voice as he walked over to the bed to sit next to him. "You don't have to worry about me though, I can handle myself."

"Why aren't you afraid to be around me?" he asked sounding a little melancholy as he tilted his head to look at Hiccup.

"Because I'm not," Hiccup said. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"How do you know though? You've never even seen my alter."

"Yes I have."

Toothless turned his head fully and looked at Hiccup in complete surprise. "When?" he asked.

Hiccup smiled slightly, albeit it was strained, and said, "The day you rescued me from Caesar."

Toothless didn't say anything for a minute, instead he stared blankly past Hiccup as he tried to compute what the auburn-haired boy was saying.

"You don't remember that day too well, do you?" Hiccup asked quietly, despite already assuming the answer.

Toothless avoided thinking about it. He never wanted to dwell on what had almost happened to Hiccup. But at the same time…his memory did fade after he had shot Caesar. He had always assumed it was just the adrenaline rush. But maybe Hiccup was right…

"I knew that you weren't yourself when it was happening," Hiccup continued in a low tone, "You were…cold. You didn't look at me the same. You were so violent…I honestly thought you were going to kill him in front of me."

Toothless didn't even realize that his heartrate had increased as Hiccup brought up details from that day. It was the first time he had ever brought it up. They both had never even talked about what happened since Toothless had said good-bye to them.

"So why aren't you afraid of me then?" Toothless asked still baffled by that question after hearing Hiccup's dark description of his alter.

"Because you only acted to save me. I think your alter only comes out in self-defense," Hiccup said assuredly. After Toothless didn't respond for a minute, Hiccup stood up and added, "I've got to get to my internship, but…can we still talk tonight? It doesn't have to be about this, it can about…cats or something."

"Cats?" Toothless asked drawn out of his thoughts and slightly amused that that was the first topic Hiccup thought of.

"Or whatever," Hiccup said smiling down at him. Then he leaned toward Toothless, but hesitated before asking, "I…I know you're supposed to be abstinent and everything. But am I at least allowed to hug you?"

Toothless's smile grew wider at Hiccup's need for affection, and after a second he stood up and pulled the auburn-haired boy into the first hug they had shared in over a month. Toothless felt Hiccup instantly melt into him and Toothless buried his face into the other's hair. He had missed him so much…

"I'll see you later, Hic," he murmured in Hiccup's ear while rubbing his back.

Hiccup pulled away from Toothless with a half-hearted smile. He didn't want to leave after Toothless had finally felt comfortable enough to talk to him, but he knew that he couldn't be late to his internship.

Squeezing the other's hand one last time, Hiccup reached down to grab his bag and turned to head out.

…

…

Jack knew no one was home. Jack knew what he was doing was dishonest and shameful. But at the same time, why should he continue committing himself to two different people who have done nothing but treat him like shit lately?

Jack snuck quietly into their apartment to exchange out his dirty clothes for clean ones. He had been staying with Lucie for the past three days, and he would argue that he was basically living with her. However, she never officially offered to let him move in with her, and as such, he kept his stuff at his apartment. But he found it less awkward and stressful if he could sneak in while everyone was either asleep or at work and take care of what he needed to undetected.

As he walked in, Jack noticed the house was quiet and after opening the small closet, he noticed several coats were missing. The summer had quickly dissolved into autumn and it was immensely easier to figure out if anyone was home. After determining such information, Jack relaxed ever so slightly and made his way upstairs. He leisurely started exchanging his clothes before decided that he might as well take a shower. He didn't like the smell of Lucie's soap and if he could have the opportunity to use his own choice of toiletries, he would.

After getting out and getting dressed again, Jack felt immensely cleaner than he had in a while. He never realized how much he would miss simple things, like the kind of towels they owned. Lucie's were too short.

Leaving the bathroom, he resumed swapping out the contents of his overnight bag.

"You leaving again?" Toothless's voice asked, making Jack nearly jump out of his skin.

He looked up to see the black-haired boy leaning against the doorframe to their previously shared bedroom with his arms crossed in front of him, his expression neutral. Jack had no idea he was even home.

After getting over his initial surprise, Jack responded curtly, "Yeah." He had no intention of having a conversation with Toothless, mostly because he never trusted anymore with whom he was talking to. Apparently Jack had the innate ability of bringing out the worst of Toothless's personalities.

But Toothless didn't speak again, while Jack finished gathering his things and shoving them more vicariously into the bag. As he straightened up to leave, he looked at Toothless to see him staring forlornly at the floor.

Bracing himself, Jack started moving forward to stroll past him.

"You met someone else, didn't you?" Toothless said more as a statement than a question as Jack crossed him.

Jack paused outside of the door and answered without turning to face his former lover, "Yeah."

Toothless didn't answer for a long minute, after which Jack decided to move again and took another step forward.

But as he did so, Toothless interrupted his decision. "Did you tell Hic?"

Jack sighed and turned around to face Toothless as he answered bitingly, "I told him I was done. I'm done with his bullshit and you already know I'm done with yours. I just want to have a normal relationship and not be treated like **dirt** for shit I **didn't** do."

Toothless nodded his head solemnly at the doorframe in front of him, not meeting Jack's eyes at all. After a slight pause, he added, "I hope you're happy with her."

At first Jack was taken aback that he had given up so easily, but then again, Toothless seemed to at least understand that he had royally fucked up and why Jack didn't want to be involved with someone who cheated on him. However, a small detail suddenly occurred to Jack.

"How'd you know I was with a girl?" he asked suspiciously. He could have just as easily found another guy.

Toothless tilted his head to finally glance up at Jack as he said flatly, "Because you said you wanted a normal relationship."

Jack stared into Toothless's vibrant green eyes for a moment. A small amount of guilt bubbled to the surface amongst the anger. He didn't mean to imply what Toothless had evidently picked up on.

Refusing to answer to Toothless's insight, Jack simply turned and walked down the stairs without uttering another word.

…

…

After Jack had left, Toothless got dressed and made his way to work. He didn't tell Jack that he had always heard him coming in every few days after Hic and Benedikt went to work to repack his bag and sometimes do laundry. Jack obviously didn't know that Toothless didn't have to be at work until nine thirty.

But he figured a long time ago that Jack had met someone else. He only knew a small amount of people, and there was only so often that a new friend would let someone crash on their couch. There had to be more to it than that.

However, after learning that Jack had found himself with a girl…it bothered Toothless more than he thought it would. It was a feeling that he couldn't shake all morning.

[You alright man?] Nico asked turning around from his desk to face Toothless.

[Yeah,] Toothless said realizing that he had been staring at the computer screen for the last ten minutes without moving.

[Well you remember that they want us upstairs in a few minutes, yeah? You get to finally meet the incompetent yuppies we work for.]

Toothless smiled at Nico's remark. The office they worked for wasn't very large and good amount of the employees were young businesspeople who inherited their positions in the company. According to Nico, they were alright to work under, but he preferred not to interact with them if at all possible. The two mostly just stayed in their basement office and performed most of their duties without ever having to see anyone.

But today was a new day, and the people who ultimately hired Toothless were interested in finally meeting him…either that or he and Nico were just supposed to show them how the new network worked. Regardless, he had anticipated meeting them for a while. He had always made it a point to look professional. He wore a suit to work, even though he would discard his coat and roll up his shirt sleeves as soon as he got to the basement. And so far, no one has said anything about his hair. He kept it tied back, of course, and that seemed to be an acceptable style recently. But he hoped that they didn't pressure him to cut it.

After standing up, rolling his sleeves back down, and donning his jacket, Toothless and Nico made their way over to the elevator that would bring them to the upper floors. During the wordless elevator ride, Toothless was able to completely revert his attention away from thoughts of Jack and focus instead on the situation at hand.

They arrived at their destination and Nico strolled out boldly first and Toothless followed him down the hallway and turned right into a room.

As Toothless walked through the doorway, he found himself in a polished meeting room, complete with a long table that seated about twelve people, a projector, and a hanging screen against one wall. Light shone brilliantly through the windows on the wall that looked out upon the vast cityscape.

With a smile that could charm a cobra, Nico greeted several of them, firmly shaking their hands, before turning to introduce Toothless.

[This is Luka Schwarz, my new colleague,] he said using the name Luka was born with, instead of his father's last name. And then Nico proceeded to introduce him to all of the men and the two women in the gathering as they approached Luka to shake his hand. He noticed that most of them were older, the youngest being around thirty give or take. He made a mental note of their names and attempted to summon the same charm that Benedikt often used with these kinds of people.

[Would you mind getting the blinds before we start?] Nico asked him quietly, after which Luka went to go close them and dim the lights.

The presentation went as expected. Nico and Luka (mostly Nico) demonstrated how to use the new network setup and they answered a lot redundant questions that a monkey could figure out if he thought about it longer than two seconds.

But their work was done. After they finished shutting everything off and most of the other members had left, Toothless and Nico turned to retreat into their dungeon of an office. However, the youngest figure in the group, Fabian Albrecht, caught their attention.

[I wanted to thank you both for all the work you do,] he said politely. [As a company, we are trying to unite the departments together and encourage collaboration and input from various perspectives. And I think the things you two are doing are a major contribution to what makes us successful.]

[Thank you sir,] Nico replied. However, Toothless watched him trying to figure out what his true angle was.

[We never received a response from you two, but I assume you will be attending the faculty party tonight?] he asked, even though Toothless could tell there was only one answer he was expecting.

[Of course,] Nico responded.

[Great, we'll see you both after work then,] he added before shaking both of their hands again and exiting the room.

Nico didn't say anything to Toothless until they had exited the elevator and entered their office. He finally released the sigh he had been holding in and said, [I was really hoping he would forget to bring that up…]

[What's wrong with it?] Toothless asked suddenly concerned.

[It's just a bunch of bullshit I would rather not waste my time around,] Nico said as he removed his jacket and collapsed in his office chair. ['Collaboration and innovation'] he mimicked, [He just wants to pretend to include us so that we are more willing to run up and fix everything at their beck and call.]

[Don't we do that already?]

[No,] Nico said turning to grin impishly at him, [Remember how I always wait until after lunch to go upstairs? It's just to make them think we're too busy to leave right away.]

Toothless laughed at Nico's unexpected deception. But it made sense. Most of the crap people have trouble with, they can usually figure it out themselves if given a little time. Both he and Nico would rather spend their time working on the programs they were developing than showing someone how hook up a couple speakers. Programming wasn't even technically a part of their job, they both just enjoyed doing it, which was why Nico hired Luka in the first place.

[So do they throw pretty crazy office parties?] Toothless asked rhetorically.

Nico just rolled his eyes and said, [About as crazy as you would expect.]

…

…

After the unexpected encounter with Toothless, Jack couldn't shake the questions he had inadvertently brought up. Did Jack want to be with Lucie just so he could have a normal relationship? What was normal anyway? By 'normal', Jack had thought he meant finding one person who cared about him… Who he could be out in public with and not feel as though everyone were watching him… Who he could maybe one day get married to…

Maybe Toothless **was **right about what Jack meant…

Jack had thought in depth before about what the future held for him. After Toothless had left them, Hiccup was the most important person there for him. It killed Jack to see him suffer every day, but at the same time, he couldn't stay away. Because after Toothless left, it hurt. It hurt a lot. He hadn't felt so alone since his mother died. Toothless wasn't there and Hiccup was so wrapped up in his own emotions that he never even noticed Jack's.

But then Hiccup started to recover both physically and emotionally, and Jack thought they might be able to have a future together. They could continue living at the Guardians, Hic could make a living off of his furniture and Jack could continue helping his uncle out.

Jack shook his head to shake away the thoughts as he sat on the streetcar en route to Lucie's. Whatever future they could have had was gone now. They had uprooted their lives for Toothless, only to find out he was mentally unstable. And Hiccup loved Toothless more anyways…

So yeah, he was happy with Lucie. He could have a normal life with her and not have to worry about the insane drama that the other two were wrapped up in. Lucie was here in Germany on a grant. She wanted to become a doctor and while she was studying, her room and board were being completely paid for. She had a good family, a whole family. Sure, they weren't wealthy, but they supported their daughter. And Lucie was one of the kindest and most selfless people Jack had ever met. She originally wanted to become a doctor so that she could help her younger brother. He was diagnosed with a rare, genetic disorder and her family struggled with paying for all the treatments and surgeries that he required. Lucie just wanted to save her brother…

Lucie was good for him, Jack decided. He hadn't known her very long, but they had good chemistry. And she had direction, ambition, and would always take the time to listen to him.

He disembarked the streetcar and walked the remaining few blocks to Lucie's apartment building. It was located near the university that she would be attending after she passed the intermediate language examination. It would suck not having her in his class anymore, since she was the only other person close to Jack's age, but he could still see her afterwards. Although she'd probably be as busy as Anna once she started school…

Oh well, they'd figure it out.

Jack climbed the stairs and knocked on the solid beige door to her one-bedroom apartment. At this point, she really should just give him a key…

But after a moment, he heard her remove the locks on the door until she could open it to let him in.

However, the Lucie he had anticipated seeing wasn't the one who opened the door. After Lucie opened the door, Jack was taken aback to see that her expression was nothing short of distraught. Her eyes were bloodshot and she shook with every small movement.

"Lucie?!" Jack exclaimed as he walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind him, and pulling the crying girl into a tight hug. Her body trembled against his as she struggled to hold it all in.

"Luce, hey…it's alright," he soothed in a low voice as he rubbed her back gently. "What's the matter?"

He felt as she squeezed his torso tightly while resting her forehead on his shoulder. After taking several shaky breaths, she finally managed to get it out.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Oh yeah, it went there.**

**How will Jack react?!**

**Find out next time ;D**

**If you have an idea, let me know!  
**

**I got ten really awesome reviews last chapter**

**and I couldn't bare to keep you all in suspense much longer. **

**So, tis true that your reviews motivate promptly posted chapters.**

**Bring it on!**

**..**

**A/N: Honestly, I'm not a huge fan of the pregnancy trope.**

**So I'm going to _tryy_ not to fall into the typical plot traps.**

**I guess we'll see...like I said, still making this up as I go lol.**

**Let me know if it gets boring.**

* * *

Special Thanks to:

**Ritaoak** and **allanimefreak7375 **for your follows and favorites!

**EmJx: **haha yeah you've still got that soft spot for Jack. And there will be all the spokes to this relationship xD Not sure whether Hic will find someone else...guess we'll just have to see there. As a separate note, I hope you got my review for your chapter! Sorry I spelled a bunch of things wrong, I typed it on my phone, which has a habit of correcting random words.

**Kigen Dawn: **You got it, that's exactly where they stand. I think that happens to everyone sometimes. You often care _more _about someone when they stop paying as much attention to you. Not sure if you ever experienced that, I know I have. But this time, there's three people and the imbalance is more apparent. However...I don't expect the normal (ish) to be returning anytime soon after this surprise.

**violets fire: **I know! They all have good points, and yet they're all wrong somehow. I guess sometimes relationships don't work out and it's nobody's fault in particular. Glad to know you're still reading! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Guest: **There is a bigger reason for Hiccup's blind love that will come into play a little later. It's like what I said to **Kigen Dawn, **you sometimes care overboard about a person when you sense that they stopped paying as much attention to you. It'll come back to bite Hic at some point. But the reason I think why I've been focusing mostly on Luka and Jack is because the last story was mostly from Hiccup's perspective. There were still a lot of unanswered questions around Luka and Jack (mostly Luka) that I never went into, and now I am. And I also didn't have a pre-planned story with this one. So if it seems like Hic's become dull, you're probably right. But I do have a good scene planned out for him later.

**Teddy: **hahahahahahahaha you are more wonderful than words can describe. I actually went back and read your past comments on the original story and I love how you just got funnier as time went on. You're amazing. But anyway, before you harp on Jack, just remember that Luka, yer babes, slept around too. So did this chapter give you any heart explosions? xPP

**blazingwing: **THE TENSION. But I hope your little heart doesn't break...It's interesting that you are one of the few sympathizing with Jack. It's honestly so interesting to see who everyone aligns themselves with. Several people are against Jack because he's cheating, but you feel bad for him even though he's being close-minded. He's going through some stuff, obviously. And now he's got more stuff. Which, who knows what he'll do...

**BlackNightRaven1: **hahaahahahaaha you are so sassy, but it's awesome. That's why I liked reading your story. Did I throw you for a loop again? And do you still hate Lisa-Louis-Liza-what's her face? xD Not sure if I mentioned this, and I will more clearly later, but she doesn't even know about Jack's previous relationship. #mini-spoiler

**martinezabelina18: **I've created an addict?! DD: lol, but I'm glad you're liking it so far! The only reason I've kept writing this was because people are interested in it. So it's motivating to know that I've still got readers! Sorry if I haven't updated as frequently, just been pretty busy, plus I've got my other story. But you'll get your ToothlessxJack time ;D

**Elder The 1st: **[High Five!] See? You were so spot-on it was impressive. Best of luck with college and I look forward to hearing what you think whenever you've got time!

**allanimefreak73754: **I will thank you doubly so for the other comments you left on the original story. I rarely get those anymore, so it's nice to see that people are still reading that long-ass thing xP And you read it in one day? HOW? Hope you are liking the sequel! And I hope you keep reading!


	10. Geld

**..**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Geld

"Pregnant?!" Jack repeated in astonishment as the word was sinking into his mind more slowly than what the situation called for. At first he figured he had heard wrong. That Lucy had meant a different person. Or that it was a joke.

"You're sure?" he asked redundantly.

Lucy only responded with an anguished sob into Jack's neck as she continued to shake from unrestrained tribulation. He held her tighter, staring off at a distant point on the wall, as the message slowly sunk in.

"Hey, hey," he murmured softly as he gently led her over to the couch. He sat down into the soft cushions, pulling her into his lap and then continued to hold her as she sobbed against him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried into the crook of neck, her soft, chestnut hair tickling his cheek. Jack started to rhythmically rock her while rubbing her back. Despite his efforts, he felt wetness soak into his shirt from her sorrow. He didn't know what to do. Lucy was having a breakdown and he wasn't…he wasn't upset at all. Should he be upset? Maybe. But no such emotions came to the foreground. The only concern he felt was for her, and whether he could stop her from feeling such despair.

"Shh…" he whispered soothingly as he continued to rock her. "Everything will be alright…"

"How?" she choked as she lifted her tear-streaked face to look at him. Her hazel eyes shining as she finally made eye contact with Jack. Between unrestrained intakes of air she uttered, "I- I can't go to s- school…pregnant. I- I'll lose my funding. My f-family isn't here to help me, I don't h-have enough money, all my plans…I can't do any of it!" Her voice cracked on the final word and she pulled her knees up and buried her face in them as she started to hyperventilate.

Jack enveloped her in his arms again and slowly rocked her side to side, gently guiding her to breathe with him in an attempt at helping her calm down.

"I'm here," he breathed at last, "I can help you with all of it."

"You don't have any money either!" she gasped into her knees. "And we've barely been together two months! This was-n't sup-posed to happen like this!"

"You're right," Jack replied somberly, causing Lucy to glance up at him. They just stared at each other for a moment, Lucy attempting but still struggling to control her erratic breathing.

Jack then slowly reached out and wiped her tears away with his thumb and smiled reassuringly at her.

"You're not mad?" she asked meekly as her lip trembled slightly.

Jack's smile warmed a little more as he laughed softly at the ridiculous question. "Why would I be mad?" he muttered in quiet disbelief. He reached out to stroke a piece of her hair as he whispered, "We're going to have a baby…"

After being reminded of that reality, Lucy turned her head away from Jack to return her gaze to her knees, which she still held near her chest.

"Hey," Jack said as he reached for her chin and gently guided her to look back at him, "You're not alone here. And I'm not alone either. We'll figure this out."

"How?" she demanded, her voice quavering but having significantly steadied.

"I'll graduate this language course and start an internship for a job. In the meantime, I do have some support here. I can get you whatever you need," he firmly promised.

Lucy stared into his ice-blue eyes as he made that promise to her with complete seriousness, it was the most serious she had ever seen him.

Sniffing once, Lucy nodded before asking, "Can you just hold me for right now?"

Jack nodded and raised his hips and she removed her weight from him so he could lie down on the couch next to her. Pulling her into his chest, he felt as she searched for his hand before clasping her hand with his. He gingerly kissed the hair above her ear and rubbed his thumb against hers as they both drifted off in their own thoughts.

He was going to have a baby… He was going to have a life with Lucy… A family.

…

…

As to be expected, Nicco was slowly counting down the minutes he had to continue to remain at this stupid office party before he could politely excuse himself. It was being held at one of his boss's homes and was lavishly decorated, despite the less than significant occasion. He had to admit though, the house was beautiful. He found himself wondering how much his boss would have to make to afford it… Sipping absentmindedly on the wine he was holding before lowering it and swirling it around in the glass, he gazed across the room and saw a couple men guffawing loudly with one another. Nicco had to at least be thankful that the alcohol was free… It had caused a few of his colleagues to drink themselves stupid and cause some mild entertainment.

It wasn't that Nicco hated the people he worked with, he just hated pretending to be interested in them. In his opinion, they were not the kind of people he preferred to socialize with. He preferred being around Luka, because they at least had similar interests. Luka didn't talk "business" with him, if he felt like talking at all. Normally Nicco was unperturbed by that, tonight Luka's general lack of communication really made itself apparent as he hadn't been fraternizing with hardly anyone. He appeared like he was observing everyone with the utmost scrutiny for some reason, like he didn't trust them all of a sudden. Nicco hoped that the beer he was drinking would kick in soon and he would loosen up.

Thinking of Luka, Nicco suddenly noticed that he couldn't find him. Turning around, he walked across the living room and into the dining room thinking he had gone to get some food.

But the dining room was empty, save for one girl briskly grabbing a pastry before returning to her original group. Nicco tried to remember her name but quickly gave up as he continued his search.

He strolled casually through the kitchen and then checked the restroom with no success. That only left the upstairs…but the party seemed to be limited to the first floor. He juggled with the dilemma of wanting to locate Luka and acting extremely rudely for exploring his boss's house without permission. Standing at a crossroads, he pulled out his phone and attempted to call Luka.

Of course he didn't pick up. He almost never did.

Glancing around to make sure no one was in the primary hallway, Nicco quietly ascended the staircase so he could briefly inspect the upper level.

Man, if Luka had left early without him…Nicco would be so pissed at him.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Nicco noticed all the doorways were closed. Listening carefully, trying to block out the noise from below, he attempted at discerning any familiar voices. After passing by the first door, he heard the unmistakable tenor of Luka's voice coming from behind the other.

[Sure, I might know where to find some…]

Hesitantly knocking, Nicco waited only a moment before none other than Fabian opened the door to reveal a small office.

Quickly realizing how awkward it was for him to just happen to wander his way to this very room, Nicco decided to admit, [Glad I found you, Luka. Weissman was asking about you a moment ago and I thought you'd left.]

[Pft, bullshit,] Luka laughed as he filled a couple shot glasses with rum, [You thought I'd left early.] He then handed one of the glasses to Fabian as he added, [Cheers.] and looked him dead in the eye before tipping back the liquor and swallowing it in one fluid gulp. Fabian raised a brow in curiosity before following suit.

[What brought you two up here?] Nicco asked suddenly feeling like he was missing out on a vital piece of information.

[Just an attempt at escaping for a moment,] Fabian responded simply setting the shot glass on the desk before adding, [We should probably head down though.] He started to walk out the door past Nicco, but stopped once he realized that the other two weren't following.

[We'll probably sneak out now if that's alright?] Luka declared more than asked as he smirked knowingly at Fabian.

[Fine by me, I'd sneak out too if I could,] Fabian conferred, apparently providing his blessing. [See you Monday,] he added before turning to head down the staircase.

[Let's go,] Luka added before wrapping his arm around Nicco's waist and leading to the staircase.

They swiftly gathered their things and left knowing that no one would notice their disappearance other than Fabian.

[What was that all about?] Nicco asked as the two got into his car.

[What?] Luka asked absentmindedly.

[Your secret meeting with the boss,] Nicco clarified, annoyance ringing on his tone.

[Ohh,] Luka responded and Nicco could tell by his tone that he was smiling wryly at him, [Jealous the boss likes me better?] he asked impishly.

Nicco rolled his eyes at Luka's sudden sense of humor and admitted, [No. It just seemed odd you both snuck up into a room of someone else's house to do a shot.]

Luka merely shrugged and took out his phone to give him something to focus his attention on.

[You're not going to tell me what he wants you to do for him,] Nicco observed after noting Luka's obvious lack of attention.

[Hmph,] Luka snorted in amusement, not really answering the question. But after a moment, he posed the question, [Say Nicco, what do you say about making a little extra cash...?]

…

…

"You're back late," Hiccup commented as Toothless closed the bedroom door behind him.

[My colleagues party harder than I thought,] Toothless explained humorously as he stripped off his shirt and walked into the bathroom.

Hiccup pursed his lips as he thought about it. Toothless had been faithfully coming directly home after work and consequently hiding himself away as a result. He had gotten a lot better at spending time with Hiccup like they used to, but he still kept a wall up. Seeing as his office was holding a celebratory work party tonight, Hiccup saw it as a good thing that Toothless got out a little.

Then again he did stay out until three in the morning…

As Toothless walked out of the shower and over to their dresser, Hiccup couldn't help but let his eyes linger over his book on the raven-haired boy's figure. He missed him so much it was nearly driving him mad. Even though ever since he had started seeing a doctor, he had stopped running and was starting to lose the tone he had before. But Hiccup still found him gorgeous to look at, even if he wasn't allowed to…

[What's up with you?] Toothless asked as he grinned at Hiccup over his shoulder after slipping on a pair of pajama pants.

"Nothing," Hiccup responded before quickly reverting his attention back to his book.

Holding his grin, Toothless closed the divide between the two of them and leaned on the edge of the mattress before asking coyly, [You miss me, right?]

Hiccup immediately felt heat rise in his cheeks after being found out and also from not being able to stop his eyes from roving down the smooth planes of the raven-haired boy's chest. Gods did he miss him. He missed not being able to sleep next to him. He missed being able to touch him whenever he wanted. Glancing at the boy's hips, which were so unfortunately clothed, Hiccup's heart started to race as he missed what it felt like to be filled by him…Moving his eyes back up, he felt the heat continue to rise as he met the raven-haired boy's vibrant green gaze. Toothless looked down for a brief moment before leaning in and capturing Hiccup's lips in a magnetizing kiss.

Hiccup inhaled deeply at finally being able to taste his love again. The raven-haired boy's natural perfume filled Hiccup's senses and he instantly felt safe. As though he had found his home away from home again.

Toothless tickled Hiccup's bottom lip as he ever so gently traced his tongue against it. Hiccup eagerly opened his mouth to tempt the raven-haired boy closer, but Toothless pulled back slightly, biting Hiccup's lip as he left. Hiccup opened his eyes to see him straighten up with a demure smile spread across his features. Hiccup instantly felt his heart sink after being so close to something he had longed over for months…

"You're such a tease…" he grumbled as he sunk back into his pillows and grabbed his book again to stubbornly look like he was going to continue reading it at three in the morning.

[Ch…I try to be,] Toothless remarked before pulling on a shirt and turning to head to the attic. [Goodnight, Hic,] he said simply before turning down the hallway, leaving an extremely disgruntled Hiccup to take care of his own problem again.

…

…

Despite being up late, Hiccup still made it a habit not to sleep in past nine. If he slept in too much, he found that he never got anything done. It was also probably a difficult habit to break after spending so much time waking up at the crack of dawn while he was living at the Guardians.

Hearing his alarm go off, Hiccup groaned and shut off the annoying ring before stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Getting out of bed, he pulled on a shirt and went downstairs to make himself some coffee. Another habit of his past that had been hammered into him, mostly because of Jack.

His heart sunk again at the thought of Jack. Yes, he was happy that Toothless was getting help and getting better. But he wanted to make things right with Jack…problem was that Jack only seemed to come by when Hiccup wasn't around. He was avoiding them. However, he hoped that if he could just get a little alone time with him, Hiccup could repair what was broken. He could get him back again.

Breathing in deeply to offset the despair that had started to settle, Hiccup poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table with an apple. After a moment, he heard the telltale footfalls of Benedikt coming down the stairs. The guy had outrageously heavy footsteps, even for his size.

He wordlessly strolled into the kitchen and did the same as Hiccup; however, he started washing the dishes that were left forgotten from the night prior. Hiccup felt suddenly guilty for leaving them there, but he had been so preoccupied with waiting for Toothless that was snacking at midnight and didn't want to wake up Benedikt.

"Don't worry about those Benedikt, I'll get them after I'm done here," Hiccup halfheartedly tried to shoo the blonde twin away, but knew that Benedikt always finished whatever he started.

"No worries," Benedikt replied simply as he continued his task.

"Toothless not up yet?" Hiccup asked since Benedikt had taken it upon himself to check Toothless in the morning to see how he was.

"I was just about to go check," Benedikt answered. "What time did he get back last night?"

"About three," Hiccup said honestly, but knew that the time would set Benedikt on the alert.

As expected he paused as he rinsed and set the dishes on the dishrack to dry. While drying his hands, he turned around to look through the dining room doorway at Hiccup as he asked, "And…was he acting normal?"

Hiccup shrugged and replied vaguely, "Yeah I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Benedikt stopped drying his hands, but continued to hold the dishrag as he watched Hiccup for another minute. Then he wordlessly turned around and poured a cup of coffee before adding cream to it. Hiccup figured he was bringing it up to Toothless.

"Tell him I'll cook him breakfast if he comes down!" Hiccup called as Benedikt exited the kitchen and went to head up the stairs.

…

…

Benedikt was a little annoyed with Hiccup for being so blatantly opaque with him about his brother's behavior. Of course it was bizarre for him to come back so late. And Benedikt could only figure that he had done _something _peculiar for Hiccup to be so obviously vague about it. This whole secret keeping about Luka needed to stop…

Already Benedikt suspected that Toothless was not himself and was trying to prepare a memory that would bring his brother back to normal before he had even pulled down the attic folding ladder. He climbed the step ladder one-handed, balancing the coffee with the other, before poking his head above the floor.

Toothless was sitting at his desk with both his laptop and his desktop opened as he tinkered away at it.

[You need both of them?] Benedikt asked curiously as he ascended above the hole in the floor and brought the coffee over to his brother.

[Yeah,] Toothless responded curtly without even looking up, instead he reached over to grip the coffee mug and brought it to his lips. He took a drink and set it off on the corner of the desk before resuming his work.

[What are you doing?] Benedikt asked since he wouldn't get an answer otherwise.

[Moving our finances around,] Toothless answered inattentively, holding his gaze onto the screen.

Benedikt walked around the desk to see what he was doing, but as expected, he couldn't make head nor tail of what Toothless was working on. He leaned down over his brother and strongly smelled the scent of his shampoo in his hair, noticing that he must have taken a shower last night. He then looked over at Toothless's bed and saw that it was neatly made. A suspicion settling in his mind, Benedikt walked over and picked up the pillow to feel it was completely dry and even smelled it to check if any traces of shampoo were there.

[No, I didn't sleep there last night,] Toothless answered for him, homing in on what his brother investigating.

[Why not? You should sleep you know,] Benedikt responded simply.

[Thanks mom,] Toothless said bitingly, [I just wasn't tired and once I started this I couldn't stop.]

Benedikt stared at him for a moment, his face slightly lit up more than the rest of the room from the faint glow from his computers.

[You should drink your coffee then,] Benedikt suggested a little coldly, [You don't want to make an easy mistake just because you're tired.]

[There's no sugar in it.]

There it was. All the proof Benedikt needed. Toothless never put sugar in his coffee.

"Toothless," he said firmly trying to pull his attention back. But to no response.

"Toothless." he repeated adding a little more strength to his voice.

"Luka!" he called, almost sounding mad.

[WHAT?!] Luka snapped his head up suddenly angered. [Do you want the money or not?!] he yelled at his brother.

Benedikt was suddenly torn between getting his real brother back and letting Luka's alter continue his work. They needed the money…and if he stopped him now, then Luka might not remember what his alter was doing and make a detrimental error.

[I'll go put sugar in your coffee,] he gave in and reached out to grab the cup before descending back down the stairs.

Once he re-entered the kitchen, Hiccup was still waiting expectantly at the kitchen table like a concerned Labrador.

"Don't go up there for a while," Benedikt muttered angrily before adding a few cubes of sugar to the coffee and turning to bring it back.

* * *

**Apologies again for infrequent postings.**

**I must choose to work on my career before writing..**

**Even though I really enjoy writing, especially this story.**

**Because I have the BEST readers who leave me wonderful thoughts and ideas afterwards. **

**Thanks again!**

**I look forward to your reviews almost as much as I like writing these xP**

**And man...next chapter is going to be a doozy. **

**I'll warn you ahead of time...**

* * *

Special Thanks:

**Katsa4444** and** Kei-Kat **for your follows and favorites!

**Kigen Dawn: **lol I probably won't be locking them in a room together. The hurt goes deep, brah. But they will fight...oh will they fight.

**violets fire: **Did Jack handle it how you thought he would? And yeah, Luka's trying. But he's Luka, he'll probably slip up.

**Bleepbloop: **First of all, I love your nickname. And I wasn't sure about the pregnancy thing either, but I will try reeeeaaaalllly hard to not make it like they always are. Guess we'll see, right?

**EmJx: **When you said it took you 5 hours to read, I was going to suggest you check yourself for some head trauma xD And ohmygosh I love how you commented that part of the chapter when Toothless assumed Jack was with a girl because he said 'normal'. That was the part I liked most because it's just...aw. Poor guy. And yes, lol, a streetcar/trolley/whatever you call it. It's called a streetcar in German, so I just figured that was a common term for it. But the Brits have to have their own names for everything, so...peh.

**JustALittleDisneyPrincess: **Jack is definitely not that responsible...But I guess what I didn't make clear was that Jack doesn't have money. They didn't have much money in the States and the only reason he's over there was because Toothless paid for everything.

**Teddy: **hahahahaha I laughed when I first read your review and I laughed just as hard reading it now. 'wat is heart?' oh my geezus. You got me. But yeah...what will happen when Luka/Hiccup find out about Jack? We'll just have to see next chapter...mwahaha

**Elder The 1st: **For real...every time I finish a chapter, I want to strangle them. And if time were not of the essence, I would write the rest of the story tomorrow...however long that will end up being. No idea. But yeah, definitely more drama, angst, and twists in the making here. Hope you made it through your semester ok!


	11. Verlust

**..**

**Woo! I'm baaack!**

**This super long and righteous chapter took me a couple weeks to fully write.**

**I won't say anything except a necessary advisory**

**that this chapter is rated M and to skip between indicated breaks if you aren't interested.**

**I guess I already spoiled it...maybe.**

**;D**

* * *

Verlust

Hiccup paused a moment before ascending the stairs into the attic. He knew that Toothless was not himself, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to talk to him. He stepped onto the creaky wooden boards until he emerged in Toothless's makeshift bedroom. Ever since he had moved himself up there over a month ago, he had made little attempt at making it more comfortable. The walls were still their original plaster color and the only furniture that adorned the space was his small bed and a desk with a lamp, behind which he currently sat working on his computers. However the minute Hiccup poked his head above the stairwell, he saw the raven-haired boy's eyes flicker over to him.

The two didn't say anything for a long minute, but merely watched each other. Luka's hair was messily tied back, some loose strands hanging by his face, and he had some shadow under his eyes, clearly having had stayed up unusually long. Hiccup didn't really know what to say to him, he wasn't entirely certain the reason for which he had come up here in the first place…

Fortunately, Luka filled the silence first. "I never expected to see you visiting me," he said in a low rumble as he leaned back in his wooden chair scrutinizing the auburn-haired boy.

"Benedikt told me not to come," Hiccup answered, knowing that it had been quite some time since he had spoken with Toothless's alter. Both Jack and Benedikt had put a lot of effort to keep the two apart, for what reason Hiccup wasn't entirely certain…

"And why's that?" Luka asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're not Toothless," Hiccup answered honestly, keeping his original distance by the staircase. He wasn't afraid of alter-Luka, but he couldn't deny that he was wary of him. Hiccup didn't really know what to expect out of him.

Luka snorted before returning his focus to his laptop and saying, "Well, Benedikt has always had trouble accepting reality."

Hiccup licked his dry lips before asking slowly, "What do you mean?"

Luka's fingers clattered across his keyboard for a moment, before he carefully shut the device and leaned back in his chair again. "Benedikt expected that we'd move back home and things would go back to how they used to be… It shouldn't surprise him that things are different. That we can't undo what has already been done."

Hiccup remained still as he listened to Luka, and after he finished his thought, Hiccup let the silence settle for a moment as he tried to determine whether he could trust what Luka said. However, he needed him to be specific first.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I don't really understand…"

Luka sighed softly, not sounding annoyed, just tired. "I **am **Luka," he emphasized. "Toothless and myself…we aren't two different people like Benedikt keeps trying to make it seem…He just can't accept this part of us.

Hiccup understood what he was saying; however, he noticed that Luka still spoke as though Toothless and he were two different people… Hiccup didn't try to pretend he understood Luka's illness. But he wanted Luka to explain it to him…

"Why do you insist on being called Luka and not Toothless then?" he asked while taking a few steps forward and crossing his arms defensively.

"Because," Luka answered almost immediately, "Toothless is a name Benedikt gave him when they were kids. And then he used it again after moving into the Guardians… I have almost no memories of either of those times."

Hiccup's eyes widened a little in understanding. That meant that Luka's alter only remembered living with Pitch…

"How do you know who I am, then?" Hiccup asked more pointedly.

"I said almost no memories," he clarified, his face expressionless. "Toothless knows _you_, and I know Toothless. I know you're important to him, I just don't recall the specifics."

"So you don't…you don't have feelings for me then," Hiccup stated more than asked, the words leaving a bitter taste in his own mouth. How could Luka's alter have feelings for him if he couldn't remember what they had shared together? The thought was unsettling, since to the eye, Hiccup was looking at the raven-haired boy he had fallen hard and fast for, and yet, the familiar green eyes that looked back at him were cold and unrecognizable.

Luka tilted his head slightly and continued to watch Hiccup, almost as if he were observing his thoughts. Hiccup swore he saw a glint in his eye and a small smirk appear before he asked in a low rumble, "Would that bother you?"

Hiccup wasn't sure how to answer. It didn't entirely surprise Hiccup that Luka's alter was still able to read him, despite how intrusive it felt when as he did so. However, it did raise other questions that Hiccup had previously thought he had sorted out.

"What motivated you to save me then?" he asked, and holding his voice steady added, "That night with Caesar." He avoided remembering that day, as it had brought on an avalanche of repercussions that Hiccup preferred not to dwell on. But bringing it up now, to the only other witness to his abduction, Hiccup felt uncomfortable showing that vulnerability in front of someone who admittedly was almost a stranger to him. But he needed to know what had motivated Luka to risk his life in the first place if it wasn't out of love.

"Because I know you're important to Luka," he answered simply.

There he went again, casually swapping the two names as if their identities didn't matter. Hiccup sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was realizing that Luka's alter wouldn't give him a straight answer without asking the right questions.

"But what separates you from Toothless?" he asked in a new attempt, dropping his hand and crossing his arms again.

At that, Luka grinned and he stood up gracefully from his chair and leaned over the side of his desk. "Unlike Toothless," he stated, "I get shit **done…**" His smirk grew more exaggerated as he held Hic's gaze before adding, "And I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want," he breathed holding his smirk before straightening back up.

As soon as Luka had stood up and walked closer, Hiccup felt the full effect of his eyes on him, making Hiccup feel exposed. But there remained no mistake that Luka was being completely serious. However, it frightened Hiccup to think of the extent of his resolve.

"So you _would_ have killed Caesar if Benedikt hadn't shown up," Hiccup declared again.

Luka hesitated, watching Hiccup with amusement before answering, "Caesar was irreplaceable to my father. And _he_ knew that _I_ knew that. But if it came down between choosing you or Caesar, I would have chosen you… And **he **knew that…which was why he backed down."

So it turned out more complicated than Hiccup had originally thought. The two had actually logically come to terms with how that situation would have turned out no matter what actions they took. Luka had gambled on Hiccup's life using the best odds he had.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask?" Luka asked, still watching Hiccup in candid amusement.

Was there? Hiccup thought he had a million questions to ask the alter, but all of a sudden he found himself forgetting them. He didn't even know when he would get this opportunity again…

"Can I call you something else other than Luka?" he asked in an attempt at settling his uncertainty with the raven-haired boy's identities.

Luka's eyes flashed to the right as he considered Hiccup's request. After a few seconds, he returned his attention to Hiccup and answered, "You can call me L, if that helps you."

"L?" Hiccup asked confused at the random initial, but shrugged it off and accepted his demands.

"How can I get Toothless back?" he asked then.

L shrugged a little and at first Hiccup thought he wasn't going to respond, but to Hic's surprise, L answered. "Benedikt normally brings up a story from our childhood. It's usually enough to wake Toothless up."

Was that because L didn't remember their…his childhood? Gods…it was all still so hard for Hiccup to wrap his mind around.

L seemed to notice Hiccup's hesitation and asked, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"What will happen to you?" Hiccup asked with slight concern.

L smiled in response to Hiccup's interest and responded, "Same thing that happens to you when you go to sleep. You sometimes dream…but time seems to have passed in an instant once you wake up."

Hiccup didn't think he would every truly understand what was happening in Toothless's mind; however, a couple questions had been answered for him. L wasn't innately dangerous, he only acted out of necessity. And…Hiccup would probably never know for sure, and he doubted if L or Toothless even knew, but it couldn't be pure coincidence that L only knew memories from their life while living with Pitch. Maybe it was a coping mechanism like Toothless's doctor suggested, but then again, Hiccup couldn't understand why L had all of the memories, but none of the trauma. All of that seemed to have still been burdened onto Toothless.

"What are you waiting for?" L asked again, pulling Hiccup out from his thoughts.

Hiccup considered for a moment, but then changed his mind. "I'll just let you get back to what you were doing," he said simply, turning and grabbing hold of the railing to descend from the attic.

He heard L snort as he left, from what thought Hiccup had no idea. He hoped that he had stayed on L's good side, and…he couldn't deny that a part of him hoped that L would remember or feel the same emotions for him that Toothless did. It was honestly a frightening experience for him…to look into the beautiful face he had grown to love and having to accept that it wasn't the same person. That those vibrant eyes could look back and him and hold such emptiness. It stung. It only intensified the ache that Hiccup had felt ever since Jack left. Even with Toothless upstairs, Hic hadn't felt so alone in a long time. He thought that by going upstairs and confronting Toothless's alter…maybe they'd relate better or something. But no, it only made Hiccup ache for what he had with Toothless and Jack even more.

After reaching his bedroom, he lay on his bed and pulled out his cellphone before thumbing through his messages and updates. Nothing from Jack. Of course. It was like he had fallen off the grid. Hiccup had no doubt that Jack was obviously staying with someone else. Even Jack's pride wouldn't go so far as to make him homeless.

But he still had to be going to school, right? Hiccup glanced out their bedroom window, seeing the dimming golden-orange glow from the remnants of the setting sun. Someone should still be at the institute…perhaps they'd know what happened to him.

…

…

Jack sat at the pinewood table bent over the practice test, which he had been concentrating on for the last hour. His back had started to feel stiff from uncomfortable position he was in and his elbow hurt from digging into the table and having been supporting the wait of his head during it all. But none of that bothered him as he was focusing all of his energy on finishing the practice exam in the sixty minutes allotted.

_Ringdingring! Ringdingring!_

The timer on his phone went off and he sighed as he slumped back in the plastic chair exhausted. His exam was tomorrow and he couldn't have felt less excited or prepared for it. This was the first practice test he had taken and he couldn't even finish it in time, let alone feel as though he had the right answers. But he didn't have the choice to fail…

Ever since Lucy had gotten pregnant, he had promised himself that he would take the damn exam and start taking university classes so he could eventually enter into the nursing program. It was something he had considered casually, but now that his future seemed to be rushing up with impending urgency, he was bound and determined to make it happen. He knew he wasn't good enough to become a doctor, but with Lucy's help he could test into the nursing program.

But how could he do any of that if he couldn't even pass the damn language test after taking classes for a year and living in the goddamn country where it was spoken all the fucking time? If he couldn't do this…he'd have to settle for some shit job instead of moving on to higher education. And then he wouldn't be able to support his family…

It still sounded weird whenever he thought of it, but it was a good-kind of weird. He never expected himself to be in this kind of situation, but he was going to deal with it. He had always wanted kids. He loved being with Anna's siblings, and they did give him a sense of family, but he wanted a family of his own. To be in love and raise their child together. Did he love Lucy? No, he wouldn't say that…could he though? Maybe…he couldn't answer that. He definitely liked her and they complimented one another really well…well, they did before she found out she was pregnant. After that, she was too wrapped up in her own situation to focus on their relationship, which Jack did understand. She was worried. He was worried too. But he did wish that they could at least be worried about it together…

He was staring so intently at his practice test that he didn't even notice someone approaching the door to his study room, but his attention perked up once he heard it open.

He turned his head to see Hiccup walk in and gently shut the door behind him.

What the hell was he doing here?

Jack waited for Hiccup to announce some form of greeting since he had been the one to invade Jack's space in the first place. But he did nothing except lean against the door with his hand in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Jack finally asked as he stood up to face the brunette, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. He was already frustrated with having had done a test for an hour, and knowing he did horribly on it. Now his ex was here and Jack could only imagine the scenarios that led Hiccup to spontaneously seek him out.

"Came to find you," Hiccup answered as if that weren't obvious.

"How did you find me?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms defensively. This wasn't exactly his usual hang-out spot. The institute had a small library and there normally wasn't even anyone in it after classes had let out.

Hiccup shrugged and answered monotonously, "I just called the front desk and asked if you had come in today. She said you were still here."

"Hm…" Jack grunted and leaned on one leg looking off to the left of Hiccup. Apparently the auburn-haired boy wasn't going to just come out and say what he wanted. He probably was waiting to see if Jack would break first and beg him to come back. That just knowing Hic sought him out completely on his own would have been enough to break his resolve…

"What do you want?" Jack asked the third obvious question of the night.

Hic still didn't answer, instead he stood and stared at Jack intensely. Jack noticed his lips were tense and he was breathing a little faster than normal, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Jack noticed he was wearing the brown zip-up hoodie he had given him for his last birthday. Jack had liked it because it was lined with taupe colored faux fur and hugged his torso really nicely…

Finally, Hic came out with it. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," he said in a rush.

Jack stopped staring at Hic's chest and focused his eyes into Hic's hazel orbs. The auburn-haired boy's expression had softened considerably and his eyes emitted a sadness. He was being honest…

"I'm sorry for being jerk," he continued, taking his hands out of his pockets and approaching Jack holding his arms at his sides, palms forward. "I'm sorry for…for blaming you for everything before knowing the whole story. You didn't deserve it and…and…" he paused, biting his lip as his eyes glossed over slightly, "I miss you, ok? Toothless shuts himself away most of the time and Benedikt's never really talked to me. I…don't want things to be this way anymore. I came to ask you to come home," he finished before finally taking a breath.

Jack didn't know what to say to him. He stood mesmerized by Hic's eyes as they silently pleaded for forgiveness. Jack had hardened his heart enough to prevent him from crawling back, but he couldn't lie to himself and say that he hadn't wished that Hiccup would come and apologize exactly as he just did. Ask him to come back… Say he was on Jack's side… But Jack had since made new promises.

"Hic…" he started before dropping off, "I ca-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, he saw Hic lean forward and felt his strong hands against the sides of his head, encapsulating his face, before feeling his lips pressing against his. Jack forgot his words and inhaled into the brunette, his scent overpowering all other thoughts and causing his skin to erupt in goose-bumps. The kiss was passionate, but not lustful. Jack could feel all of Hic's regret and heartache from that single contact. It was the only contact they had shared in…Jack couldn't even remember how long. Months. But even that length of time couldn't stop the swarm of memories that engulfed Jack's mind. Of all the moments they had shared. Of the many times they had…

Hiccup pulled back slightly, but Jack wasn't about to let him end it there. He crushed his lips back into the auburn-haired boy and firmly held the back of his head, the other hand weaving itself into his hair. His heart was racing and a faint thought fluttered in the back of his mind telling him not to, but he didn't even care. He had wanted this for too long.

A second later a grunt rolled over Jack's lips as his back hit the back of the study room's door. Jack was pinned by Hiccup's hard and lean body and he wouldn't have had it any other way at the moment. The room went dark quickly after that as Hiccup had hit the light switch so that he could give them a sense of privacy, despite the library being empty. Hiccup crushed his lips back into Jack and they shared a messy and sloppy kiss, their tongues sliding together as their wet lips made soft smacking sounds that flawlessly mingled with their unrestrained gasps of pleasure.

Jack hadn't felt so overwhelmed with passion and need since they had first arrived in Germany and reunited with Toothless. He didn't expect this to happen, but he wasn't about to stop it either. He clumsily made out with Hic and let Hic slide his hands underneath his shirt and explore his torso, letting him softly scratch his blunt fingernails across his pale skin. Hic pressed his hips into Jack's and Jack had to swallow a euphoric cry as he relished in being completely dominated by the auburn-haired boy. Normally he would fight Hic for dominance, but this time he was willing to give in to him completely. Hic's lips moved down to suck and lick at Jack's neck as his hands wandered up under Jack's shirt to pinch and roll his nipples between his fingers, eliciting a series of gasps from Jack followed by him arching his back away from the door and letting his head fall back to give Hic easier access to his neck. Hic moved up Jack's neck to suck at a spot next to his Adam's apple as he ran his thumbs over to flick the white-haired boy's nipples some more. Little shocks of pleasure burst through Jack's body and he knew that he should have said something about the love-bite, but he couldn't. He was so overwhelmed with Hic's seductive act to give a damn about the dark mark on his throat. Hic slowly ground himself into Jack and continued flicking his thumbs across his nipples and Jack had to try so hard not to moan, instead, little whimpers spilled from his lips as Hic continued to trail kisses down the column of his throat.

The teasing act was becoming too much for him, but Jack wouldn't resort himself to begging. Normally he would have, but his pride was still too great to break down now. He was hard-set to deal with Hic's nerve-wracking teasing in silence. He writhed and ground himself against Hic, trying to do anything that would create more friction between their bodies. He heard Hic give a quiet, but triumphant snort against his collarbone before feeling him move down and push Jack's shirt up entirely and sealing his lips around one of Jack's hard, peaked nipples.

A choked moan bounced off the walls and Jack's entire body trembled with lust and pleasure. His body started to tremble uncontrollably. He wanted more, but he was still relishing in the exquisite torture Hic's teasing was putting him through. He felt Hic's tongue flick his already abused nipple, sending a shockwave through his stomach, before moving over and flicking the other begging peak. Jack was overcome with so much lust that he thought his legs were going to give out. It wasn't the first time that Hic had made him finish by simply playing with his nipples. Jack hated it, but at this point he would take whatever he could get. But then he felt as Hic's kisses trailed lower and lower down his stomach as Hic quietly fell to his knees in front of Jack. His lips stopped in front of Jack's belly button, and Jack felt another wave of heated pleasure course through his body as he knew exactly what Hic was planning to do.

But Hic stayed still for a moment, his breath slowly tickling a trail down Jack's skin.

"Nnngh, Hic," Jack finally groaned as he ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. He felt Hic's tongue dip into his navel before looking up and Jack could barely make out the glint in Hic's lust-filled eyes as he gazed up at him in the dim room. Jack groaned again and his head fell back against the small glass window of the door with a soft thump, his frustration and anticipation growing, but yet, he wouldn't allow himself to beg. He wouldn't. No matter what torture Hic put him through.

A hand slid up Jack's thigh and he felt small nips pull at the fabric covering his bulge. He yearned for his ex-lover, more now than he possibly ever had, then he looked down to see Hic grip the zipper between his teeth. He made a tantalizing show of pulling the zipper down as his hands continued rubbing and clutching Jack's shaking legs.

"Oh my god," Jack breathed as he felt strong hands snake under the waistband of his pants. The lust churned in his belly from how seductive the auburn-haired boy was. No matter how many times they had had sex, he always managed to do something to take Jack's breath away. Then with one smooth, but prolonged motion, Jack's pants and underwear were pulled down and opened, revealing himself entirely to brunette.

* * *

**SKIP **

* * *

But now he had to put up with watching Hic gaze at Jack's anatomy, his erection standing proud and tall, only centimeters away from the brunette's face. Hic licked and rubbed his lips together at the prospect, restraining himself from touching it, but letting his thumbs rub along the lines of Jack's thighs.

Jack groaned in annoyance while rocking his hips forward slightly as he leaned against the door to silently ask Hic for more. But the brunette seemed perfectly complacent in letting Jack suffer as the wait seemed to go on forever, but as soon as the tip of Hic's tongue teased Jack's slit, the world blurred. He bit his bottom lip as he thrust into that unbelievably hot mouth that closed over his shaft, swallowing him down all the way to the base. Jack's raw and carnal instinct took over as he thrust again and again, slowly but firmly fucking Hic's mouth, the brunette seemingly utterly content with letting him do it, his strong hands gripping firmly onto Jack's hips as he allowed him to thrust into his mouth. Jack was panting and on the fast-track to losing his mind. Stifled moans filled the small room as Jack was bathed in the irresistible pleasure of Hic's mouth. Jack closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the door again as he continued to pulse his hips forward. Then he felt as Hic's hand slid up the length of his chest to pinch and roll his nipple between his fingers again as he groaned in his own pleasure of finally being able to touch his lover's cock. His humming sent vibrations down Jack's spine and the combination of Hic's hot and wet mouth with his fingers teasing his nipple was too much for Jack.

A particularly loud moan filled the room as Jack's orgasm hit him _hard._ He thrust himself down Hic's throat and exhaled deeply as he rode it out, feeling as Hic swallowed everything earnestly. The brunette let Jack's cock slip from his mouth with one last suck before looking up into the white-haired boy's pale blue orbs. Jack's breathing was labored and deep, but he didn't feel satiated just yet.

"Let's fuck," he gasped out of breath, not breaking eye contact with the auburn-haired boy.

Hic stood up before leaning in to lazily make out with Jack, his tongue teasingly trailing against Jack's lips, before he moved on to nibble at Jack's earlobe, still refusing to answer him. He pressed his body back into Jack, and Jack could feel how hard he was. Knowing how turned on Hic was, Jack doubted his silence was from disinterest. Jack knew they were technically in public…but they were in a private room and were the only ones in the library…

Then he felt Hic's breath in his ear as he whispered disappointingly, "I don't have anything for lube…" before nibbling up the shell of Jack's ear.

Jack shuddered from feeling Hiccup's breath in his ear, but gently pushed him away before bending to the side and rummaging in his backpack. He reached into a side pocket and pulled out a small container of petroleum jelly, obviously just a travel size meant for chapped lips or dry skin, but it would be enough to keep it from being uncomfortable.

He handed the small jar to Hiccup, who examined it briefly before wrapping his arm around the small of Jack's back and pulling him back against him to kiss him with renewed passion. Jack relaxed into the auburn-haired boy's arms and let his scent cloud his mind again. After not having Hic for months and months, he could hardly just walk away, not when Hic was this seductively lustful. When Hic was in this mood, Jack would give him anything he wanted.

The sweet, loving kiss only lasted a minute before Hic spun Jack around and bent him over the table in front of them. Jack heard Hic hastily fumble with his belt before feeling the auburn-haired boy press against his backside, his hot and hard arousal quickly renewing Jack's lust and making him shiver. It had been so long but he wanted to be fucked by him. He wanted to be filled and completely at the brunette's mercy.

He felt Hic's bodyweight leaning on top of him as he rubbed his cock against his ass. A moment later, the brunette's breath fell heavily on Jack's ears as he heard his voice rumble, "You really want me to fuck you?" The teasing lull to his tone was enough to anger Jack a little and he refused to answer, despite what he had already said.

Hic presented his fingers near Jack's mouth, who decided to give him his answer by seductively drawing them into his mouth, sucking and licking at them with as much passion as Hic had just done to his cock. That answer seemed to satisfy Hic enough, as he pulled back, spread Jack's cheeks before spitting a load of saliva onto his ass, obviously saving the lube for when they really needed it.

Jack gasped as Hic inserted a couple fingers and started to move and work him open, bit by bit. Jack groaned, he hadn't felt that pleasurable stinging in such a long time and he knew how easily Hic could find his…

A moan ripped through him as he felt Hic's fingers brush teasingly against his prostate. He continued thrusting his fingers into him, loosening him up more and more, while Jack disappeared into a haze of renowned lust and need. With every little brush Hic left across his prostate, Jack could feel his pride crumble down.

"Fuck me," he breathed hotly into his arm while tilting his head to look back at the auburn-haired boy, who groaned softly in agreement. He reached over to dip his fingers into the jar and proceeded to spread the lube along the length of his erection before reaching to rub the rest inside of Jack, who groaned loudly into his arm.

"Hnnngh, fuck me Hic!" he growled and Hiccup pulled his fingers out of Jack and gripped his hips tightly. Just when Jack barely expected it, he felt Hic drove forward hard, slamming into his body and filling him completely. A loud cry of arousal broke free from Jack's throat and the wash of pure bliss crashed over him mixed with the long-desired stinging of being filled and stretched by the auburn-haired boy again. Hic bent over Jack, kissing his shoulder blade affectionately as he gave him a few minutes to adjust to his girth. This was the roughest he had ever been with him, partly due to the frustration of having sex withheld for many months and how strained their relationship was. But no matter how he was feeling, Hic would always make sure Jack was relaxed.

He pulled back halfway, feeling Jack's legs tighten as he did so, before forcing his hips forward again.

"Nnnph, Jack," Hic moaned as he gave a couple short, hard thrusts, changing the angle as he plunged in deep again, nailing Jack's prostate dead-on.

"Aaahn, fuck, Hic!" Jack muffled his scream into his arm as he arched his back and raised a knee onto the chair next to him, stretching his jeans out between his legs. Jack raised his ass higher to get Hic to do that again. With every thrust, Jack lost his senses and it took every ounce of will power to prevent his knees from buckling as immense pleasure was wrecking his body. He leaned all his weight on the table and felt his body burn with heat as he felt Hic's nails claw down his back. The way Hic was moving inside of him was absolutely perfect, power and force but without hurting him. I was agonizing pleasure that took Jack to the edge without making him fall over it, content that this passionate moment carried on and on and on.

Hic snaked an arm under Jack's hips and pumped his cock into his falling thrusts to finally allow Jack to cum. Loud cries of arousal filled the room as Jack's sticky release filled Hiccup's hand, and Jack's orgasm was enough to make Hic shudder when his own release hit him hard. Hic's heated groans of pleasure soon followed as he held Jack's hips up and rode out his own orgasm, filling the white-haired boy to the brim.

The two relaxed but didn't move for a moment, Jack still bent over the table and panting on his forearms while Hiccup stood behind him resting a hand on Jack's back and holding his hips, before pulling out. Jack stopped the soft whimper that would have left his throat at the feeling of loss. He hadn't realized how much his body had missed the auburn-haired boy. But despite his regret, Jack straightened up and pulled up his pants to redress himself before reaching down to gather his books and shove them into his bag.

* * *

**RESUME**

* * *

"Jack?" Hic asked and Jack could hear the sadness in his voice, knowing that Jack had no intention to go with him.

Jack turned his head to glance at the brunette, and sure enough, his expression was forlorn as he watched Jack silently gather his things, pretending as though they hadn't shared anything together just a moment before.

"I've got a big exam tomorrow," Jack muttered while breaking eye contact with the auburn-haired boy and slinging his bag over his shoulder. " and I have to make sure I do well," he added, pausing for a moment before turning and leaving Hiccup without another word or gesture.

He walked out of the library and past the front desk with the young intern, Julia, still sitting at it. She didn't say good-bye to Jack like she usually had, but instead eyed him as he walked across the hall and out the door. Jack really hoped she hadn't heard them and instead was just mad he had made her stay so late…

…

…

A little more than a week had passed since Hiccup had had that encounter with Jack at the institute. He hadn't seen nor hear a single word from him within that span of time, which had been excruciatingly hard on him as he had honestly thought Jack was going to stop being stubborn and finally come home with him. But he didn't. Instead he had left Hic with a memory that made him insanely turned on whenever he thought about it. And it wasn't like Toothless was going to screw him, the raven-haired boy had been nothing short of a saint lately…

Hiccup sighed and stirred the marinara sauce he had going on the stove. It was his own recipe, well, one he had inherited from Bunny and later modified. But still, if there was one thing he was thankful to the Australian for, it was for teaching him how to cook.

The thought of his life at the Guardians suddenly brought on a wash of homesickness. He missed people. He missed having friends and that feeling of family he had while living with them. He missed feeling needed…

"Hey Hic," Hic heard Toothless's voice to his right and he turned his head to see the raven-haired boy standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. His face had definitely brightened up since he had traded places with his alter and had started going to sleep at a normal time. His alter must have hung around for almost a full week before one morning he had woken up as Toothless. Hiccup always thought his alter was temporary, never lasting for more than a few hours. But he was growing to learn that he understood absolutely nothing about Toothless's alter personality.

"You came downstairs," Hic noted, albeit a little sourly based on his previously existing mood.

"Hey now," Toothless chastised lightly as he moved across the room and wrapped an arm around the brunette, who retracted a little from the unexpected contact. But Toothless ignored his recoil and turned to gently kiss the side of his head before saying into his hair, "I was hungry and whatever you're making smells good."

Hic rested the stirring spoon on the simmering pot and closed his eyes into the feeling of Toothless actually being near him. Gods he had missed him so much…

"Did you make extra?" Toothless asked and Hiccup heard the unmistakable sound of his stomach rumbling.

He laughed a little at the ironic timing and nodded his head before reaching over to grab more pasta out of the cupboard. "I can't believe you're actually hungry," he said teasingly, but still slightly surprised.

"Yeah well," Toothless said casually, "I need to focus more now on getting back into shape. I think I made it over the first hump."

"Why do you say that?" Hiccup asked curiously as he poured the pasta into a pot of boiling water. "Your alter was out for five whole days."

"I dunno…I remember more of what he did. I remember you talking to him," he said as he raised an eyebrow at Hiccup.

"Does this mean he'll go away?" Hic asked hopefully.

But Toothless's face fell a little at Hic's perspective. "I already said this is permanent, Hic," he muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry," Hic apologized. He hadn't meant to upset Toothless, he just wished he could understand him better.

"It's alright," he said before moving away from Hiccup and filling the electric kettle with water to boil.

Hiccup instantly missed his presence next to him and spent the next few minutes plotting how he could cop a feel and make it look like an accident. It didn't matter to him that Toothless had lost a lot of weight, his ass was still there. And other less visible regions… Shit…

"Hic…your water's overflowing," Toothless said from the other end of the counter, which started Hic back to attention and immediately turned down the water. It was probably done anyway…

He spent the next few minutes draining the water and assembling the simple pasta. After grating fresh parmesan over the two bowls, he brought them into the dining room adjacent to the kitchen where Toothless was waiting with the tea he had just brewed. He sat placidly sipping on the water while reading through some news on his cellphone. Hic set the bowl down in front of him and sat himself in a chair.

Then suddenly Hic just needed to be honest. If he couldn't touch the raven-haired boy, then he at least had to vent to him.

"Is it as hard for you as it is me?" he asked, the annoyance clear in his tone.

Toothless twirled some pasta into a spoon, but turned to look at Hiccup with his eyebrow raised in expectation of some kind of elaboration.

"I mean…," Hiccup began, "I want to have sex with you again…" he grumbled as straightforward as he could be. The only reason he was able to speak so openly was because Benedikt wasn't there. He had fortunately decided to have a life recently.

Toothless grinned at him and averted his attention back to the pasta. He raised a twirled forkful to his mouth to eat it; however, a strand came unraveled and he must have purposefully made a show to slowly suck it back up.

Hiccup dropped his head into his hand on the table and groaned, "Stahhp. You don't have to rub it in."

Toothless then laughed heartily at him and said, "Of course it's as fucking hard for me as it is for you. Why the hell do you think I sleep upstairs?"

That gave Hiccup pause, "I thought…I thought you wanted to keep your alter separate from everyone until you figured things out…"

"Mm…" Toothless started pensively, but ate another forkful of pasta before continuing. "That's how it might have started out. But I decided to stay after knowing that I couldn't keep my self-control when having to watch you get out of the shower every day."

That…at least made Hiccup feel good about himself. That Toothless hadn't simply lost interest in him.

"But why even keep doing it?" he asked completely clueless. "You said it yourself that you're feeling better…"

Toothless groaned a little and shook his head, "Please don't try and make this harder, Hic. I'm on doctor's orders."

"I still think it's the most bizarre set of instructions a doctor could give you," Hic added defiantly. "Not to mention a major invasion of privacy."

"Mm mn, I don't think so," Toothless said as he took a sip of tea, but then set the cup down and looked at Hiccup sympathetically. "I'm working a lot of things out on my own right now, Hic. And…I think it's helping..."

Hiccup bit his cheek and resigned himself to eating his dinner. He couldn't argue if Toothless thought he was helping himself get better somehow.

"I promise after four more months I will screw you until you can't take it anymore," he said while smirking over his cup.

Hiccup was always enraptured by how beautiful he was, but even that light amount of dirty talk was enough to unleash the fantasies…

"Do…do you think that-" Hiccup started, but was cut off by the front door opening. Benedikt always had perfect timing. "Never mind," he said in a quieter tone. "Maybe we can talk about it later?"

He looked up at Toothless, who didn't seem to be listening to him. Instead he had his eyes focused on the wall of the dining room as they heard footsteps going upstairs.

"Toothless?" Hic asked again to try and get his attention.

But both he and Toothless started after hearing a tumultuous _CRASH _from upstairs. Toothless was out of his chair in an instant and ran upstairs with Hiccup not far behind him. Destructive noises of things knocking to the floor and breaking apart were tumbling out of their bedroom, and after approaching the doorway, Hiccup nearly ran into Toothless, who had suddenly stopped and was supporting himself with his arms on the frame.

Inside their room was Jack. Except that Jack seemed bound and determined to destroy every object he could get his hands on.

"JACK!" Hic yelled to try and shock him out of his mania, but it didn't even cause him to look up.

Toothless quickly moved forward and grabbed him, wrapping his arms up under Jack's and holding the frantic boy with his back against Toothless's chest. He continued to writhe and try to break free, but Toothless was more than determined to hold onto him.

"Jack what the HELL is going-!?" Hic started to yell again.

But Jack interrupted. "FUCK YOU!" he screamed with tears streaming down his face. "I FUCKING HATE BOTH OF YOU!" he screamed in a voice so broken and wrought with pain that Hiccup felt his own heart snap in two. And with that, he choked out a sob and his knees buckled underneath him, causing Toothless to have to hold up his weight.

"Jack…" Hiccup said gently as he took a step forward, "What happened?"

Something was obviously up. There was no reason for Jack to not show up for weeks and weeks only to suddenly appear and decided to destroy everything they owned.

But after Hic asked the question, Jack straightened up and started to struggle again, Toothless nearly losing his grip, but managed to hang on to him tightly.

"JACK!"

"LUCY!" he yelled, his voice breaking as he did so, "She- 's pregnant!"

Hiccup didn't know what to believe. "You got a girl pregnant?!" he asked out of surprise.

"NO!" Jack screamed again before breaking down in sobs and leaning his weight into Toothless's arms, one of which was wrapped across Jack's chest and the other around his waist. His face twisted up and he all they could hear was him alternating between weeping and gasping for air.

Hiccup stood in shock for what seemed like an eternity. He…had no fucking idea what was going on. But Jack was nothing short of distraught. Hic didn't think he had ever seen him this upset…

"Oh my god…" Toothless whispered gently. He suddenly spun Jack around and enveloped him entirely in his arms in an instant. "I'm so sorry Jack…"

Jack seemed to accept Toothless's understanding for he made another desperate gasp for air before wrapping his arms up to hug onto Toothless with a near death grip as he continued his lamentations into the raven-haired boy's chest.

Hiccup had no idea what to do. He could only stand in that spot completely dumbfounded and watch the two grieve and reassure the other.

Then he heard Toothless speak again, his voice so low that Hiccup had to strain his ears to hear him.

"She didn't tell you?"

Jack's voice cracked as he brokenly cried against Toothless, "n-o!..."

That seemed to make him more upset, as he started to shake against Toothless, who could do nothing except hold the white-haired boy against him and gently run his fingers along his back.

"Here, come here," Toothless said gently before guiding Jack over to the bed and lying down, pulling the white-haired boy against him. Jack kept his face buried in Toothless's chest with his arms folded up between them. Toothless wrapped his arms around Jack in whatever attempt he could to protect him from the agony that ravaged him. The position was enough for Hiccup to have to do everything in his power not to run and comfort him as well. He only wished he knew from what...

Hiccup felt dumb and useless. He had no idea what had upset Jack except that it had something to do with his girlfriend. Various possibilities flashed across his thoughts, but he knew that now was not the time to ask questions or try to dig the truth out of Jack. Toothless seemed to be what he needed right now… Hic decided to leave the two on their own.

…

…

Hic had waited up in Toothless's temporary attic room for several hours. He found it difficult to concentrate on anything, because he was listening intently for the sound of footsteps or even a text from Toothless in case they needed anything. His mind was buzzing with possibilities and how much it physically hurt him not able to do anything. Part of him was admittedly jealous that Toothless was down there with him, but Hiccup was more so concerned about what had happened to hurt the white-haired boy so much...

When Toothless finally started to climb the attic stairs, Hic immediately straightened up in bed and hung his legs over the edge. Once he saw Toothless's face, Hic realized he looked almost as distraught as Jack was…

Hic stood up and Toothless walked into Hiccup and instantly wrapped his arms around Hic's shoulders and held him tightly.

Hiccup reciprocated and hugged the raven-haired boy around the waist, but not without asking for an explanation, "Toothless?"

Toothless sniffed once, clearly betraying his emotions, and then shakily admitted, "That…uh…that was really hard..."

"Why? What's going on?" Hic asked in concern as he reached up to brush some of Toothless's hair aside to reveal more of his face. His expressions were tense and he was avoiding eye contact with him. It wasn't normal. It was one thing for Jack to be upset, it was another thing entirely for Toothless to be upset as well.

Toothless pulled away and wiped a hand down his face trying to shake himself out of it. "Jack's girlfriend was pregnant."

"I thought he said she wasn't…" Hic said confused about what the hell he was missing.

"She's not anymore," Toothless said as he looked down at his feet while digging his hands into his pockets. "She decided that she wouldn't be able to keep it and…she didn't talk to him about it beforehand…She left him his stuff and explained it all in a letter."

Hiccup stared at Toothless's inclined head completely dumbstruck.

"Bitch…" he muttered as he finally shut his gaping mouth.

"Don't say that," Toothless said sadly while looking up to connect his vibrant eyes with Hiccup's. "The situation was very complicated. In the end it was her decision…and she decided she couldn't rely on Jack and give up her dream."

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. "She could have at least told him," he argued feeling his own anger burn at this girl.

"I agree," Toothless said while nodding his head slightly. His eyes darted to the side in thought as he licked his lips and added, "But his reaction would have been the same regardless."

His reaction…

"Did he love her?" Hic asked feeling his throat tighten up in fear. It was his worst fear confirmed, that Jack would leave him for someone else. Somehow all this time…he never really doubted that Jack would eventually come back to-

"I don't think so, no," Toothless said as he nervously bit his lip.

"But…" Hiccup started to say before trying to form his thoughts properly, "Why is he so upset then?" he asked. "Jack's never been the type to want to settle down," he added remembering how Jack didn't even like using the term 'boyfriend' let alone eternal commitment.

Toothless sighed shakily and crossed his arms, rubbing his upper arms as if to warm himself. "Hic…" he started off uncertainly, "Jack may have never wanted the whole one-love and marriage thing but…" he paused for a moment, rubbing his lips together before adding, "The one thing Jack's always wanted above all else was a family. And…and now he's had that dream ripped away from him for a third time."

Toothless brought his eyes back to meet Hiccup's and Hiccup felt as though time itself had frozen. Jack wanted a family… He had lost his sister…his mom…and now a family of his own. As he stared into Toothless, he absorbed total understanding of the gravity of the situation. Of why Toothless was so concerned and upset himself.

"I don't think he'll be able to pull himself out of it again," Toothless suddenly admitted, his voice shaking heavily and Hiccup saw his eyes actually shine with tears.

Hiccup crushed himself back into the raven-haired boy, holding him tightly. He didn't say anything back to him. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't do anything except give empty promises, because Hiccup himself was afraid of the same thing.

"Where is he?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Asleep. Or at least he was when I left him."

"We should go back to him."

"Both of us?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

**So...remember when I said I was going to try reeaally hard not to fall into the pregnancy trope?**

**Did it turn out how you expected?**

**Whatever your personal beliefs are on this matter, I decided to write this in the hopes that people can still empathize with every side and recognize that everyone's situation is different and unique to them.**

**But really...what did you think of that chapter?**

**xoxo**

* * *

Special Thanks:

**eggsdream **for your follow and favorite!

**Elder The First: **Hope I made up for the last chapter being so short! I already had a plan for this one and really wanted it to be one big long chapter. I hope you liked it!

**EmJx**: Oh my stars...It has been so long since we have spoken. Goes to show how busy we both are... I like that you translate the first word of the title. :] Personally, I love the sound of most German words. Plus it makes everything a little more mysterious to people like you who look it up. But...did I settle your dilemma?

**Kigen Dawn: **Well...they didn't fight...

**Kei-Kat: **I'm glad you like it :] I'm honestly surprised I managed to come up with enough story so far...and there's more to come. Hopefully you don't hate me after this chapter though...


	12. Ruhe

..

**Heyo!**

**Oh...bless Jack's little heart, I still feel for him.**

**How does he feel being back? And how will everyone deal with it?**

**Read on to find out... ;D**

* * *

Ruhe

Jack calmly awoke out of his slumber, his eyes heavily blinking open to stare at the ceiling above him. The room was bathed in the blues and greys of night, but he had no way of discerning the time. His chest still felt heavy, albeit his eyes had dried and the raw rage had subsided, leaving behind the crushing despair and the calloused shame of having had crawled back to this goddamn house. Back to the ones he had hardened his heart toward and the ones he had promised himself he wouldn't so easily forgive.

And yet…

He listened to the soft breathing of both Toothless and Hic lying on either side of him in their bed, the familiar warmth and scent of a space they once shared enveloping him in a shroud of security. Looking to the right, he saw Hic curled up with his back to Jack and facing the edge of the mattress.

He felt his eyes start to tear up again and his throat constricted as he struggled to hold back a renewed wave of sobs. Why did he decide to cheat on Lucy with him? Why did he always have to be such an asshole with every relationship he ever had? If only he had stopped himself…maybe then Lucy wouldn't have found out and…

Jack sucked in a hollow breath to hold himself back. He didn't want to cry again. Not in front of Hic.

Hiccup stirred a little in his sleep before settling back in the same position and Jack breathed a small sigh of relief. He was thankful that Hic slept like a boulder. Toothless on the other hand…

Jack looked to his left to check on the raven-haired boy. To Jack's surprise, he saw Toothless lying shirtless on his stomach, his head resting on one folded arm and his mouth slightly open as he slept. It surprised him, since Toothless never went without a shirt, save for showering. His eyes wandered over to Toothless's back, which from his position he could clearly see the thin, intricate scars that coiled their way across his skin. It had been a long time since he had had the opportunity to look at them…

Reaching a hand up slowly, Jack tentatively touched his fingertips to one of the definitive lines, the scars slightly raised but smooth to the touch. As gently as he could, he traced the pattern up, encircling Toothless's shoulder blade and brushing his hair to the side. Then Jack softly traced his fingers down, weaving their way across his spine, drawing along his hips and sides, before feathering his way back up to where he had started…

"Mm… That feels nice." Toothless sighed serenely, causing Jack to quickly retract his hand once he realized he had woken him.

He looked down to see that Toothless had opened one eye and was peeking up at Jack through his curtain of black hair.

"Sorry," Jack apologized as quietly as could so as not to disturb Hiccup. "I just noticed they're not as dark as they used to be…" he said giving the lamest excuse he could think of.

Toothless smiled gently at him and Jack turned his head to return his attention to the blue-grey ceiling.

"You sleep shirtless now?" he asked, partially out of curiosity and partially wanting to keep the attention on Toothless.

"Mhm," Toothless answered simply. "My therapist encourages it."

"Your therapist gives strange advice," Jack muttered as unintelligibly as he could.

However Toothless still managed to understand him, since he elaborated, "I actually suggested it." Jack glanced over at him curiously as he continued to explain, "I'm trying to accept what happened…and I can't do that if I keep hiding from it."

Jack watched him for a moment, and even in the darkness he could make out the assuredness behind Toothless's eyes. He seemed stronger than when he had last seen him. Maybe that was a good sign.

"Makes sense," Jack said returning his blank stare into the ceiling and crossing his arms across his abdomen. After a moment, he could almost feel Toothless's flurry of thoughts and Jack knew he was waiting for him to say something else. He wasn't entirely sure how Toothless seemed to know what had happened to him or why he was so quick to comfort him. After all… Jack had been an asshole to him as well…

"I'm sorry…for…throwing a tantrum," Jack stated stubbornly, not allowing himself to look anywhere other than directly above him.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry," Toothless murmured, still on his stomach, his voice somewhat muffled by his arm.

"How did you know?" Jack asked suddenly, him already feeling his voice start to feel tense and waver from the raw memory. He wanted to know why Toothless seemed to know so much about him when Hiccup hadn't a clue.

"Because I heard you say 'was'," Toothless replied gently in reference to when Jack said his girlfriend **was** pregnant instead of _is_. "And besides…" he said his voice trailing off a little before he admitted, "I know how much you wanted a family."

Jack turned his head sharply to look at him as he demanded incredulously, "How?" Jack had never before given any indication that he was interested in settling down. In fact, he had kept both Hiccup and Toothless from referring to him as their boyfriend _because_ he was in such opposition to commitment. Not to mention he managed to screw up every relationship he was ever in. And Toothless himself had on multiple occasions told Jack off for being immature and flighty…not that Toothless was a pinnacle of morality either. But still…

"Because you told me," Toothless said simply.

"No I didn't," Jack argued, his voice actually shaking now and he had to struggle to speak at a soft volume. "I never told you _anything _like that before."

"Yeah you did," Toothless countered as he rolled onto his side and supported his head on one elbow to look at Jack more squarely. "After I first moved in," he said and Jack could tell Toothless had noticed the doubtful look on Jack's face. As he went on to explain, Jack could hear his voice soften as he reflected fondly on the memory. "After I moved in at the Guardians, you kept trying to get me to talk to you. I think you were just trying to make me feel more at ease so…you would just talk constantly. At first…it annoyed the shit out of me." Jack snorted scornfully. "But…I got used to it," Toothless added and smiled slightly at the memory, and it was that rare smile that Jack hadn't seen in a long while, it almost reassured Jack to see it again... He continued to watch Toothless as he went on and mumbled, "You must not have thought I was listening or something."

Jack really must have thought that as he didn't recall telling Toothless anything of the sort. He remembered talking to him, but then again, Jack would often talk to himself even when there was no one in the room.

"What did I tell you?" Jack inquired, curious as to what had happened that Toothless remembered so clearly and yet he had completely forgotten.

"You…" Toothless trailed off slightly scratching his head before adding, "You talked about how you were happier after Anna and the kids moved in… How you liked having so many people around and taking care of the kids… How it felt like one big family." Toothless kept the small smile on his face as he averted his gaze to look down as he recalled, "You said that you always wanted a family one day. Two kids. One girl and one boy. And you hoped the girl would have hazel eyes."

Jack didn't even realize that he was staring at Toothless with his mouth hanging open in utter surprise. Toothless remembered all of that…?

He felt like such a crybaby as he felt his eyes start to water and his vision blurred again. He sniffed and looked back up to the ceiling in a meager attempt at withholding his pride. It's just…he was so touched that Toothless had remembered all of that about him. He had never told _anyone_ that before…

"Jack…" he heard Toothless start to say uncertainly, but Jack kept his gaze on the ceiling. "I know a lot has happened…and you're going to need some time. But…" he paused again before adding, "if you want to…I will get a ticket back home…to the Guardians."

Jack's battle with his tears was losing miserably as a stream flowed out from one eye. Why did Toothless have to be so nice to him?

But he didn't answer him. He couldn't answer him. He had no idea how he would feel in the morning, let alone in a few days. A month ago, he was mad beyond reason at both Hiccup and Toothless. Last week, he felt the nostalgia and longing return after Hiccup came to visit him at the library. And now…?

Jack inhaled a sob and wiped an arm across his eyes before wordlessly rolling onto his side and pushing his back against Toothless's chest. Toothless hesitated at first, but then gently wrapped an arm across Jack and hugged him against his chest. Whatever anger Jack still had against him at the moment was numbed. His stubbornness had given way. All Jack wanted…was for the hole in his chest not to hurt so much.

…

…

[What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?] Toothless heard Benedikt's voice enter through the kitchen doorway. After turning to look at his twin brother while in the middle of sipping his coffee, he watched as Benedikt quickly took in his appearance. [And dressed for work no doubt…]

Toothless didn't really feel like playing games right now, not after last night. So he cut straight to the point.

[I have to go in to finish a project I've been working on. The sooner I do so, the faster I can get that bonus we desperately need,] he said before taking another sip of coffee. [What's your excuse?]

Benedikt crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway as he answered, [Hoped to see you. Hoped to find you before you did something to evade me and from telling me why the hell you let Jack move back in.]

Toothless pursed his lips as he stared into the depths of his mug. He knew Benedikt wouldn't just shut up and let him handle it.

[It's none of your business, Bene,] he answered coldly as he raised his mug to his lips again, his breath blowing the steam gently away from him.

[Yes, it **is **my fucking business,] Benedikt rumbled in his attempt at keeping his voice down as he glided into the kitchen and stood directly in front of Toothless, who succeeded in avoiding his brother's gaze as he leaned over his darker-haired brother. [In case you forgot, he **hurt **you,] he growled.

Toothless flashed his eyes to meet Benedikt's as he tried to keep his voice calm; however, the venom still audibly dripped off of every tone as he said, [I remember. I also remember that I hurt him more than he ever has to me, so if you're going to try and weigh who has done the most damage, you might as well kick **me **out.]

Benedikt and Toothless stood perfectly, their gazes locked as they continued their stare down. But Toothless held his ground, leaning calmly against the counter, forgoing his coffee in order to show his resolve to his brother and force him to back down.

However, Benedikt was never one to let something go, especially after his promise to Toothless to do everything in his power to protect him. So Toothless decided to cool him down another way.

[If it makes you feel any better, I offered to get him a plane ticket back to America,] he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Ever since Hic's German has gotten better, he didn't want to risk him overhearing.

[With what money?] Benedikt demanded.

Toothless bit his tongue. They **had **money. Benedikt knew that. Toothless just didn't tell him he had found a way to funnel it back to them.

[With my bonus that I could get if you'd just move aside and let me work.] he annunciated carefully.

[You're just going to leave me here to play nice all day?] Benedikt demanded and Toothless knew better than to trust him to be nice at a time like this.

[No,] he answered. [Why don't you head out for the day,] he added as a demand instead of a question. [Go flounce around with that new piece of ass you found and let me deal with this.] And with that, Toothless set his cup aside and straightened up, colliding his shoulder with his brother's as he shoved past him.

[I allowed them to come over here on one condition,] Benedikt sounded as Toothless was about to leave the kitchen, causing him to stop his procession and turn his ear to listen as his brother continued. [I let them come in hopes that they'd help you get better. But ever since Jack got here, you only got worse. It wasn't until he left that you started to improve…and I don't want you to risk your health for his sake,] he finished coldly.

Toothless stood motionless and rubbed his lips together, contemplating his brother's words.

[It wasn't until he left that I realized I had to get better,] he concluded quietly. And with that, Toothless continued his way to the entryway, grabbing his jacket and exiting out the front door.

…

When Hiccup woke up, the sun had only just risen above the horizon, casting cool blueish light into his room while the sound of distant church bells announced that it was eight in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, he turned on his back to see Jack curled up in a ball on the other side of the mattress. Hiccup had forgotten briefly that he was there…it had been so long since he had shared this bed with anyone.

Jack looked peaceful as he slept. He was lying on his back with one arm draped over his head on the pillows and the other resting across his abdomen, his chest rising and falling with gentle, even breaths. If Hiccup hadn't seen how upset he was the other night, he wouldn't have ever thought something had hurt the white-haired boy.

Then he remembered how Toothless had comforted him…held him…been there for him when all Hiccup could do was stand by uselessly without a clue what was going on. Even though he had thought that Jack was angrier with Toothless than he was with him…even after he had apologized to him and they had…

Blinking and tearing his vision away from the white-haired boy, Hiccup had to strongly resist the urge to hold or touch him in any way…he didn't want to wake Jack up and welcome the onslaught of memories that his sleeping state was keeping at bay. However, he still wanted to do something for him.

Pulling on a spare grey t-shirt, Hiccup descended the staircase to make his way into the kitchen. The least he could do was make sure Jack would wake up to the smell of food. Hic knew that Jack would often lose his appetite when he was depressed, and even though he wasn't sure of Jack's current mental state, he still knew what he liked.

As he walked into the kitchen, Hiccup saw Benedikt sitting quietly at the table, doing nothing except staring straight in front of him with his arms crossed.

Hiccup stopped in front of the doorway and leaned on it to make his presence known. Benedikt glanced over at him briefly before pushing out his chair and standing up.

"Toothless has already filled me in on everything," he said curtly as he brought his mug into the kitchen and Hiccup heard him pour more coffee into it.

"You don't seem happy about it," Hiccup replied curtly as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Yeah, well, I would not care if this didn't put an unnecessary burden on us," he said as he walked back into the dining room; however, he remained standing, leaning against the doorway connecting to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked sharply. How could Benedikt possibly pin Jack's situation as being a bothersome inconvenience?

[He hurt my brother,] Benedikt said switching to German in a voice that closely resembled a growl.

"Yeah, well," Hiccup responded bitingly in English despite Benedikt's switch. "We've all hurt one another. Seems to be our thing, I guess."

[Well all I care about is Luka,] he responded back and shaking a finger at Hiccup. [I can't watch him deteriorate out of compassion for you two ungrateful…] he bit his tongue and turned around before saying something he'd regret.

But Hiccup could still imagine the colorful pejoratives the blonde-haired twin was going to say. He was having to fight more and more to stop himself from throwing a punch.

"I want him to get better just as much as you do…" Hiccup responded in a gentle tone.

[No you don't,] Benedikt said firmly, causing Hiccup's eyes to widen in surprise.

How **dare** Benedikt even imply that he didn't care about Toothless as much as he did…

[You just don't understand,] Benedikt elaborated. [Luka is the only family I have **left,**] he growled, letting every syllable escape with a hiss. [Watching him lose it like he did was just…] and he trailed off, inhaling sharply and looking out the dining room window.

Hiccup exhaled. He knew that Benedikt cared deeply for his brother, especially after everything they'd been through together. He just wished Bene didn't doubt his intentions so much…

"Look," Hiccup breathed, "Just leave this to me. You weren't letting me in before, but I can handle this now. Let me deal with Jack and when Toothless…" he stopped suddenly realizing a significant element was missing. "Where's Toothless?" he asked suddenly realizing that he wasn't there.

[At work,] Benedikt answered curtly.

Work…Toothless would really leave for work right after what happened last night?

[He said he has a project he has to finish if he has any hope of getting a bonus,] Benedikt clarified after seeing the concern on Hiccup's face.

"Oh…" he said, still disappointed that Toothless was gone…more so that he'd have to speak to Jack completely alone…

[Well, I'm going to disappear for the day,] Benedikt interjected. [If I come back and Luka's alter is out, there will be hell to pay,] he added threateningly to Hiccup.

[Don't worry,] Hiccup added switching to German out of spite. [He won't be.]

…

…

Nico and Luka burst through Nico's apartment door panting and with adrenaline coursing through their veins. Nico couldn't handle it. His throat was dry and his lungs were burning, threatening to burst through his chest in their desperate attempt at obtaining enough oxygen to offset the amount of energy they had exerted in their flight. Bodily affects aside, Nico needed to numb his thoughts.

[What're you doing?] he heard Luka panting behind him as he reached up into his kitchen cupboards and pulled out a bottle of bourbon.

Ignoring him, Nico still answered his question after unscrewing the cap and taking a swig out of the bottle, not even caring about getting a glass.

[Come on,] Luka said, his voice too casual as his heavy breathing subsided, [I told you we'd be alright.]

The burn of the alcohol searing down his throat was the only thing that kept Nico from raising his voice [You call almost getting shot, **alright**?] he asked completely flabbergasted.

[He wasn't going to shoot you,] Luka said and the amount of confidence the guy managed to randomly procure normally would have impressed Nico, but right now it made him want to punch him.

[How can you be so sure?] he asked letting the annoyance hang on his tone before taking another swig of liquor.

[Because you listened to me and didn't take the brick with you,] Luka explained, his face growing serious and Nico turned his head to look at him and was instantly caught in his gaze. [You did well, though,] Luka added. [Not many people could have stood up to something like that on their first go.]

Luka…was actually complimenting him? After Nico had almost fucked their whole operation up?

Nico felt his nerves steady as the alcohol kicked in and he exhaled while passing the bottle along to Luka. He knew Luka had been cutting back with drinking, but after an episode like today, he figured it might be a welcome exception.

Luka's eyes flickered down to the drink and he looked at it for a moment before taking the bottle and tilting it back to swallow a sizable gulp. He lowered the bottle and gasped as he stomached the burning liquor. Nico found himself watching his every movement again and had to force himself to tear his eyes away and gaze at the wall in front of him.

[You going to be alright?] Luka asked, his voice still serious, to which Nico just nodded his head.

[What happens now?] he asked monotonously.

[Now…] Luka started but then paused. The pause caused Nico to involuntarily look at him again, which he knew was a mistake. He didn't want Luka to suspect anything that went on in his mind. [Now we talk to Fabien and have Sergei transferred to another warehouse with a bonus and in addition we will give him a small amount to deal how he wishes.]

Nico had lost himself in Luka's face again for a moment, but suddenly found himself being torn back to reality, [WHAT?!] he shouted completely astonished. [We need to fire the bastard!]

Luka narrowed his eyes, causing his gaze to be evermore piercing, as he explained, [Firing people only breeds animosity. Besides, guy is smart. And he has guts. We want someone like that on our side, even if it's only to keep him quiet.]

Nico held his breath as he held Luka's gaze. He still couldn't believe that Luka would reward someone who had threatened to kill him like that.

[You're the boss,] he grumbled as he tore his gaze away and took another swig of bourbon.

Luka smirked at him slightly before reaching out for the bourbon. Nico handed it over to him, avoiding his eyes. He hated when Luka looked at him like that…

[Is it weird to you?] Luka's voice rasped as he had taken another drink.

[Is **what** weird to me?] Nico muttered crossing his arms in front of him and leaning against the refrigerator.

[That after hours I'm **your **boss?] he clarified slightly bemused.

Nico didn't answer for a moment. It did feel strange to him that Luka's personality shifted whenever they engaged in dealing. He was so…intense all of a sudden. And his whole aura burned with such a confidence that it made Nico feel as incompetent as a child. At the office he always seemed so withdrawn…almost timid, so much that Nico couldn't help it but find him alluringly adorable. He couldn't help but want to spend time with him, even if it meant committing a felony. Luka was like a magnet to him. He was unpredictable, fiery, and elegant. Nico found himself constantly wanting to be absorbed by Luka's fire.

[Nico?] Luka asked after Nico had clearly not answered him, despite staring straight at him.

[Uh…] Nico stammered averting his gaze and trying to quell the heat rising in his face after letting his thoughts drift off like that again. [I mean…I have no idea what I'm doing…so I guess I really don't mind listening to you.]

[You don't think I'm giving you an unfair cut, do you?] he asked, voice still serious.

[No!] Nico said as he steadied himself to look back into Luka's piercing green eyes, [Not at all. This is the most money I have ever had at one time. And besides…I know you wouldn't do that.]

A knowing smirk crawled up Luka's face which almost caused Nico's heart to stop.

[So what's on your mind then?] Luka asked and Nico knew the game was up. Luka could always see right through him.

But Nico was stubborn as all hell and just shook his head while grabbing the bottle again and taking his…fifth drink? Who the fuck cared…

[Nico.] Luka demanded as he took a step closer to him, which forced Nico to have to look up slightly in order to look at him now. Nico was fairly tall, but Luka still had a good couple inches on him.

His own breathing sounded as loud as a jet engine to him in that moment as he tried to string together the words he had trouble remembering.

[Did you ever make up with your boyfriend?]

Fuck, Nico could have punched himself. He couldn't have thought of _anything _else to say?!

Luka shook his head slightly, his eyes smoldering, as he cocked his head and murmured, [I'm unattached.]

[Ah.] Nico said as he turned his body to the side and leaned against the fridge again.

[Why so curious?] Luka asked and Nico could feel those smoldering eyes burning through him as Nico fought to keep the blood from rising in his cheeks out of embarrassment.

Nico shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it and said, [You just haven't mentioned anything and I wanted to make sure you were ok.]

There, his brain finally succeeded in creating a reason that passed it off as just being a concerned pal.

[You can't stop thinking about the night we kissed,] Luka stated bluntly, causing Nico to feel like an anvil had just been dropped on his head.

Caught. Luka was bound to catch him. Nico had long accepted that the guy would outsmart him in practically every area. Willing to use just about anything as an excuse not to answer, Nico grabbed the bottle and quickly took another swig.

But after he had lowered the bottle, Luka had moved to standing in front of him and supporting his weight with one arm against the fridge. Nico felt suddenly nervous at how close Luka was to him…and also at how trapped he felt. He could easily get away, but he was frozen like a petrified rabbit in front of a wolf.

Luka lowered his head and Nico could feel his hair tickle against his cheek as he heard Luka's voice husk in his ear, [You liked it after all, didn't you?]

Nico was still frozen, his breath raggedly escaping through his nose. He didn't know what to say…or at least didn't want to say it out loud.

But then his body jolted after he felt a hand suddenly cup him through his pants, but he was still pinned between Luka's arm and his head.

[You're semi-hard just thinking about it…] Luka whispered clearly amused.

Even though Luka had admitted it for him, Nico still refused to say the words aloud. He didn't want to admit that Luka turned him on. That he couldn't stop his own personal obsession with how beautiful he was or how amazing it was fooling around with him just that one time. He didn't want to admit what he thought.

[What does this mean?] he shuddered as he felt Luka's breath softly billow against his ear, causing torrents of electricity to shudder down his spine.

Luka pulled back in order to look Nico in the eyes. Nico flickered his gaze between Luka's lips and his eyes, which looked back at him curiously, but significantly softer than they had before.

[It doesn't have to mean anything,] Luka admitted quietly. [There's nothing wrong with wanting to have a little fun once in a while.]

Nico held his gaze, letting himself get lost in the green of his eyes. His own breathing still shook from nervousness and he could smell the bourbon on Luka's. But Luka lowered his head back down along Nico's and Nico felt him delicately place a kiss against his earlobe. Nico forced his gaze up to the ceiling in a meager attempt at keeping his thoughts coherent.

[But-] he struggled to say; however Luka cut him off.

[Don't worry,] he whispered, [It's not the first time I've fooled around with a straight guy.]

Straight…Luka confirmed he was still straight. Nico had a hard time dealing with this definition at the moment as he found himself wanting to undress a man. A shiver then ran through him as he felt Luka's teeth scrape against his earlobe and Nico thought his eyes might just roll into the back of his head.

However, he still stood frozen, not really sure how to proceed or whether he even _should _proceed. That small part of his mind was still afraid of where this would go.

Luka raised his head again to look back into Nico's eyes, as if daring Nico to take the plunge. God…he wanted to… Nico tried willing his own body to move and stop standing there like a gawking idiot. Luka's face then broke out into a warm smile as he recognized the source of Nico's hesitation.

[Relax,] he breathed, his voice growing more reassuring, [I'm not going to stick it in you or anything.] Then his gaze flickered down to Nico's belt area before raising his eyes and adding, [But I will make you feel good…] And with that, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Nico's, whose shellshock lasted for a fraction of a second before he accepted Luka's warmth and the touch of his lips and let himself slowly make out with him. Luka leaned his other arm against the fridge, effectively pushing himself more against Nico and trapping him there, but Nico didn't find himself caring that much. He opened his mouth and tilted his head to the side as he accepted everything that was Luka. His smell, his taste, his touch…he wanted all of it. Luka's magnetic draw had finally captured him and Nico was not about to try and fight it. He pushed his tongue into Luka's mouth and delighted in licking underneath to flick the metal barbell. He felt Luka pull back slightly, which he reciprocated and broke the kiss to look back up into the raven-haired boy's eyes.

[What if I wanted to put it in _you_?] Nico asked boldly before his brain could stop himself. Instantly he wished he could shove his own foot in his mouth.

Luka's expression remained neutral for a moment, before his brazen smile returned and he challenged, [You'll have to convince me to submit to you, first.]

* * *

**...**

**Hm...so I stopped it there because I didn't know whether I should continue.**

**Several people asked me to write a shmexy scene with Luka.**

**Except that I have my reservations about writing one between him and Hic/Jack.**

**For reasons I will reveal later.**

**However...Shall I continue anyways?**

**Fate is in your hands ya'll. ;D**

* * *

Special Thanks to:

**MaxAngelofDeath **for your follow/favorite.

**violets fire: **glad you liked it! They will definitely have an interesting conversation, that's for sure...

**Tigermike83: **Appreciate it! I wanted to write about something that people tend to avoid talking about. I'm glad you found it realistic.

**Elder The 1st: **Well, as I said, I'm making this up as I go. The scenes come and go...and as for the name, if you have other suggestions I'll take them. I realized after I started writing his alter character in that it was difficult to distinguish the two. But...maybe I'll just refer to him as the alter. But yeah...weren't expecting the smut scene, huh? Technically they aren't allowed on here, but so many people do them anyways. I'll be removing it shortly here and just keep it on Ao3. However...there will be no shortage of drama I hope.

**Kigen Dawn: **Glad I surprised you. Yeah they probably do need a vacation...but I'm mean to my characters :} We'll see how it goes...I plan on including some cameos at some point.

**Teddy: **hahahaahahaha I love your reviews so much. Let me know what you think of this one and whether I should continue that last scene or not ;D

**Kei-Kat: **Glad you liked it! Yeah...there's a reason that I want to keep Luka's alter away from Jack and Hic...But we'll see...

**Guest: **Thanks for the review, I appreciate it! I do plan on continuing and I'll hopefully have more time after this semester ends. I hope you'll keep reading xx


	13. Verpflichtung

**..**

**Yeah...so I went ahead and wrote it. **

**The first half is explicit. **

**Which I will remove from FF eventually and keep on AO3.**

**So, if you don't mind that kind of thing, enjoy!**

**If you do...skip down to the break. **

* * *

Verpflichtung

Luka gasped after losing his breath as Nico shoved his back into the kitchen wall. Nico hadn't meant to shove him that hard, but Luka was the one to have challenged him…and Nico never turned down a challenge.

Nico gripped Luka's slender waist with both hands as he tilted his head to kiss Luka with more ferocity, abandoning all his earlier hesitation. He had imagined doing this again with him for months, but never wanted to admit it. Luka was just gorgeous to him. It wasn't every day he came across a face like his… Nico figured he could ignore certain physical traits…just as long as he could fuck that beautiful mouth of his again.

He traced his fingers under Luka's shirt and up his back, feeling the raised disfiguration of his skin and remembered the fractal he had scarred into his skin. Nico yearned to touch more of him, he wanted to engulf him, absorb all of Luka's fire even if it meant getting burned. Nico felt as Luka recovered from his breathlessness and started to push back, entangling his tongue with Nico's, and unknowingly taunting him with it. Nico remembered fondly what Luka was able to do with it last time…and he wasn't sure if he could withhold his patience much longer.

[Come here,] he rumbled into Luka's mouth.

"Mmn…" Luka moaned softly as he reached up to hold the sides of Nico's face and broke the kiss to lean his forehead against his and reiterate, [I'm not convinced yet…] Then slowly leaned in and Nico felt his lips ever so lightly brush against his as he added, [You'll have to be rougher than this if you want to make me listen.]

His breath sent shivers down Nico's spine. This challenge was going to get even more exciting…

Nico slid a hand out from underneath Luka's shirt and grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged down, causing Luka to grunt and grit his teeth from the pain, but also forcing him to expose that long, elongated neck of his. Nico marveled at the sight for a moment. He personally loved playing rough…but he had always had to hold back with his previous relationships. With Luka…well…he did ask for it.

Nico lunged forward and sank his teeth into the curve where Luka's neck met his shoulder. Luka groaned and Nico felt as he impulsively bucked his hips forward into Nico's. Nico tried to ignore Luka's boner rubbing against him, but was also secretly delighted that the pain turned him on. Nico released his grip on Luka's neck, tasting the metallic tang of blood, but then proceeded to pepper Luka's throat with smaller nips as he made his way to his ear. He could feel as Luka's breathing picked up its pace, his panting chest pushing against Nico's as he held Luka against the wall. After reaching his ear, he teasingly licked Luka's earlobe once before deciding to test out how much that one bite had changed Luka's attitude.

[Take off your shirt,] he whispered heavily into Luka's ear, before releasing his grip on Luka's hair and leaning back to watch his prize.

Luka straightened his head and burned his gaze into Nico as he panted lightly, his mouth open slightly, still trying to catch his breath. Nico couldn't help his heart as it raced in marveling how beautiful he looked in that moment, defiant, but needy. Nico wanted him to beg by end of the night.

Luka finally conceded. Tensing his jaw and crossing his wrists at his hemline, he gripped the edge of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, shaking the feathery strands of hair out of his face as it all fell to pool over his shoulders. Nico couldn't help but run his eyes up and down his form, fully aware that Luka was glaring at him as he did so, but not giving a damn. He loved how narrow Luka's waist was and how surprisingly hairless he was. Nico wondered if he shaved…

Before Nico could issue his second command, he gasped as Luka then slammed his body against his and held the back of his head in order to forcefully make out with him. Nico struggled to breathe against Luka's merciless kiss, gasping and grunting as Luka's tongue erratically explored his mouth. Nico raised his hands and pushed against Luka's chest while backing away, but Luka kept on him, pushing Nico into his living room. With a bite, Nico held Luka's tongue to halt its relentless roving.

It must have worked. Luka relaxed his hold on Nico and pulled back, flicking Nico's upper lip teasingly as he left. Nico swallowed heavily as those eyes burned into him again. Whatever green had been there had vanished as lust had taken over, his eyes nearly as black as his hair. But Nico's gaze eventually landed on Luka's lips again. Nico leaned in and gently nibbled onto his bottom lip, before taking it and tracing his tongue along it while rubbing small circles around Luka's nipples with his thumbs.

Nico flinched slightly as he felt a hand grip him through his pants. He held back a moan as Luka's hand rubbed his cock firmly through his jeans. He knew Luka could have him begging for it in more than a second, and he didn't want to lose at his own game.

Reaching a hand up to hold onto the side of Luka's face, Nico paused their kiss by placing a thumb on Luka's lips, who opened his eyes lazily to see why Nico had stopped him.

Nico smirked slightly, donning his own sense of confidence to rival Luka's as he asked teasingly, [Ready to make me feel good?]

Luka didn't move for a moment, his eyes heavily-lidded and his lip held in a pseudo-pout from Nico's thumb pressing against it. But then his gaze flickered up to meet Nico's and Nico swore he saw his eyes flash. The next thing he felt was a sharp shove to the chest and his back collide into his couch cushions as Luka had pushed him down. In a second, Luka was leaning over him, his arms supported on the cushions as he brought his lips down near Nico's again. Nico craned his neck to kiss him back, but Luka pulled back just as their lips ever so gently brushed. Opening his eyes, Nico saw Luka smirk slightly before licking Nico's upper lip and then dropping to his knees on the floor, his forearms resting on either side of Nico's lap.

Nico leaned back, crossing his hands behind his head and eager to watch the show. Luka was such a tease, however he moved with such natural grace that it was hard to keep his eyes off him. Luka leaned down to plant supple kisses on Nico's clothed bulge while simultaneously sliding an arm up Nico's shirt to tease his nipple ever so exquisitely. Luka softly kissed his way up Nico's jeans stopping at his navel, where he switched to lazily trailing his tongue around Nico's skin, while Nico all the while felt more and more blood flow south, making his jeans unbearably tight.

[Hurry up,] Nico commanded, testing his boundaries. His mouth was dry and he couldn't wait any longer.

Luka flashed his gaze up at Nico daringly, before roughly using his free hand to undo Nico's belt.

[Loosen yours too,] Nico demanded next, to which Luka curiously raised an eyebrow at him before straightening up to undo his belt and loosen his pants, letting them hang loosely open, his hipbones peeking out tauntingly just above the line of his underwear. He remained there, kneeling, and watching Nico with a slightly bemused expression, as if waiting for Nico to give him his next order.

Nico was starting to really like this game…

**[SKIP if uninterested]**

**...**

**...**

[I want you to prepare yourself while you suck me off,] Nico directed trying to keep his face completely deadpan.

This seemed to take Luka slightly aback as he raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. However, he didn't argue…

Instead he reached forward to roughly pull Nico's pants and underwear down, his erection springing free and slapping against his stomach. Meanwhile, Nico watched as Luka stared him down while slowly inserting two of his fingers into his mouth, pushing them slowly in right down to the knuckle. Nico felt as adrenaline coursed through his body, his dick twitching slightly in excitement. Luka's eyes glanced down at him, before pulling his fingers out and inserting a third finger for good measure, closing his eyes and carefully coating them all in his saliva.

Bending over, catching his weight on the couch with his free arm, Luka brought his lips to the base of Nico's cock, and exhaled slowly, his breath cool and his soft hair tickling Nico's thighs. Nico exhaled as well as he enjoyed Luka's form, kneeled over him, his back arched, his mouth so close... Nico then watched as Luka reached behind him, his hand disappearing into his pants as he dragged his lips slowly around Nico's length, touching him just enough to drive Nico to the brink of his patience.

Luka raised his hand, supporting himself on his elbow, to gently hold the base of Nico's cock. His eyes closed in pleasure as he sighed. Nico looked down and remembered that Luka was pleasuring himself as much as he was pleasuring Nico, the sight of which was so hot that he felt like his body would incinerate if Luka didn't stop teasing him soon.

He listened as Luka's breath picked up speed slightly and Nico glanced down to see Luka's wrist start to move underneath his jeans. Luka slowly reopened his eyes and redirected his attention to Nico's weeping length. Extending his tongue, he ever so gently licked a pearly bead of precum from the tip before releasing a gasp himself as the motions of his wrist picked up their pace. God…everything he did was so fucking erotic. Nico fixated his gaze on the proximity of Luka's lips to his cock, barely a centimeter away…Nico couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed Luka by the hair again to communicate his impatience. Luka growled in pain, but returned to focus his attention on Nico. He brought his lips back to Nico's cock and, painfully slowly, sucked the tip into his mouth, running his tongue along Nico's slit as he did so.

Nico felt his eyes roll into the back of head as he relaxed fully in the cushions and watched the stunning sight before him.

Luka very gradually started to bob his head, and Nico watched as a little more of him disappeared into Luka's mouth with each downward motion. Luka's lips stretched around him, his mouth hot and wet, his tongue rubbing along the underside, his tongue ring exerting the most exquisite pressure as he took more and more of Nico in. Nico sighed in ecstasy. Luka's eyes connected with Nico's as he bobbed up, before he shut them and moaned in his own euphoria as he continued to fingerfuck himself. Nico shivered at the thought, but that shiver turned into a moan as Luka took him all the way into his throat. As he pulled up, Nico entangled his fingers in his hair again and held him halfway over his cock. Then he thrust his hips up, shoving his entire length up into Luka's throat. He paused, surprised that Luka didn't gag, and waited for him to protest. But he didn't, instead he glanced up at Nico once, before he resumed thrusting his fingers into himself and moaning as he brushed along his own sweet spot. Nico thrust into his mouth again, gasping every time Luka's throat clenched around the tip reflexively. After barely a minute, Nico felt all his muscles clench as he felt the building need to cum. Oh, fuck, he wanted to cum…

Yanking Luka's head up by the hair, causing a low cry of protest from Luka, Nico grabbed himself and firmly held the base, preventing his own climax. Luka leaned up onto his knees panting and eyeing Nico's cock lustfully.

[My room,] Nico gasped, feeling slightly out of breath as he sat up, pulling his pants and underwear back up so he could walk.

Luka slowly licked his lips as he stood up as well, holding his jeans with one hand. As he straightened up he asked, [You really want to do more?]

[That's what I said, isn't it?] Nico asked rhetorically. Suddenly he wasn't sure if Luka just doubted him or whether Luka was the one changing his mind…

However, Luka merely smiled at him before turning around and walking in the direction of Nico's bedroom, his pants hanging lopsidedly and coincidently (or maybe not so much) showing off the rotund curve of his ass.

Nico didn't mind watching him from behind, the way his hips swaggered was just…

Urgh…he couldn't stop his mind no matter how he tried.

Nico practically pounced on Luka the minute he followed him into his room. Grabbing him from behind, he shoved Luka face first against his wardrobe and proceeded to grind himself against his ass. Luka groaned and turned his head to one side, attempting to breathe through his curtain of hair. Nico released Luka's arms and reached up to brush Luka's hair over his shoulder. The raven-haired boy glanced backwards at him, surprise still hanging in his expression, and licked his lips as he waited for Nico's forthcoming decision.

[You ready for me?] Nico murmured in his ear as a hand traveled southward to cup Luka's ass over his jeans, which were still loosely hanging off his hips.

Luka inhaled, his breath shaking somewhat, before he asked with his cheek pressed against the wood of the wardrobe, [You have lube, right?]

[Course I do,] Nico retorted, reaching over to his dresser and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom out from the top drawer, [This isn't my first time.]

Luka raised an eyebrow at him in question, to which Nico had to clarify, [Doing anal.]

[Well that's reassuring,] Luka responded, a smile gracing his expression.

[Which begs the question…] Nico asked as pressed his body back against Luka. [Do you still want it rough?] he asked, his lips pulling up into a smirk. Luka had asked for it before, but Nico still wanted to make sure he was ok with it. Because…if he was…then Nico could have the kind of fun he really liked…

„Natürlich," Luka responded sardonically as he ground his ass against Nico, causing Nico to swallow a groan.

[Well,] Nico said as he leaned his head over Luka's shoulder, his lips brushing against his ear, [Do you mind being tied up?]

He watched Luka's profile as he slowly swallowed and rubbed his lips together. Then in a voice barely above a whisper he answered, [I'll need a little more convincing for that…]

Nico fully ground himself against Luka's ass letting him feel how hard he was, as he worked on kissing him breathless again over his shoulder. Exploring Luka's mouth, this time tasting remnants of himself, their tongues danced together as Nico reached over to grab the bottle of lube on the dresser. Nico reached up to run his fingers through Luka's long, raven hair, brushing it down the contours of his back.

Then stopping their kiss, he whispered, [Spread your legs a bit.]

Luka did as he was told, letting his jeans fall and also pressing his forearms and chest against the hard wood of the wardrobe.

Nico uncapped the bottle of lube and squeezed a line onto his fingers. Tracing his other hand down Luka's spine, Nico leaned slightly to the side and bent forward to gently place a kiss on Luka's shoulder.

Then, simultaneously, he sunk his teeth into Luka's neck and two of his fingers into Luka, who expressed a deep cry from the abruptness of the action, but didn't try to move away. Switching to gentle sucking, Nico slowly scissored his fingers and probed in search of that spot. He'd heard about it, but never found it…not that he's ever looked very hard before.

[Up a little more…] Luka muttered into his arm and looking over his shoulder.

Nico felt the fire in his gut churn from seeing the lustful expression on Luka's face as he had him pinned against the furniture. However…

Nico suddenly reached his free arm around and gripped Luka around the throat, who grimaced and flexed his neck in natural response.

[I'd prefer if you didn't say anything from here on out…] Nico whispered kindly in Luka's ear, feeling his feather soft hair brush against his cheek.

[And what if I do?] Luka asked, albeit strained from Nico's hand still pressing onto his throat.

Nico smirked and replied, [Then I'll stop playing nice...]

Nico then heeded Luka's previous instructions and pushed his fingers up as far as feasible, feeling around as best as he could. His fingers brushed across a harder lump, and the moment they did, Nico felt as Luka clenched down on his fingers and a broken groan escaped his throat.

But as promised, Nico quickly retracted his fingers and slapped his open palm against Luka's ass cheek. Nico noted that Luka winced slightly, but the only sound he uttered was a choked whimper.

"Shh…" Nico whispered, gently rubbing his hand over the sore spot before tracing his fingers between Luka's crevice.

[Mmm…You're cute when you're aggressive…] Luka muttered and Nico could clearly see the defiant twinkle in his eye.

He smacked him harder before plunging his fingers back into Luka, who tensed but remained quiet nonetheless. Pulling out and quickly pushing back in, Nico found his rhythm as well as that slightly harder spot deep inside Luka where every time Nico brushed against it, Luka looked like he wanted to crawl up the wall. Nico became intoxicated with the look of a breathless, hot Luka, his hair trailing down his shoulders, but not covering up the intricate white scars on his back, nor the tattoo down his arm. Nico felt his own excitement build…he wanted Luka pressed into the sheets underneath him, sweating and desperate.

Retracting his fingers once more, Nico bundled a third and pushed them all into Luka, who failed to hold back a surprised cry and a soft curse at the sudden increase in girth.

Nico's hand shot up to Luka's throat again as he said, [You're not very good at keeping quiet, are you?] Nico whispered again in his ear. […Especially if I touch here…] he added as he pressed into that sensitive lump, causing Luka to release a lengthy groan, despite Nico's hold on his throat.

Nico then released Luka's throat and reached off to the side and rummaged around in his dresser drawer. Blindly grasping his prize, he pulled out a clean pair of bundled socks and made to shove them in Luka's mouth. He resisted, thrashing his head to the side, but after Nico put sweet pressure on that bundle of nerves again, Luka groaned and relaxed his mouth enough for Nico to shove the socks in, muffling his voice. It was better than nothing…

Feeling satiated with the amount of time he had spent stretching Luka, Nico wrapped his arms around his middle and hauled the raven-haired boy onto his bed, who barely caught himself leaning on his arms on the mattress. In two fluid movements, Nico perched himself on top of Luka, crushing his full weight down on him with one knee on his back, and pulled his already loosened belt free from his pants.

Luka must have heard the whizzing of the belt being pulled free as he instantly started to thrash underneath him. Nico felt a rush from the power trip of reducing the once confident and seductive Luka to the writhing hot mess beneath him. Ignoring his struggle, Nico grabbed Luka's wrists and yanked them up and together before wrapping his belt around them and securing them to his bedframe.

Nico held pause as Luka panted through his nose beneath him, the socks preventing him from speaking, and his arms bound uselessly in front of him. Nico removed his weight from on top of the subdued Luka before leaning down and gently brushing his hair from the side of his face, and asked calmly in his ear, [Are you still ok with this?]

Luka turned his head, still breathing heavily, but his eyes burning with that entrancing fire and he nodded his head, confirming his desire.

Good enough for him.

Nico got off Luka and grabbed the lube and condom from off his dresser. After climbing back over Luka, he shimmied out of his pants and ground himself into Luka's ass, who pushed his hips up to meet Nico's pressure. Nico sighed and continued rubbing himself against Luka. He was still hard, but had calmed down considerably since Luka had stopped pleasuring him. But that quickly changed as he reveled in the feeling of skin against skin…the sight of a restrained Luka…face down underneath him…ass covered in shiny lube. Nico sighed in pleasure. From the back…Luka was still beautiful…still elegant…and thankfully fairly hairless.

As ready as he'd ever be, Nico leaned back on his knees and ripped open the condom and slid it on himself along with an ample amount of lube. He then gripped Luka's hips and pulled him up, raising his hips and spreading his legs, presenting that irresistible ass to him.

Mouth practically watering, Nico scoot forward and aligned himself with Luka, pushing in ever so slightly before pulling back, still able to hold himself back enough to tease the hell out of him. What fun was tying him up if he couldn't tease him some more?

Playing this game for several minutes, Nico could practically feel the tension and impatience building in Luka. Finally as he pushed in slightly again, he felt as Luka forced his own hips back, pushing Nico in about an inch, before Nico pulled back, pleased at the effect he was having on the raven-haired beauty.

[You want more?] he asked tauntingly, rubbing his cock between Luka's slicked up ass.

Still face down and restrained, Luka's only choice of communication was to nod his head obstinately and grind his ass against Nico in whatever persuasion he could muster.

Smiling at his victory, Nico granted him his wish and plunged his cock into Luka, who released a loud moan in spite of his gag.

As promised, Nico pulled out and slapped him again before shoving himself back in as far as he could, which produced only a few barely audible whimpers from Luka.

But Luka was still really fucking tight…Nico took a little more time after that, making sure he was stretched out, before he fully sheathed himself into the raven-haired boy.

Collapsing over Luka's body, Nico wrapped an arm under his chest as he started to thrust into him, slowly at first, but gradually building his speed. Luka grunted as Nico increased his force, who responded by scratching his nails into his chest, Luka tensing his shoulders and pulling at his restraints in response. He was loving this. Nico was loving being able to do this…

Nico pushed himself up on his arms and pulled his hips back before snapping them forward again, causing Luka to release a muffled groan, heavier and hotter than before, and Nico knew he had found it.

[Is that good?] he asked, grinding himself fully against his ass. Luka raised his head as best as he could, panting heavily through his nose, and nodded earnestly. Nico smiled and obliged to Luka's desires, thrusting his hips in and out again and again, making small circular motions with his hips. Pretty soon he noticed Luka straining so desperately against his tether that Nico thought he might actually break the rods on his bedframe.

For the briefest of moments, Nico paused and reached forward to undo the belt, a cry bubbling out of Luka's throat as Nico pulled the belt before loosening it.

In a flash, Nico resumed and increased the speed of his thrusts, his skin slapping hotly against Luka's ass, and Luka plunging his hands underneath him to stroke his well-neglected erection. Soon, Nico heard a euphoric moan escape Luka and Nico felt as his insides clamped down on him, the pressure too great that he came soon after.

He collapsed on top of Luka, their bodies shuddering against one another, and Luka reaching up to remove the sock from his mouth, gasping air back into his lungs. Nico felt him twitch occasionally underneath him, the aftershock still rumbling through him, but once Nico himself had fully calmed down, he rolled off of Luka, his softening dick sliding easily out of his body, the removal of that hot pressure a relief in its own right.

As soon as Nico removed his weight from Luka, Luka rolled toward the edge of the bed, careful to hold his hand against his stomach, and as Nico looked down he noticed, somewhat gratefully, that Luka had managed to not get very much of his cum on his sheets. A loud thud caused him to look up again as he saw Luka had stumbled off balance, his shoulder colliding with the doorway. But he managed to make his way into the bathroom as Nico then heard the sink turn on and water splash into the basin.

Nico rolled onto his back, still fully nude, and stared at the ceiling. As he came down from his high, he was still astonished at how good it all was. He had only been able to do _that_ with one other person, but Luka was an entirely different ballgame. It was honestly one of the best fucks he's ever had…not entirely in a physical sense, even though that was fun, he just loved trying to figure Luka out. His thoughts were so deep and hard to read, yet flickering mischievously behind his bewitching expression. But Nico still loved figuring him out…he loved the challenge…and he especially loved opening Luka up like that, baring him, making him vulnerable.

The water in the bathroom stopped running and Nico flickered his eyes over to his bedroom door as Luka strolled back into the room, seemingly having shaken off his previous tremors. However, instead of coming back to bed, he walked over to the wardrobe and bent down to pick his discarded garments off the floor and redress himself.

[You're leaving?] Nico asked a little surprised.

Luka simply nodded as he pulled on his jeans and tightened his belt. [Yeah,] he confirmed, [If I stay, I'll fall asleep…and I prefer waking up in my own bed.]

[Oh…] Nico trailed off as he unconsciously pulled his bedsheets back over to cover himself. [I mean...] he added, [I feel kinda bad…at least use my shower or let me give you money for a cab home…]

Luka looked up at him and smiled slightly at the offer. [I'm fine, thanks,] he replied, amusement hanging off his tone. [I'll see you at work,] he concluded before turning and leaving the room.

Nico sat and listened for a few moments before he heard his front door close. After that, he collapsed backwards into his mattress and stared vacantly into his ceiling.

The feelings going through him were strange and uncomfortable…he couldn't quite figure out why he felt…empty. Running through his past, he realized that he almost always stuck around with someone after they had sex, at least for a few more hours. The only times he left quickly had been when he really didn't have any interest in the girl…

Huh…so this was what it felt like to be walked out on...

It kind of sucked.

**...**

**[RESUME]**

**...**

…

…

Luka woke up languidly, the brisk morning air filling his nose and the faint peeking of the morning light coming through his window. He was in the attic…and he left the window open…no…he would never leave the window open that much…

Like a puzzle he searched his memories for something he had done before going to sleep last night, but nothing came to mind. Reaching his arms up, he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, trying to think back to what he remembered last.

He…was going to meet up with Nico so he could arrange a contact within one of the warehouses. But beyond that he didn't know. It wasn't exactly peculiar for his alter to come out when Luka was engaging in anything lucrative and, personally, Luka preferred his alter to deal with that stuff. It made Luka's life a hell of a lot simpler. That way he could just focus on Hiccup and Jack.

Figuring he could get at least an hour more of sleep, Luka went to pull the blanket up over him; however, the moment his skin brushed against the fabric, he let out a hiss as his wrists burned against the normally soft material.

Pulling his wrists up to his face, he looked in horror at the rubbed raw skin encircling his wrists, the skin having peeled open in several places from blisters and welts.

He had been tied up…Nico. He had to make sure Nico was alright.

Quickly shoving the blankets off himself, Luka threw himself out of bed, but stumbled after his legs failed to catch himself. Half-walking and half-crawling, he lumbered over to his discarded jeans on the floor to seek out his cellphone.

Crouching down to search through his pockets, Luka winced as he flexed the sore muscles in his hips and thighs.

Suddenly, realization hit him.

[No…]" he whispered in incredulity before abandoning his need to find his cellphone and pushing himself to his feet. "Nein…Nein…Neinneinnein," he uttered desperately as he clumsily stumbled down the attic stairs in a panic, clutching at the railing to keep himself from falling. After reaching the bottom, he fled into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Before he did anything else, he had to confirm one thing. Quickly dropping his pants, he felt the leftover stickiness of lube and his heart practically fell through his chest. He had. He had done it with Nico.

A sudden knock to the door made Luka start and immediately yank up his pajama bottoms, but he wasn't fast enough to stop the door from opening.

"Toothless…what's-" Hiccup started to say but stopped his question short as his eyes widened once he took in Luka's full appearance. "Toothless, who-?"

"Get out," Luka breathed venomously not wanting to deal with anything at the moment.

"Toothless, what the hell happened to-"

"HAU AB!" Luka yelled as he slammed his body against the door, shutting Hiccup out. However, once the sound broke past his panic, Luka instantly bit his tongue and regretted it. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up Benedikt and Jack.

He had let Nico fuck him…no...his alter had had sex with him. Fucking son of a bitch Nico swearing he wasn't into him. But Luka knew that wasn't the full extent of the damage.

Breathing deeply to brace himself, he raised his head and looked himself in the mirror. His expression was nothing short of distraught, he could already see the fear and hatred in his own eyes before he even had the chance to fully inspect himself. Brushing his hair aside, he failed holding back a distressed whine as he saw a renewed wash of bites and angry purple bruises on his neck and shoulders, as well as a serious of scratches clawed across his chest. But the most obvious marks were the finger imprints around his neck, three parallel, burgundy lines pressed into the skin on one side.

His breath ragged, he slowly stepped away from the mirror having to strongly resist the urge to break it. He had been marked up, tied up, and choked…and he didn't remember any of it. Why the _fuck_ did his alter do this to him?

"Toothless?" an apprehensive voice sounded through the door, startling him out of his building rage. Not moving a muscle, he heard Hiccup utter as softly as he could while still being heard through the heavy wooden door, "Please come out, bud. I'm not mad…"

Toothless stood there skeptical. Hiccup had seen him. Hiccup had seen him and he obviously knew the abridged story. Toothless also knew that he wouldn't leave him alone now that he knew, that he'd insist on talking to him…and if Toothless ignored him, then he'd draw attention from Bene and…

His heart fractured slightly after thinking what Jack would do if he saw him. He couldn't…he didn't want Jack to look at him like that again…

Yanking open the bathroom door, Luka quickly strode past Hiccup and up the stairs into the attack.

Sinking onto his makeshift bed, Luka sat on the edge of it and rested his face in his hands. Moments later, he heard Hiccup walk up the small staircase and close the door behind him.

Before he let Hiccup say anything, Luka felt the need to defend himself. "I promise, Hic, I didn't do anything," he croaked into his hands. His voice was stiff, partially from his anger and partially from internal self-hatred.

"I know."

Luka looked up at the auburn-haired boy. His expression was sincere and Luka relaxed ever so slightly after realizing their trust was still strong.

"Toothless…who did this to you?" he asked gently, keeping his distance by the stairs.

Luka knew that it would do him no good to lie to Hiccup, not after he had been lied to by everyone else for so long. So he came out with what he knew.

"Nico."

Hiccup's jaw tensed out of anger and Luka worried at his lip, afraid that he had shattered the trust he thought was there.

"I thought you said he was straight," Hiccup stated thickly.

"That's what he said…" Luka murmured, albeit he had long disbelieved what Nico had said. He noticed how his eyes always lingered on him for too long.

"I thought you said you trusted him."

Suddenly Luka's eyes widened in recognition of what Hiccup was thinking.

"I do. Hic…he wouldn't have done this if it wasn't consensual."

Perhaps the wrong thing to say, as Luka watched Hiccup's eyes widen in utter disbelief and his jaw drop. It took him a few seconds delay to piece together what he wanted to say, but then he unleashed.

"How the **hell** can you say that, Toothless? Fucking **look** at yourself! I haven't seen you look like this since-"

"**Don't.**" Luka commanded firmly, interrupting Hiccup mid-breath. "Don't finish that sentence…please," he finished a little desperately. He knew Hiccup was going to hearken back to when he was with his father, but he still didn't want him to say it out loud.

Hiccup paused and gathered his thoughts before calmly resuming, "I'm sorry…but how can you possibly defend this guy like this? And…and how can you say it was consensual if you don't remember anything?"

Luka noted the stress in Hiccup's voice and he knew that Hiccup hated above all else seeing him hurt.

"Because…" he started slowly, averting his eyes from Hiccup's grief-stricken ones, "I know Nico. And you know I don't trust people easily."

"But-"

"Besides that," Luka continued, ignoring Hiccup's protest, "I do understand my alter somewhat. And I know that he doesn't do _anything_ unless it benefits him."

"Well what would he _possibly_ want out of Nico?" Hiccup asked, anger still seething underneath his tone despite his best efforts to hide it.

"Loyalty…a favor…" he listed absentmindedly. Thing was that he knew **exactly** what his alter wanted out of Nico. He knew Nico was infatuated by him and his alter wanted to exploit that weakness. Make Nico feel protective over him, loyal to him…sex was merely a tool to strengthen that bond. And the more devoted Nico was to him, the more favors and risks he would do for him later.

His vague explanation didn't seem to be enough for Hiccup, though. Because after a moment's pause, he asked tentatively, "Do…do you…or does your alter…have feelings for him?"

Luka snorted in a brief moment of personal hilarity at the statement. Hiccup's expression changed to confusion about why his question was so ridiculous of an idea that it merited a snort.

So Luka explained, "My alter doesn't really have normal feelings…he's basically a psychopath. Exactly what Caesar wanted me to be."

That much was true. After frequent bouts of hypnosis with his therapist, he had come to remember more and more of the things his alter had done, and after introspection, he had come to the conclusion that his alter was the version of himself that Caesar had tried to train him to be. Calculative. Emotionless. Unattached. Cruel. Everything Toothless couldn't be.

Hiccup stood still and watched him for a moment as if making a decision. Then without a word, he turned around and descended the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Toothless called to him, but received no response. A moment later, Hiccup reemerged holding their first aid kit. He then walked over to Toothless and pulled the office chair over so he could sit in front of him.

As he pulled out the disinfectant and various other items into his lap, Toothless asked hesitantly, "Can you…can you not tell my brother or Jack about this?" He really didn't want either of them knowing. He knew his brother would immediately blame Jack's abrupt return for all this and he was so afraid of hurting Jack any more than he already had…

"I won't…" Hiccup answered as he poured disinfectant onto a cotton ball. "But you need to tell Jack," he added firmly.

Toothless was afraid he would say that and as Hiccup glanced up into his eyes, he must have noticed his fear as well for he added, "We've spent much too long keeping secrets from each other, bud. He deserves to know…and I think if it comes from you he'll understand."

Toothless rubbed his lips together in contemplation. He knew Hiccup was right, but it didn't make him any less nervous to do it.

"At least give me some time…" he reasoned. "Jack just got back and I don't want to drop this on him immediately after everything that happened…"

Hiccup started cleaning his wrists, the disinfectant cool against his undamaged skin, but it stung nonetheless on his wrists. Toothless bit his cheek through the pain and waited for Hiccup's response.

Finally he said, "Fine, but two weeks. If you don't tell him by then, then I will."

Toothless found that to be fair. "Alright," he agreed.

"Alright," Hiccup agreed solemnly as he proceeded to clean and bandage Toothless's wrists. After he was finished, he looked up into the raven-haired boy's eyes, his expression soft, and asked, "Are you ok?"

Toothless smiled ever so slightly at the brunette's concern. "I'll be fine," he uttered reassuringly to both Hiccup and himself. "As long as you don't hate me."

"Do you still love me?" Hiccup asked, the question taking Toothless aback slightly.

"Of course," he said surprised that Hiccup would even ask that.

"Good," Hiccup said as he took Toothless's face in his hands and leaned forward to kiss him. Despite Toothless's vow, he conceded and closed his eyes to let Hic imprint his heart onto his. The brunette pressed his lips gently into Toothless's and slowly pulled back before enveloping his lips once again. Toothless breathed him in and his mind clouded after finally tasting his love after all this time. A moment later, he felt Hiccup open his mouth and offer Toothless his tongue. He obliged, only because their kiss wasn't out of lust, but rather an affirmation that Hiccup still loved him, was still willing to call him his.

Shortly, the brunette pulled back and smiled at Toothless before standing up and kissing him lovingly on the head.

"If you get dressed, wear something to hide the bruises…But…you wanna just take my laptop and watch TV in our room? Maybe it'll help Jack relax a little bit too."

Toothless smiled, the joy of kissing Hic still floating about his head, and replied, "Sure."

Toothless had managed to hide his bruises and bandages from Jack that afternoon, covering up with an oversized zip-up sweatshirt he had snagged from his brother's dresser and keeping his hair down. Hiccup had also done his part in keeping Jack occupied and in better spirits as he was apt to do, but overall, it was a good day. It almost felt like things had gone back to normal…

…

…

Jack collapsed onto the mattress next to Hiccup, panting from his near overexertion. Hiccup, on the other hand, was uncontrollably panting and shaking for a different reason.

Despite his tremors and probably more due to the insane amount of euphoria he had just experienced, Hiccup suddenly let out a low series of chuckling as he brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the light of the descending sun streaming through their bedroom window.

"What?" Jack asked as he leaned up on his elbow, both bemused and confused from Hiccup's random laughter.

"Sorry…" Hiccup uttered forcing himself to stop, "I just forgot how fucking good that feels…"

"Because I'm the only one who can make you finish like that, huh?" Jack asked impishly wiggling his eyebrows at Hiccup, who retaliated by lightly whacking him with his arm.

"Zip it, Frost."

"Hey," Jack cut in. "I'll take my victories wherever I can," he said as he flopped down on his back and folded his arms up behind his head.

Several minutes elapsed in silence as both of them came down from that momentary high. Hiccup glanced over at Jack, who looked as though he might fall asleep despite how early it was.

Hiccup chewed nervously on his lip, afraid to ask the question he had been so hesitant to ask. When Jack had first come back, he was as distraught as Hic had ever seen him. So much so that Toothless anticipated him to fall into a deep depression. However…he seemed to get over it all rather quickly.

"Does this mean you're going to stay, then?" he asked quietly, his head turned toward his resting lover.

Jack opened his eyes and glanced over at Hiccup in surprise. "What made you think I wasn't?"

Hiccup felt a small wave of relief wash over him that Jack wasn't actually thinking of going back to the States. Toothless had told Hiccup that he had offered to buy Jack a ticket back home if he was truly unhappy. The fact that Jack wasn't jumping on his offer meant he hadn't given up on them after all.

"I dunno," Hiccup answered thoughtfully, "I guess…after everything that's happened…and you were so upset…"

"Hic," Jack interrupted as he turned to stare at the ceiling, his voice a little strained, and Hic knew it was because he was bringing up the night that Jack didn't want to talk about, "I was upset for a lot of reasons. The biggest being that I thought you both had shut me out…everything after that just piled up and piled up until I couldn't take it anymore."

Hiccup understood that much…that Jack felt as though Hiccup and Toothless had betrayed his trust. And that was why Hiccup had apologized way back when he had met Jack again in the library. But then the whole situation with Lucy and her getting pregnant…Jack must have felt as though he'd had nothing and no one.

"I meant it you know..." Hiccup said referring back to that point, "that I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk towards you."

"I know."

"Toothless was really worried about you too," he added as he turned his head to look at Jack more directly to see his reaction. Even after Toothless had been the one to comfort and console him that night, the two seemed ever more distant from one another.

"I know."

Hiccup could practically feel the wall that had built up between them in that short amount of time. He didn't believe Jack had forgiven Toothless completely. He also knew that Toothless had been too afraid to talk to Jack about his latest transgression. Tomorrow was the last day he had to talk to Jack before Hiccup did…

But Hiccup decided otherwise…

"Look…Jack…I promised Toothless I'd let him talk to you, but I think it'd be better to let you know ahead of time so you can prepare yourself…"

"He cheated again, I know."

That was something Hiccup did not expect. Very abruptly, he leaned up on his side over Jack with an expression of pure shock as he asked, "Did he—?"

"No, he didn't tell me," Jack said still overly intrigued with the ceiling, "I saw the bruises. And since you've done nothing but complain how much of a monk he's been, I assumed the rest."

"Jack…" Hiccup started, still trying to get over the fact he had already figured it out, "You…you have to understand that he had no idea," he explained staring directly at Jack and a little peeved he was still avoiding eye contact, "I saw after he first woke up and found out…you have to understand how terrified he was. He was tied up, choked, and fucked and he didn't remember a bit of it. He—"

"You don't have to explain for him," Jack lagged, although he didn't sound angry. He then flicked his eyes to look up into Hiccup's before adding, "Besides, if I were to get mad at him, I'd be a hypocrite."

Well…that much would be true. At least Toothless had no idea he was cheating, Jack knowingly screwed around, knocked a girl up, and had sex with Hiccup on the side with full knowledge of what he was doing…Not that Hiccup was bitter about any of that of course.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked echoing his thoughts, but then clarified realizing his obscurity, "Why'd you run off with her in the first place?"

After all they'd been through together, Hiccup had thought they could work their way through anything. But then…so much had happened behind his back to the point where he had no idea how to start fixing it. All he knew was that it began when Jack started keeping secrets from him.

Jack didn't answer Hiccup for a minute, but rather just lay there with his lips pressed together and his hands folded across his chest.

"Jack?" he prompted hesitantly.

"I don't know, Hic," he replied finally, sounding irritated. "I was mad."

Hiccup pursed his lips, still not satisfied with his answer but knowing full well he wouldn't get anything more out of him without it turning into a fight, which was the last thing he wanted with their recovering relationship.

Burying his stubbornness, Hiccup sunk down on his side next to Jack and pulled his body against his. Then he reached over to nibble on his earlobe teasingly before murmuring lovingly, "I missed you."

"I know."

Hiccup's heart fell a little bit, thinking that he had irritated Jack and turned him cold again.

But then, to his relief, Jack added, "I missed you too."

…

…

The moment Toothless heard someone ascending the attic steps, he scrambled hastily to shove everything he could in the hole and cover it with the floorboard before said steps had advanced to the point where the intruder would see his shoddy concealment.

To his surprise, it wasn't his brother or Hiccup who had come to visit him, but rather the brunette version of Jack, who had long forgone his habit of dying his hair white due to his lack of funds. However, it surprised Toothless since this was the first effort Jack had made to voluntarily visit him of his own accord.

Jack paused at the second to last step, his hand tensely holding the railing as if debating his previous decision.

"Hi…" Toothless uttered awkwardly as he sank down on his bed unsure of what had brought Jack up there in the first place.

"I…uh…Hi," Jack replied, only adding to the level of awkwardness. Neither of them had really spoken to the other since the first night Jack had spent there. Toothless had resigned himself to the attic after his alter's romp with Nico, and as a result, hid himself away from Jack.

"Hiccup said you wanted to talk to me," Jack said as he fully entered the little attic room and took a couple steps hesitantly toward Toothless.

"Ah…" Toothless murmured in understanding. Hiccup was giving him a chance to fulfill his end of the deal and talk to Jack. "Here…" he said scooting over a bit, "You can sit if you want."

"I'm alright," Jack replied stiffly, halting in front of Toothless and crossing his arms assuredly in front of him.

Toothless met Jack's icy cold stare and nervously bit his lip. He couldn't tell if Jack knew why he had come up here, but his expression told him that he wasn't pleased about it. Toothless's memory flashed back to the woods. How Jack had looked at him with so much rage and disgust after he found out…

Toothless inhaled sharply and averted his gaze. He didn't want to tell Jack. He didn't want to speak his truth.

So instead, he unzipped his jacket, sliding the fabric off and exposing his arms for the first time in two weeks. Then he made to pull his t-shirt off, until he felt a gentle hand on his wrist.

"Don't," Jack commanded softly. "You don't have to…I've already seen the bruises."

Toothless looked up at him in surprise. He had been so careful to hide them from him… But what heightened his stress was that he couldn't tell what Jack was thinking. His expression was blank.

"I'm sorry," Toothless apologized anyway as he looked up at Jack desperately, praying he'd understand. "I know you don't believe me, but I don't remember doing—"

"I believe you," Jack interrupted, forcing Toothless to stop his stream of groveling.

Toothless felt like time had stopped. He had expected this exchange to go a number of ways, but the result he had least expected was Jack being ok with it.

"You do?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Jack said as he retracted his hands and straightened up. "I…had a lot of time to think…after I left. And…"

With that Jack reached over to grab the office chair and sat down in front of Toothless, leaning his elbows on his knees to look Toothless sincerely in the eyes.

"And I remembered that after all these years I know **you**. And…everything I was mad at you for…the person I accused you of being…that wasn't **you.**" His eyes were sincere, and he even smiled ever so slightly as if to further portray his honesty.

However, Toothless had lost all perceptible vision of him as his eyes had immediately started to glaze over in reaction to what he had just heard. It was everything he had hoped for and had least expected to happen.

"Fuck, Jack," he gasped as he reached an arm up to wipe across his eyes in the meager attempt at maintaining his composure.

"It's ok," Jack reassured him as he traced his fingers candidly through the hair framing Toothless's face.

They spent several minutes in silence. Jack still sitting across from but leaning in toward Toothless, while Toothless leaned over his own knees, trying to reassemble his composure. He hadn't expected Jack to be so understanding. After he had lost so much, it wasn't in Jack's nature to easily forgive.

"So, when will I meet this guy?" Jack punctuated into the silence.

"What?" Toothless asked, his voice still a little raspy, as he lifted his head up to look at Jack. He then followed up with the only elaborative sound he could make at the moment, "Why?"

"After what he did to you?" Jack asked incredulously. "I gotta fuck a bitch up," he added post-humorously, causing Toothless to shake his head and break out in a genuine smile at his bravado.

"He didn't know, Jack," Toothless said.

But Jack interjected. "Like I care about that," he blurted out. "Not just any son of a bitch gets to see you naked and remember it," he added stubbornly crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

Toothless smiled at his possessiveness, also knowing that despite his humor, he still meant it. Out of the three of them, Jack was the most prone to jealousy.

But a couple gentle fingertips tracing along his cheek caused Toothless to stiffen slightly and he looked back up at Jack asking the silent question. However, his question received no response other than a small smile from Jack, who traced his fingers down Toothless's cheek and along his jaw, his hand dropping after reaching his chin.

Requiring an audible answer, Toothless vocalized his thoughts.

"Are…you and I…alright then?" he asked uncertainly. He didn't quite believe that Jack was willing to revert back to how things were as if nothing had happened.

"Maybe…" Jack said mischievously as he stood up from the chair and walked over to Toothless's desk area, to which Toothless's eyes widened as he watched Jack bend down and reach toward the floor, plucking a protruding bill out from between the floorboards. He inspected the 100 Euro bill briefly before digging his heel into the floorboard, flipping it up and exposing the small cavern beneath them.

The sight looked to have almost given Jack vertigo. A moment later, he sank to his knees, his mouth gaping, as he pulled out wads of bills from underneath the floorboard.

Toothless didn't say anything. He only watched wide-eyed as Jack sat in awe of the sheer amount of cash he had stuffed under the floor for temporary safe-keeping.

Shaking his wits back into himself, Jack shuddered and finally uttered, "Uh…first of all…whatever deal you have going…I want in."

Toothless didn't know what to say. First of all, he didn't expect Jack to come upstairs when he did, least of all did he expect him to find his stash. And other than that…Jack doesn't even know what the hell business he's getting into…or did he?

Well…he did work at the Guardians…the center of no questions asked.

Ignoring how Jack seemed to already know he was up to something, Toothless stood up and boldly strode over to Jack, taking the wads of cash out of his hands and laying them back under the floor before securing the board over the hiding spot.

Sighing and standing back up, he looked Jack squarely in the eye...

"Fine."

* * *

**Too much?**

**Eh whatever. I've got a couple eventual smexy scenes with the trio planned.**

**I warned everyone ahead of time the plot to the sequel was questionable. xP**

**Anyhoot, I hope you still enjoyed it. **

**And if you did, let me know. Comments always appreciated. xoxo**

**Peace! **

* * *

Special Thanks to:

**CoconutBanana4** and **RoxasPritch **for your follows and favorites!

**Tigermike83: **Now I'm kind of wishing I wrote in that scene with Jack and Hic...hm...I'll hit you up again later ;D

**violets fire: **I is indeed back! And I'll work the Guardians in eventually...just not at this moment. But I'll think something up xP

**Elder The 1st: **wow I'm getting old...lol. Anyway, yeah...there is no set timeline in my head for this story. Whatever happens happens. But I think I'll just call it his alter to keep it simple. I'll have to make a note to go back and change that. Thanks for the review, as always!

**Kigen Dawn: **I do enjoy screwing with them...I'll start writing telenovelas and make a fortune.

**Teddy: **hahahahaha well I hope you got your bittersweet wish and your helmet stayed on xPP

**RoxasPritch: **aw thank you. It's so uplifting to hear someone actually say that. I hope you keep reading and enjoying. :]


	14. Geheimnisse

**..**

**Happy Thanksgiving American babes!**

**And Happy Thursday to everyone else I suppose...**

**New chapter is up!**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**But thank you to my wonderful readers who keep me going!**

**You are all my inspiration xoxo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Geheimnisse**

Work had been a personal form of hell to Nico for the last couple weeks. Luka had hardly said anything to him outside the realm of their day jobs and Nico had been burning with a concoction of emotions he wasn't really prepared to handle. His infatuation with Luka had considerably worsened after their…encounter. It was different than before. This time was different because Nico had accepted that he liked it. He had enjoyed it more than he thought he would, and some parts of his brain might argue he had enjoyed it too much since the memories had saturated his consciousness ever since.

However, Luka hardly speaking to him was really causing him to worry. Not even checking in with him in regards to whether Fabian was able to sell everything. But then again…Nico didn't care about the money. The week after they'd…fucked, it couldn't be called anything other than that, Luka called in sick for two days. Nico was afraid he had crossed a line with him and that Luka had reconsidered their friendship entirely. Then again…what kind of fucked up friendship was it at this point? Nico didn't know himself…he'd never been in this situation before. He didn't know what it meant not just to Luka, but to himself as well. There were just too many unanswered questions…

After yet another day of sitting at their desks answering emails and seemingly ignoring one another, Nico couldn't take it anymore. He needed to clear the air, even if it meant mutually agreeing to pretend nothing had happened. Whatever Luka wanted him to do…he'd do it, but most of all, he needed to talk to _someone._

Nico glanced over at Luka as he was packing his laptop into his messenger bag. Despite their need to look professional, Luka had worn his hair down until just recently. If it weren't for Nico voluntarily running around upstairs, he probably would have been verbally reprimanded by now. Fabian didn't care what they looked like in their offices, but he said upper management could be uptight about those things. Nico realized he was staring at him again, the reason being selfish at first, but then he noticed his slender neck thankfully being completely mark-free, which was probably why he was wearing his hair down previously.

He forced his thoughts to come to a screeching halt before they could reflect too fondly on that day. Forcing himself back to the present, it was now or never.

"Luka." he directed somewhat firmly to grab his attention. Luka slung his bag over his shoulder and turned his full attention on Nico, placing his hands nonchalantly in his pockets. [I want to talk to you,] Nico stated plainly.

Instead of just addressing the blaring elephant in the room, Luka simply shrugged his shoulders slightly and continued to watch Nico, his expression vacant, but his eyes intense enough to make Nico feel exposed again.

"Ich…" he started before briefly losing his courage. He shifted his weight and lowered his voice, despite the door to their office being closed, [I wanted to apologize.]

[For what?] Luka asked slightly surprised as he raised an eyebrow at Nico.

Nico stared at him mirroring Luka's shock. [You mean…you're not upset with me?] he asked dumbfounded.

[For _what_?!] Luka asked, now laughing a little as he had to repeat the same question.

"Für…mrph…" Nico bit his lip and turned his back to Luka pushing his hands through his hair. He didn't want to speak so openly about it, especially not in their workplace…even though no one could possibly hear them, but his mind accepted that false fact as the core reason, ignoring every other explanation.

Inhaling deeply, he turned back around and reiterated as quietly as he could, [I thought I had really hurt you.]

Luka's face breathed a quiet laugh as he rolled his eyes slightly before reassuring him, [I'm fine, Nico. Everything's fine.]

[Then why haven't you said anything to me for the last two weeks?!] Nico hissed, struggling to keep his voice calm. He wasn't about to let Luka pretend there was nothing wrong between the two of them.

[I…didn't mean to?] Luka added confused as he angled his face slightly away from Nico.

[Bullshit, you didn't show up to work for two days after and have been distant ever since. If you're mad at me, just tell me. Or if you want to pretend nothing happened, I'm fine with that too. Just _please _say _something_,] he said without taking a breath. He seemed unable to control the amount of words that spilled out of his mouth.

Now Luka raised both of his eyebrows and looked absolutely taken aback. "Wow…" he breathed, [I didn't realize you were so bothered by it…]

[I'm not _bothered_!] Nico blurted, his voice several notes higher than normal. Biting his tongue, he couldn't help the heat rising in his face after realizing he was acting like such a…girl.

Luka almost laughed and brought his fist to his mouth while looking off to the side, as if lost in a memory.

[What?] Nico asked suddenly growing annoyed, both at Luka and at himself for almost being momentarily happy to see Luka smiling like that.

[It's nothing…] Luka responded while turning his attention back on Nico. [Look…] he started, [I didn't say anything since I figured it was a onetime thing. And besides…] he trailed off again as he awkwardly started fiddling with the strap of his bag, [I… actually got back together with my partner soon after.]

If Nico's jaw dropped right then, he didn't notice and neither could he have helped it.

Noticing his astonishment, Luka went on, [It just kind of happened. But I really wanted to make up for everything that happened between us and I…It's complicated I guess.]

Nico still didn't really know how to respond. It didn't feel right to say he was happy for him. So all he managed to get out was a solid, [Right…]

[He saw the bruises,] Luka continued, causing Nico's jaw to tense up and his fists to involuntarily clench, [And I told him about you,] he added nonchalantly.

[You…why?] Nico asked suddenly feeling as though he had done something horribly wrong.

[Because I'm trying to be honest,] Luka replied straightforwardly.

While Nico could commend him for his integrity, he still felt like it was an invasion of his own privacy. He didn't really want anyone else to know he had…been **with** Luka. Regardless of what he looked like.

[I'll admit he wasn't happy about it…] Luka went on as he gave a strained smile. [He's kind of the jealous type…and his temper is pretty volatile.]

Fucking fantastic. Now Nico had involuntarily pissed off another dude's boyfriend. That's a problem he never thought he'd have to deal with.

[You ok?] Nico vaguely heard Luka ask him. Probably after seeing the tension in his expression.

[Fine,] he answered gruffly. [I gotta get going though,] he added as he pushed past Luka not really wanting to continue the conversation.

Nico stormed outside and made his way to the train station. The sky was grey today and more than ever reflected his sudden change in mood. Stomping past the buildings and feeling oddly self-conscious, he couldn't stop his mind from reeling. It would have been one thing if Luka had been mad at him or if he just wanted to forget it and move on. But this? Nico didn't know _how_ he felt about this. It almost felt like he'd _lost_ Luka. Even though Luka had never been _his _to begin with.

Nico stopped in his tracks as the critical question occurred to him.

Had he wanted Luka to be his?

…

…

"You can't be serious," Jack exclaimed dubiously after hearing Luka's ridiculous proposal.

"Why would you think I wasn't serious?" Luka asked as he concentrated on tying his tie in what Jack considered the most meticulous method possible.

"After two weeks of hinting that you would finally clue me in on what's going on, you ask me to stalk Nico?" he reiterated pointedly.

"Mhm," Luka replied simply as he lifted his chin to pull the tie through.

Jack crossed his arms stubbornly before responding with a firm and resounding, "No."

"Fine," Luka said finishing his previous task and contrarily taking an absurdly short amount of care tying his hair back messily to the point where a lot of it was falling out. "Then I don't need you," he added while making the move to finish getting ready before making his way to work.

"Oh come oonnn," Jack whined as he uncrossed his arms and followed Luka into their adjoined bathroom. "You asked me to keep your brother and Hic out of this, which I am," he reminded as he stopped alongside Luka in the bathroom as he started to brush his teeth. Jack made eye contact with the raven-haired boy in the mirror and continued, "But I only agreed if you actually told me what you planned on doing."

Luka rolled his eyes and spit the toothpaste out of his mouth before responding, "There is no grandiose plan. I got a hold of some quality product and am just selling it off to rich associates of mine. No gangs. No turf wars. No middle-men…other than Nico. Which is why I want you to tag behind him for a few days. See if he's up to anything."

Luka turned to leave the bathroom, but Jack stuck his arm out and blocked the doorway.

"Do you **think** he's up to something?"

Luka smirked a little and actually reached out to wrap his arms around Jack's lower back, pulling their bodies together. "What?" the raven-haired boy teased lightly, "I thought you said you were going to beat him up for me…" he even pouted a little bit to carry his point home.

Jack realized his proximity to Luka and was briefly stunned since they've kept a standard distance from one another, with the exception of Jack's homecoming episode. He also was surprised Luka was actually playing up the cute factor with him for something like this. And…fuck…Luka could tout all he wanted how adorable Jack was to him…but that dark-haired son of a bitch sure knew how to work his face.

"I…wasn't serious…" Jack managed to say after a really prolonged pause.

"Well," Luka interjected while releasing Jack and elbowing him out the way. "Don't let him catch you. Just trail behind and let me know if he goes anywhere out of the ordinary."

"Don't you know how to track his cellphone or something?" Jack asked as a last resort. He just didn't know why Luka was asking him of all people to track his man-mistress.

"I have," Luka replied candidly as he scooped up his messenger bag. "He's been turning it off for a few hours every so often after work…See you later," he added quickly while waving, not even turning around to look at Jack.

Hm…Jack chewed on his lip lost in though. There **was** a reason then…

…

…

Jack walked casually down the city street in an attempt at looking as nonchalant as possible. His had his earbuds in and his hands in his pockets as he generally kept his gaze distant, but focused enough to keep an eye on Nico's path. This was his fifth day following Nico's trail after he left work. The pattern insofar has remained the same. Nico and Toothless would leave about the same time but split ways since they took different metros back home. After that, Nico would go into what Jack knew to be his apartment building and emerge after about thirty minutes. Jack assumed he had gone in to change out of his work attire and probably eat or whatever.

However, after emerging, he would then take a different train. The first two days, Jack lost track of him; however, on the third day, he discovered that Nico was going to the city hospital. At first, Jack hung around on a bench outside of the building to see how long Nico generally spent inside. After two days, Jack noted that he seemed to spend an average of 45 minutes in the hospital, which coincided with visitation hours, so he concluded that he was likely visiting someone he knew.

This particular day required Jack to muster up the courage to go outside of his comfort zone. He had been plotting how he could go inside and follow Nico within the building without being detected or raising suspicion from the hospital staff. He had no idea who Nico was visiting, but he would have to play it off as though he was there with Nico without actually being near him.

Eh…this was going to be tough…

Jack waited ten minutes after Nico had entered the building before shaking off his hesitation and following in after him.

He just had to play it off as casual…

He strolled into the main foyer and looked around for the information desk. Spotting it between the massive staircases that led to the upper balcony floor, Jack put on his friendliest smile and walked over to the man seated at the desk.

"Hallo…" he greeted hesitantly, suddenly unsure if he could pull this off in German.

[Good afternoon,] the man answered slightly robotically as he typed information in the computer. [Can I help you?]

[Uh…yes. I'm here with Oberländer,] he replied trying to force as much confidence as he could into his tone. [He told me to meet him here, but could you tell me where the room is?]

[Sure,] the man said plainly as he opened up his database. [May I ask who is visiting?] he asked in reference to Jack's name.

[Luka Schwarz,] he lied smoothly, meanwhile mentally kicking himself for using Luka's name instead of a pseudonym.

[Alright,] the man said as he pulled out a map of the hospital. [You must go up these stairs to the third floor, and then… … green … … until you reach room 342.]

[Thank you,] Jack smiled that his plan worked, despite his lack of understanding of the last step. However, he was hoping if he reached the third floor, he could ask around until he arrived at his destination.

Jack ascended the grandiose stairs into the more plainly designed and functional upper floors. Doctors, nurses, and visitors casually moved about and the overall atmosphere seemed fairly relaxed. Jack didn't know what the label of the ward meant in German, but he assumed he wasn't in the emergency wing at least.

Alright…he just had to find the room number now. Looking to the side, he saw the closest room number was 301…

Taking a turn on a whim, he walked through the halls and hoped he'd happen on the right direction eventually.

After several minutes, he was growing a little more anxious. He had no idea where he was and where Nico had went. Being trapped in this building not knowing where he was going was making him feel exposed.

373…Shit. He must have passed it somehow.

Turning around, Jack retraced his steps and took a turn down a different hallway with a green stripe in the hope that the green stripe was what the man was referring to.

As he traversed the new hallway, he noticed that the numbers were indeed approaching what he needed.

338…

340…

Then he reached the end of the hallway.

Dammit. Where was 342?

He rounded a corner and stopped in momentary petrification.

As he glanced into the nearest room with the door open, there sat a girl in a bed hooked up to a few monitors, and next to her on a chair sat Nico.

And in that one moment, he made direct eye contact with Jack.

Biting his lip, Jack continued on his path as if nothing unusual had happened.

Fuck.

He had wanted to complete this stupid mission of Luka's without being seen or spotted by Nico. And now that was out of the question. He wasn't sure how good of a look Nico got of him in that moment, but it was probably enough for him to recognize him should they cross paths again.

Fuck…

Jack voluntarily wandered around the hospital and took the long way out in his meager attempt at escaping undetected. He also didn't want to risk the chance of coming across Nico again…

Although…as he exited the building, he saw Nico hurrying away from the hospital.

Jack wondered where he was going in such a hurry…and away from the train station at that.

Jack quickly changed gears and pulled his hood up in a better effort to disguise himself. He was glad that he had refrained from dying his hair back to white after all…

He watched as Nico quickly rounded a corner in between buildings that would cut over to the next street. Rounding the corner, Jack's thoughts were interrupted by someone yanking him by the shirt and shoving him against the wall, temporarily knocking the breath out of him.

[Why are you following me?] a voice demanded and Jack looked up coughing to see Nico standing in front of him looking downright aggressive.

[W-W-What? I'm not-] Jack tried to feign innocence, but could tell that Nico had already determined his guilt after receiving a punch in the stomach.

Doubled over and clutching his gut, Jack resumed coughing until he could breathe again, then clumsily straightened up with an arm still wrapped around his mid-section.

[Who **told **you to follow me?] Nico reiterated as he glared menacingly at Jack. [I've seen you around my apartment and the hospital for the past three days. And then you show up when I'm visiting my…] he cut himself off, biting his tongue and furrowing his brow while looking as if he was on the verge of growling.

[No one,] Jack argued stubbornly while quickly dodging Nico's attempt at grabbing his jacket again. Holding his arms in front of him and trying to back away as Nico advanced toward him, his brain quickly scanned his options.

He could run…except space was limited and Nico could most likely catch him.

He could tell the truth…and blow whatever trust Nico had in Luka.

Luka…

[I'm with Luka!] he blurted out as he backed himself against the opposing stone wall and involuntarily flexed his stomach in preparation for another hit.

[Bullshit,] Nico responded. [Why would Luka ask you to follow me?] he skeptically demanded to know.

[He didn't,] Jack lied before clarifying, [I'm **with** Luka…And I know who you are,] he added coldly as he resigned himself to glaring back at Nico.

The expressions on Nico's face alternated between two different emotions before settling on surprised.

[You're Luka's boyfriend?] he asked in a voice that rung with disbelief.

A vein popped in Jack's forehead after sensing a note of condescension.

[You don't believe me?] he asked starting to feel the anger brewing in his gut.

Nico's face broke into a smile as he shook his head slightly and said, [I'm sorry…] he laughed. [It's just…when Luka described you…I didn't expect you to be so much…]

Jack's forehead veined practically exploded in anticipation…

[shorter…] Nico finished his thought.

"Who the **hell** are **you?!** HUH?!" Jack yelled as he clenched a fist and pulled up his own sleeve. "You're dead now…"

"Woah, woah, woah," Nico changed his tune as he raised his own hands and backed away from Jack advancing on him. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way. When he described you to me, he implied-"

"Don't even-" Jack threatened again.

"That you were quick to anger and I assumed you to be more threatening…" Nico responded in English.

Jack couldn't take the patronizing remarks. Before Nico could react, he faked a punch to the head and kneed the bastard in the stomach. He was five fucking ten. On what **planet **did this asshole live on where that was short?!

Like Jack had earlier, Nico doubled over and backed away from Jack while coughing until he caught his breath.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "That's not what I meant…"

"Well you fucking need to get better at saying what you mean then…" Jack growled thoroughly pissed off at this point.

"So why are you following me then?" Nico asked again as he straightened up. "To beat me up?" he asked with a somewhat bemused expression.

"I don't know," Jack replied stubbornly with his fists still clenched at his sides. "I just needed to see who you were."

Nico raised an eyebrow skeptically at him. After a minute, he responded with, "You're crazy."

"Fair enough," Jack answered back. "Touch him again and you'll see my true colors."

Nico averted eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck. "No problem," he said simply. "There's nothing going on anyway."

"Good," Jack replied. "Because I'm not the only one protecting Luka. You best be aware of that."

"You think I would hurt Luka?" Nico asked with a hint of surprise.

Jack pursed his lips and remained silent in front of Nico. Part of it was a ruse, a way to divert Nico from the real reason he was following him, but part of it wasn't. Jack trusted Luka's judgement that Nico was loyal to him, but that didn't stop Jack from distrusting Nico's intentions and wanting to put him in his place.

"Well, I won't," Nico answered defiantly. "And fine, I guess I deserved a punch. But," he added taking a step toward Jack and raising a finger, [If I catch you following me again…I don't care who you are to Luka…I will fuck you up.]

"Fine," Jack replied as he remained still and stared Nico down.

Nico watched him for another ten seconds, and then the briskly turned around and walked out the way he had come.

…

…

While Jack was out monitoring Nico, Toothless had another problem he had been working up the courage to overcome.

For almost a week now, he had been trying to find a good opportunity to talk to Hiccup and Jack. Since he had started therapy, Toothless hadn't really noticed a difference in his psyche, despite the progress his therapist said he had supposedly made.

Even though he knew the swamp of shit he still had to sludge through, he knew one thing was for certain. He knew his feelings for both Hiccup and Jack hadn't changed at all. He knew that he needed them in his life. He had made a lot of horrible decisions both consciously and unconsciously that had ultimately hurt all of them. The biggest of them, it seemed to him, was his inability to be honest with those closest to him. He had spent a greater portion of the last few years with both Jack and Hiccup working to hide things about himself. Things from his childhood…practically everything from his teenage years, and even now he was keeping secrets. It was his eternal sickness. He knew he couldn't divulge everything to them right away…but he hoped that over time, they could be the ones to know everything about him. That being honest with them would come naturally to Toothless…Therefore, he had since decided that he should tell each of them a truth that had been eating away at him. Something he felt they each deserved to know…regardless of the consequences to himself.

"Hey bud," Hiccup greeted him with a light smile as he walked into the kitchen to see Toothless leaning against the wall cross-armed while staring at the closed door of the refrigerator completely lost in thought.

His attention snapped back when he saw the auburn-haired boy walk into the room and he responded with a weak smile back before returning his attention to the magnet on the fridge.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup asked uncertainly but also recognizing that Toothless was acting unusual even for himself.

"No…nope…," he replied, "Just thinking about something I guess…"

"About what?" he asked innocently as he traced a hand down Toothless's back while walking around him to grab some water.

Well…it was now or never…

"About you," Toothless said as he raised his eyes to watch Hiccup as he swallowed several gulps of water.

Hiccup cleared his throat and set the glass down as his intrigue was piqued. "Oh yeah?" he asked grinning slightly. "What about exactly?"

"Can we go up to our room?" Toothless requested in desire of privacy. Even though they were the only ones home, he would just feel a little more comfortable if they were somewhere more secluded.

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly as he struggled to ask for clarification. "Are...are you..?"

"To talk," Toothless reiterated, suddenly realizing that it totally seemed to Hiccup like he was leading him on.

"Ah…" Hiccup responded in understanding, albeit visibly disappointed. "Sure," he added while shrugging nonchalantly and setting his glass aside.

They walked wordlessly up the stairs to their room, Toothless still sensing Hiccup's near-tangible disappointment in his wake.

Toothless shut the door behind them as Hiccup sat on their bed, leaning his back against the frame while waiting to hear out why Toothless had brought him up here.

A smile flickered on Toothless's face; however, he struggled to maintain it and it quickly fell as he struggled to gather his nerves.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked straightening up as if he sensed imminent danger.

"Nothing," Toothless responded quickly again. "I'm just…nervous…" he breathed through a strained smile and rubbed the back of his head apprehensively.

"Well…come here…" Hiccup suggested patting the mattress with his foot to encourage Toothless to sit by him. Toothless obliged, sitting on the edge of the mattress with his hands folded in his lap. 'What's up, bud?" Hiccup asked for the umpteenth time.

"It's just…" Toothless started as he struggled to find the right words to start. "There are so many things I've never told you about me…I want to change that…"

"You don't have to force yourself…" Hiccup reassured him, causing Toothless to smile at the ground in response to Hiccup's never-ending concern for him.

"I do though…" he insisted as he turned his head to look at the auburn-haired boy. "There are so many things I've been _wanting _to tell you, but…I just don't," he explained. "And there's no reason for it," he added shaking his head at himself.

Hiccup pressed his lips together and resigned himself to just watching Toothless, waiting to hear out what he had to say.

Toothless took a deep breath to steady himself before opening this Pandora's Box.

"I'm afraid…"he started, but then bit his lip and winced as he felt his voice become unstead in fear, "I mean…" he backtracked and coughed once, "A day will probably never go by where I don't blame myself for what happened to you…" he stated honestly in reference to Hiccup losing his leg. "I don't expect you to ever forgive me either…" he trailed off while averting his gaze back to the floor.

Hiccup didn't move or make a sound for a moment. Toothless bit his lip again in tense anticipation of his answer.

"I don't blame you…" Hiccup started to say.

"You don't have to lie to me…" Toothless cut in.

"I'm not," Hiccup defended with more power behind his tone, causing Toothless to look up at him. "I blame myself more than anything.

Toothless's brow came together in confusion. "How? If I had just told you what was going on, you wouldn't have…"

"I probably would have," Hiccup countered. "If there was any chance at making sure you were safe, I would have taken it."

Toothless scrutinized the auburn-haired boy at first, but then his expression changed to one of amazement.

"You're not lying to me?" he asked needing to hear Hiccup say the words.

Hiccup smiled kindly and shook his head. "Nope. I've never blamed you for what happened. I always knew how much you had sacrificed for me. If anything…I blame myself for forcing you away for so long…"

Toothless felt his throat tighten up as his emotions started to build up in his chest. "I can't believe you…" he admitted in honest disbelief. He always knew Hiccup was loyal to a fault…but he couldn't accept that the auburn-haired boy didn't hold any part of the blame on Toothless. No matter which way Toothless looked at it…he could have made decisions that would have prevented it from happening in the first place…

"Look at me," Hiccup demanded as he sat up and moved closer to Toothless. Toothless turned his head to look into the hazel eyes of his counterpart, which held all the love and admiration they've always held. Since the first time they had kissed…

As if reading his thoughts, Hiccup closed his eyes and leaned into Toothless to kiss him chastely on the lips. He lingered there for a moment, bringing his hand up to stroke the hair alongside Toothless's face.

After pulling away slightly, Toothless couldn't help but smile sheepishly and rest his forehead in his hand. He was still in disbelief that Hiccup was so genuine and devoted to him.

"You're adorable, you know," Hiccup added fondly as he watched Toothless hide his face.

"No I'm not," Toothless retorted stubbornly as he looked back up at his partner.

"You are when you're honest," he teased, still grinning at him.

"No I'm not," Toothless insisted laughing slightly. "Regardless…I promise to keep trying to be honest with you," Toothless vowed more seriously as he continued to hold Hiccup's gaze. "But I'm not adorable,' he sneered even though he secretly liked whenever Hiccup admired him.

"We'll see about that…" Hiccup said and Toothless saw as his eyes flickered between his own lips and eyes.

Toothless took a deep breath to break the tension and try to take his mind off of kissing Hiccup. His deadline still wasn't up and on top of that, he needed to talk to Jack still.

"But…speaking of honesty…" Hiccup added hesitantly, causing Toothless to look back up at him. "I guess there is something that I never told you and I think you should know…" he continued slowly, trying to choose his words carefully.

Toothless pressed his lips together and watched the auburn-haired boy, awaiting his answer.

"When I snuck into your house and went to the police…" he paused briefly before adding, "It wasn't just because of my testimony."

"What do you mean?" Toothless asked, his brow pressing together again.

"When I went into Pitch's basement…" he said even more hesitantly, "I found…something," he added while flickering his eyes up to monitor Toothless's reaction.

Toothless's heart started to race in remembrance of the unknown and all the things Hiccup could have possibly been referring to.

"I…came across some…photos in a photo album," he said carefully, but Toothless's eyes immediately flashed and Hiccup picked up his pace, "I was originally just going to burn them, because I figured that's what you would have wanted. But then I knew they were incriminating against Pitch, so I brought them to the police and I-"

"You…" Toothless interrupted, his voice practically seething. Unable to speak without swearing, he dropped his head into his hands and rubbed the bottom of palms into his eyes in frustration.

"I was only trying to help you…" Hiccup emphasized again.

Toothless's breath was shaking from rage. He didn't want to believe that…Hiccup had seen him like that.

Quickly standing up and backing away, Toothless managed to choke out, "I need…to go for a walk."

"Toothless! Hang on," Hiccup sprang up and made to move toward him, but Toothless held up a hand.

"I need…air," he said before quickly turning on his heel and leaving their room.

"Toothless, please…" Hiccup begged as Toothless quickly descended the stairs and grabbed his shoes and coat. As Hiccup reached the bottom, he made to put himself between Toothless and the front door. "You don't have to run from me…"

Toothless's face was nothing short of furious distress. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were so intense that Hiccup was afraid his alter would come out.

The raven-haired boy grunted and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes again as he paced in a small circle, seemingly trying to offset the amount of fury he was feeling.

"Just let me go, Hic," he growled in frustration. "I need to run this off."

Tentatively, Hiccup stepped aside. He knew Toothless was pissed…and he knew that once he calmed himself down, he would talk to him…he hoped he would.

Toothless shoved himself past Hiccup and left out the door simultaneously putting his jacket on. Hiccup watched him cascade down the stairs, before turning to head towards his usual path by the river. He knew he couldn't chase after him, he was never a fast runner, but his prosthetic made it even more difficult for him. Besides, he knew Toothless wouldn't want to talk to him yet.

Pulling out his cellphone, he alternated between Jack's and Benedikt's numbers. However, his decision fell on the only obvious choice.

"Hello?" Jack's voice floated out of the phone receiver.

"Hey, Jack," Hiccup answered, "Where are you?"

"Almost home," he replied. "Why?"

"I need you to do something…" he started explaining.

…

…

Jack wasn't entirely sure what had gone down between Hiccup and Toothless. But if it made Toothless upset enough to run this fucking far…Hiccup would definitely owe him one later.

He panted lightly as he jogged toward the bridge that crossed the river into the forest on the other side. He hadn't seen Toothless at all during this journey, just some middle-aged joggers and a couple moms with kids. Toothless was probably seeking seclusion…and finding the raven-haired boy when he was trying to hide was something Jack had fortunately developed a skill for.

Jack had ran across the bridge and entered the barren forest that had since lost most of its leaves, with the exception of the conifers. The pine trees…

Jack took a turn and ran down the dirt path that wound its way counter-clockwise around the large hill. After about half a mile, he breathed a sigh of relief once he spotted him.

He slowed his pace as he approached the raven-haired boy, who was sitting on a fallen log a little off the path, surrounded by lush pine trees, and gazing blankly out onto the fields at the bottom of the hill.

"Hey…" Jack greeted hesitantly, trying to gauge Toothless's emotional state. Based on what Hiccup had told him, he was afraid to face Toothless's alter again. The last time they were together in these woods…the memory still managed to frighten him somewhat.

But Toothless said nothing. He didn't even move his head to look at Jack as he walked up and sat next to him on the log. Jack leaned forward to get a look at his face and was shocked to see that despite Toothless's blank expression, he had trails running down his cheeks and his eyes were wet from crying.

"Hey…bud…" he said taken-aback at his reaction. He wasn't sure what he expected, but Toothless almost never cried.

Jack reached up a hand to trace it slowly around the raven-haired boy's back. Toothless swallowed with difficulty and dropped his head into his hands on his lap and sniffed once before sighing and breathing in a choked way that indicated he was still crying.

"Hey…hey…" Jack said calmly still rubbing his back, "Nothing's different…everything's ok…"

"I can't escape it," Toothless gasped before raising his head to look out blankly at the field again, his vibrant green eyes swimming in tears and reflecting vividly off of the grey light of winter. "No matter what I do…it haunts me…" he gritted his teeth and clenched the fabric of his jeans.

Jack vaguely knew what he was referring to and didn't bother asking for clarification. He knew the pictures Hiccup had found, but had never seen them. He never would have wanted to. And he could understand why Toothless was upset after learning that Hiccup had seen him...like that.

"Hey," Jack said leaning over to put himself in Toothless's line of vision and smiled slightly, "I told you…nothing's different. Hiccup never saw you any differently after all this time, did he?"

Toothless glanced down at Jack's expression, but his remained stoic. He chose not to respond and instead looked out across the landscape again.

Jack exhaled slowly, still watching Toothless's expression. He had almost forgotten how beautiful he looked when he was experiencing raw emotion like this. However, he wasn't exactly certain how to comfort him either.

Wrapping an arm around Toothless's waist, Jack pulled them together, which also helped alleviate the bite of cold that hung in the air, but he wanted to show Toothless that everything was ok.

Toothless exhaled, seemingly having calmed down, and said softly, "I had forgotten all about it."

"About what?" Jack asked quietly.

"The pictures…" he clarified, "And then…after Hiccup said he saw them…Everything came flooding back all at once."

"That's why you needed to run," Jack discerned.

Toothless nodded solemnly.

Time dragged on for a while in silence between the two of them. They both just gazed out into the field lost in thought. Jack obviously sympathizing with the raven-haired boy next to him. He could only imagine the memories that Toothless had...and they made Jack sick just thinking about them. He only wanted Toothless to feel better...

"Here," Jack said as he touched his fingers to Toothless's chin and guided his head to turn to face him. Then Jack pulled his cotton sleeve down, and reached up to wipe the tears from the raven-haired boy's face.

Toothless actually cracked a smile at how sweet of a gesture Jack was making as his face was wiped dry.

"I can do that myself, you know…" he murmured.

"I know," Jack said smiling warmly back.

After lowering his arm, Jack's smile faded slightly as he studied Toothless's face. It had been so long…but a feeling bloomed within him that he hadn't felt in a while.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning forward and capturing Toothless's lips in his own. It was slow at first, their lips gently pushing against one another, until Jack reflexively opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, which Toothless readily complied. Jack was overwhelmed with memories after tasting the raven-haired boy for the first time in…he couldn't even properly remember.

Their kiss grew with passion, and Jack had no idea who was causing it. Completely lost in the moment, no thoughts were occurring to him. He straightened up to push his chest into Toothless's, who reached up to rest a hand against Jack's neck.

They were lost in each other. Lost in the kiss…the taste…the feeling of the other. The cold didn't bother him. The woods around him disappeared. He only wanted to float in this feeling forever. The peaceful tranquility and swelling love he had long gone without.

Abruptly, Toothless broke the kiss and stood up. "I'm sorry…' he breathed, the disappointment apparent on his face.

Jack had to sigh deeply and shake himself back to reality. "It's ok…" he trailed off before adding, "When are you…you know…"

Toothless smiled warmly at the flustered brunette in front of him, obviously elated that Jack seemed to have forgiven him, before vaguely answering, "Soon."

Jack groaned and stood up before shaking his arms and hopping a couple times to try to revert his attention to the current situation.

"So, he caught me," he admitted suddenly in reference to his recent encounter with Nico.

"Did he now?" Toothless replied, still smiling at Jack's antics. "I thought you would have at least lasted a week.

"Yeah, well, if I understood German better, I might be a better spy," he said sardonically.

"What'd you tell him?"

"I played the jealous boyfriend who wanted to beat him up," Jack retorted proudly.

Toothless's smile broke out into a laugh as he pressed further. "So…did you?"

"I landed a kick to the stomach," Jack quipped. "Which, by the way," he added wryly. "He...by some means unbeknownst to me, was given the impression that I was as freakishly tall as you were," he explained glaring sideways at Toothless, who proceeded to smile at the ground. "Have any idea why he thought that?"

"He called you short?" Toothless asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes," Jack emphasized. "Yes he did."

Toothless covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head as he tried to hide his amusement.

"Whyy do you keep managing to berate me when I'm not around?" Jack asked dramatically pumping up his annoyance.

"I'm not doing it on purpose..." Toothless responded still smiling at the forest floor.

"Yes you fucking are," Jack said smiling despite his angry tone. "He said you gave him the impression that I was taller. I'm **not** short dammit."

Toothless shrugged humorously and said, "I don't mind giving people I know mixed expectations of you."

Jack opened his mouth in offense and inhaled on the verge of ripping into Toothless.

But Toothless raised his hands in defense and continued, "_Because_ I know you can handle yourself. Who cares if Nico isn't worried about you? You could take him if it came down to it."

"Damn straight I could," Jack puffed proudly.

Toothless laughed before wrapping an arm around Jack and steering them back toward the path. "Tell me more about it on the way. I've upset Hiccup enough by running away for so long."

…

…

Ever since Nico had encountered Jack a day ago, Nico had been overly preoccupied with how he would bring that up to Luka. Should he tell him what happened? Would Luka already know? And was Jack even telling him the truth?

Nico couldn't settle on an answer. Fortunately, Luka fixed that dilemma upon his arrival.

[So I heard you met Jack,] Luka casually stated as he dropped his bag on his desk and almost made Nico spit out his coffee at the abruptness.

Nico swallowed with great difficulty and simply asked, [How did you know?]

Luka laughed a little, his smile relieving some of Nico's anger slightly, and then added, [He's pretty horrible at lying as you probably noticed.]

"Mmn…" Nico grunted as he tried to resume his work on the computer.

[So what happened?] Luka asked as he pulled his chair over to sit down next to Nico, interrupting all attempts of his to ignore him and work.

Nico sighed and rotated to face his raven-haired counterpart. [He stalked me for three days and I cornered him.]

Luka smiled again in amusement and replied, [Yeah…that seems like something he'd do.]

[He threatened me,] Nico added more seriously. He didn't feel in any actual danger from Luka's scrawny boyfriend, but he didn't like the idea of being told he was being watched.

"Tsch…" Luka tutted and rolled his eyes before saying, [He's all talk. It's that Napoleon Complex.]

At that statement, Nico laughed a little. [From what you said earlier, I pictured him to be a lot taller.]

Luka smiled back and Nico felt relieved once again. He also couldn't refrain himself from finding Luka undeniably attractive. Even his confrontation with the guy's boyfriend wasn't enough to quell those thoughts.

[Yeah, well, anyone who can put up with me and not be crazy must be a saint of some sort,] Luka replied, his expression nothing short of demure.

[Am I crazy then?] Nico asked somewhat boldly as he found himself leaning toward Luka.

Luka breathed a silent laugh and averted his eyes briefly before looking back up and responding, [Probably.]

Nico wasn't sure what he was doing in that moment, all he remembered was the sudden urge to kiss Luka again and see what happened. However, a knock on their office door jolted him out of his thoughts.

Like he had touched a hot iron, Nico sprung up and moved away from Luka to go answer the door.

Before he could open it, Fabien strode in looking somewhat annoyed.

[What's up, Fabien?] Nico asked a little more casually than technically called for. However, he had gotten to know Fabien a lot better outside of work and he sometimes forgot to be formal with him there.

[What's going on with the supply?] he asked after shutting the door behind him. [I've been asking you for two weeks now.]

Luka raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked over at Nico. [You never told me you needed more…]

[I'm sorry,] Nico added.

Before he could add anything else, Luka interrupted, [I'm all out of my last supply. You'll have to give me a little while to procure more.]

[That's fine,] Fabien added, [I was just concerned why neither of you have answered me in two weeks.]

[Busy with work I guess,] Nico added as he sat down in front of his previous project.

[Well…I'm good at pushing it. Just as long as you supply me with it, I can keep the money flowing,] he said looking over at Luka.

[Not a problem,] Luka responded, all expression having drained from his face.

[Alright…] Fabien said awkwardly. [Let me know when you have it,] he added before turning on his heel and quickly exiting their office.

Luka waited several moments after Fabien left before turning back to Nico and asking, [How come you never told me Fabien needed more?]

[I'm sorry,] Nico put his head in his hands on his desk and sighed to settle his stress. [I've just been really preoccupied.]

[With what?] Luka asked curiously.

[With work…with you…] Nico responded straightforwardly.

Luka paused again and Nico wondered if he was questioning his honesty. Then Nico added in all honesty, [And I've been busy helping my sister.]

[Your sister?] Luka asked a little surprised.

"Mhm…" Nico replied, [She fell into a bad spot in life and she's in the hospital now. I'm letting her come live with me temporarily after she's let out.]

[Which is when?] Luka asked more pointedly and Nico could sense his concern and the upcoming questions.

[This weekend,] he answered.

[Are you sure you can keep your side-job quiet?] Luka asked the question Nico knew would come up. It was mostly why he was avoiding telling Luka that his sister was coming to live with him in the first place.

[I think so…] he responded. [But it might keep me from helping you for a couple weeks…]

Luka exhaled a little heavily and turned to go sit at his desk.

[Is that ok?] Nico asked growing somewhat annoyed. What was he supposed to do? **Not **help his sister?

[It's fine,] Luka replied stiffly. [Just keep me posted.]

[Tell me what's wrong,] Nico demanded, a little irritated at Luka's apparent white lies.

[I'll have to get Jack involved,] he stated, his voice tense.

Oh…

That could be problematic.

* * *

**So remember when I started this and I said I didn't have a plot?**

**Well I do now...**

**Heheh**

**In case you haven't noticed by now, of course. **

**So...where is it going?**

**Will there be eventual threesome action?**

**Leave a comment and find out next time!**

* * *

Special Thanks to:

**Kitsunes-Chan, germanyusamen1997, , Asa Haddock, **and **fireoftherose1089 **for your favorites and follows!

**RoxasPitch: **Thank you so much! Having really amazing readers like you makes it all worth it :)

**EmJx: **Oh darling, you must never apologize to me ^_^ I already knew you didn't like Nico going in haha. As a matter of fact, it seems nobody really likes him...but that's ok. He's just an accessory to this show. I'm sorry to lead you on with the last title haha. "commitment" has more than one definition after all...But to answer your question. Yah there was an post-sexy scene with Jack and Hic last chapter. I probably should have written it in, huh? xD I also love how observant you are when you read. You pick up on so many little things I don't expect people to know. So thank you...And I also completely forgive you/was never mad at you for being busy. Happy to know you're doing well!

**Teddy: **hahaha you really should try your hand at writing yourself, because I have a very vivid voice of yours in my head that could only exist if you are skilled enough to type out your thoughts a certain way. But yes, Luka's alter is meant to be a bit of a harlot. And he might do anything if it helps himself out...*wink wink*

**Elder The 1st: **You might be right about the ending...Or are you? O.O We'll have to see... I might throw a couple curve balls you don't expect...hopefully. You're pretty clever, so I never quite know what you'll come up with.

**Kigen Dawn: **hahaha I should write telenovelas. Perhaps that is my calling. And you're probably right...his alter will either wind up being extremely troublesome or an extreme help later on.

**fireoftherose:** Thank you! I appreciate you trudging your way through an incomplete story. I'm going to try my best to pick up my writing game. It's a little hard now that I have two stories to pay attention to...But hopefully you'll still follow along! I'll keep it up if I remember that I have wonderful readers waiting for me to get my butt into gear.


	15. Beichte

**..**

**Oh my how time flies.**

**However...this chapter comes with a lot of warnings. Adult readers only, please.**

**It also was the primary inspiration behind me even writing the sequel in the first place.**

**So I really hope you all..enjoy it? Appreciate it? It's hard to find the right word.**

**There is sexual content. There is also descriptions of sexual abuse. I was hesitant to post this chapter, because of that reason. However, these are scenarios that happen far too often and tragically in life to ignore. I hope I do the characters and the situation justice. That part was horrifically difficult for me to write.**

**However, if I have younger readers, I ask that you skip when prompted to. It won't affect your understanding of the story.**

**Although, I know those that have stuck with me for this long are mature enough to make the right choices for themselves.**

**Anyhoo...I hope you get something out of this chapter.**

* * *

Beichte

Toothless had been lounging on the bed he regrettably only occasionally shared with his partners. He had kept to his personal vow and avoided sleeping or really being in their room at all, resigning himself to his loneliness in the attic space in an attempt at building up the courage to bare himself to Hiccup and Jack again. Truth was, he was in the final stretch of trying to reestablish open communication with his partners. He knew that their relationship could only be salvaged if he made the effort to tell them everything...which scared him to his very core. Even imagining himself revealing certain things started to give him heart palpitations. His chest would tighten, and images would flash across his mind's eye in rapid succession. Revealing his secrets not only meant risking rejection, the thing he feared most, but also meant that he needed to confront his demons one on one. Things he did everything in his power to suppress. But Toothless was already convinced that his lack of honesty was what started the whirlwind of chaos they had all gone through, and he needed to be the one to amend it, even if it was just piece by piece. He missed everything they used to have. How much he had grown to accept and long for the touches they used to give him instead of shying away like he had often done. He missed Hiccup hugging him anytime he walked into a room and saw him there, Jack gently stroking his fingers along his hair while he slept...the light kisses they would leave at any opportunity… It wasn't about the sex. To Toothless, for the longest time, sex was… nothing to him. It was a favor or a commodity to be traded. However...for Hiccup and Jack...it was different. They finally showed Toothless what intimacy was. What it meant to let yourself be vulnerable with another person. All of that had disappeared from their lives after Toothless had run away. Even after they all reunited, it was too late. They had built up walls around themselves after that. And Toothless knew that they needed to start over again if they wanted to go back. They needed to talk.

Therefore, he had been waiting in their bedroom for almost half an hour now. He forgot how freaking long it took Jack to shower sometimes. He was waiting, since Jack was the final piece to his own puzzle. Toothless had already spoken with Hiccup, which...didn't turn out as he had expected. He didn't expect Hiccup to accidentally unearth remnants of his past that Toothless had successfully buried away in his mind for years.

…

"_Kneel down for me, Luka."_

"_Why?" _

"_It makes for a better photo. The human body is beautiful, you shouldn't feel embarrassed my dear." _

"_But I-"_

"_Just a few photos, love." _A hand rested on his back. "_To show the difference before and after your training. After this, I'll take you out. I'll let you pick out a new video game."_

"_...Bene too?"_

"_Of course, my dear. Anything you want." _

…

_My dear…_

Toothless gasped after realizing he had stopped breathing and shook his head vigorously as if shaking away insistent flies. He focused instead on his breathing, watching his chest slowly rise and fall as he counted backwards from twenty. _Inhale-Exhale-Forget-Inhale-Exhale _He needed to pull himself together if he was going to talk to Jack. He couldn't dwell on things that weren't his choice. He couldn't...he couldn't think about- _Inhale-Exhale_ Telling Jack, however, was his choice, he affirmed to himself. Something he had control over.

Toothless's attention refocused once he heard the shower turn off. Moments later, Jack walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist.

He paused after seeing Toothless on the bed. The raven-haired boy normally didn't hang out in their room when either he or Hiccup were in there.

"Hi…" he greeted awkwardly before resuming his previous intention of getting dressed. He walked over to their wardrobe while asking, "Are you second guessing having me help you tomorrow?" he asked while pulling clothes out of his drawer, obviously assuming why Toothless needed to talk to him in private. The only reason Toothless would wait for him like this would be to talk business. He probably assumed that Toothless didn't want him helping intercept the drop-off tomorrow. Which...he wasn't wrong.

Toothless, however, had to tear his eyes away from a water droplet sliding down Jack's back and look up at the ceiling before answering. "No...I uh...there's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Jack asked, his curiosity undoubtedly piquing. Toothless kept his eyes glued to the plaster above him while Jack continued pulling on his pants.

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?" Jack asked after a prolonged silence as he pulled a shirt over his head, to Toothless's silent relief.

"Yeah...just figured I'd wait for you to be finished…" Toothless muttered quietly.

"Why are you being so weird?" Jack asked, his eyes practically sparkling with intrigue as he moved to sit on the bed alongside Toothless's legs.

Toothless swallowed as he contemplated how to start. Talking to Hiccup had been difficult….but telling Jack his secret was a _million_ times harder. He had been keeping it for years now...

"Luka?" Jack asked, his smile fading as he started to sense the tension Toothless was experiencing.

Toothless sat up and moved to the edge of the bed to sit next to Jack.

After taking a deep breath, he finally admitted in a low tone, "I remember what happened in the woods. What my alter said to you…"

"Look...Toothless...You don't have to worry about that," Jack stated in a low tone, albeit, he sounded hesitant. "It's fine. I understand-"

"It's not that," Toothless interrupted as he stared at his knees while sitting on his hands. "He said that you have always been afraid that Hiccup loves me more than you, right?" Glancing up at Jack out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the brunette clench his jaw as he recalled the disturbing memory. "That still bothers you, doesn't it?" Toothless confirmed more than asked.

Jack shook his head dismissively, but clearly not confidently rejecting the notion.

"He knew it'd bother you if he said that," Toothless murmured as he returned his gaze to his knees. "He knew it, because I know it. And I know it...because I feel the exact same way about you."

Jack's brows came together and after several moments of feeling Jack's eyes focusing on him, Toothless finally looked up to connect with his crystalline gaze. Toothless shook his head slightly and gave an exasperated smile before elaborating, "I've always been afraid that you loved Hiccup more than me."

Jack didn't move or say anything for a minute. He simply stared at the raven-haired boy, who could only look at him with pleading eyes. Toothless had calculated what he was going to say up until this moment. Truth was, he had no idea how Jack was going to respond…

"But…" Jack started, Toothless clearly identifying the nervousness in his tone. "You and Hic have always had this...bond. He made you laugh the second day you met him...It took me a year to get you to do that. And...and...all the stuff that happened with you and him at your dad's..."

"Jack…" Toothless interrupted before he could prattle on what he was sure were all the reasons for fearing the way he did. "I didn't **choose** for Hiccup to know those things about me. I didn't **ask **for him to see me-

"_Stay with me, my love…"_

Toothless swallowed heavily unable to complete his sentence as the memory found its way to the surface. "It just happened," he added blanketly trying to steer his mind back, "but with you...you were the first person I willingly told _anything_ to." he said, his voice growing strained as he recalled his first ever confession to Jack. "Did you ever stop to think how difficult that was for me? To actually tell you what my dad..." he trailed off, biting his tongue and unable to finish his thought. "I-I-I just," he started stuttering again. The speech impediment marking his transition to English and early teens occasionally returning, " I just didn't w-w-want you to look at me like-"

"Like I looked at you in the woods…" Jack muttered in a low voice as he looked down at his knees. Toothless looked up at him in surprise. That wasn't what he was going to say; however, it wasn't wrong either. The way Jack had looked at him...the very memory of it still choked him up.

Jack clenched his fists around the sheets at the edge of the bed, but refused to raise his head. "I'm **so **sorry, Toothless," he confessed quietly, "I knew I had hurt you that day. I really did. I even thought I wanted to hurt you, because I was hurt too. But…" he glanced over at Toothless, his eyes glistening in the soft light, "I **never **want to see that much pain in your eyes ever again…" he whispered, remembering how distraught Toothless had looked.

Toothless felt disconnected. Jack..was sorry for hurting _him_? Even after what he did with Nico? Toothless cheated on Jack. He _shredded_ whatever thin amount of trust he had in Toothless. And Jack was apologizing to _him? _Even after what his alter said…

"_You can't stand to see me the way countless others have…" _the deep voice of his alter self echoed in his mind like a ghost.

However, that still didn't quell Toothless's fear. "But you and Hiccup…" he started to say, unable to find the words.

Jack sighed again, not in annoyance, but rather to calm himself.

"You're right…" he whispered as he squeezed his hands together in his lap.

That bit into Toothless. His fears were confirmed and he started to feel tears prick the backs of his eyes.

_Fuck..._He hated crying so much now. For the longest time, he had managed to disconnect. To not feel. He hated having to be honest if it meant hurting himself. He knew this was going to happen. He knew that telling Jack would only bring himself pain. Jack really did want Hiccup more than him...Toothless should have just let them be together. He should never have brought them out here...

A cool hand on his own caused him to open his eyes and look over at the brunette, who was smiling warmly at him. His eyes glittering with what was undeniably love.

"Look…" he started to say, "After everything that happened...I did hate you for a while."

Toothless nodded his head solemnly and returned his gaze to his knees as he felt the tears continue to burn through.

"But," Jack continued as he reached up with his other hand to guide Toothless's chin to look at him again. "It was never real," he admitted softly as he gazed admirably into Toothless's eyes. "I only hated you, because it was easier to let myself feel that than to admit that I still loved you."

A stream managed to escape out of one of Toothless's eyes and flow down his cheek. Jack never stopped loving him? He loved him this whole time? Toothless quickly hid his face and turned his head to wipe his eye dry.

He sniffed and couldn't help the relief that washed over him. Jack still loved him... Toothless took a deep, yet shaky breath before turning to face Jack again. To tell him the secret he had never planned to share, "The thing is…," he started, "I've had feelings for you long before Hiccup even came to the Guardians," he admitted finally.

Instead of thoughtful contemplation like before, Jack gaped at Toothless like he had just heard him speak Russian.

"What?" Jack gasped before looking back up at Toothless while staring at him in utter incredulity. "You _hated _me when you first got to the Guardians."

"I mean…" Toothless shifted nervously. "Your constant banter bothered me at first but...I grew to like it. I grew to like you...You were my best friend," he finished softly.

And that was true. Jack was Toothless's first and ever best friend, apart from Benedikt. No matter how much Toothless tried pushing Jack away at first, Jack never ceded. He never gave up on him...Jack was his light back then. A pale light in all the darkness.

…

"_Toothless, wake up!" a distant voice called to him. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want any of it. The hands…_

"_TOOTHLESS!" the voice called even louder, causing Toothless to jolt upright, only to be met with splitting pain across his skull and a painful howl from Jack._

_Toothless cradled his forehead in his lap, already feeling a bump start to swell after having accidentally knocked skulls with Jack upon scaring himself awake. He was sitting on his own bed...at the Guardians... the blankets twisted haphazardly around his body, indicative of his mid-nightmare thrashing. _

_A hand on his knee…_

"_Don't __**touch**_ _me…" he spit venomously while simultaneously flinching away from the hand._

"_Are you ok?" Jack asked, his voice still strained from the pain. However, as he was holding his skull, he was peeking over at Toothless and monitoring his condition with...concern?_

_Toothless didn't say anything. He kept his eyes focused on his own legs. He didn't want to lie to Jack. Even though he'd grown rather used to lying. It came easily for him now._

_However, he felt guilty lying to the white-haired boy...Perhaps because he was watching Toothless at the moment and, despite his throbbing skull, showed only concern for him. _

"_You were having a nightmare," Jack observed after realizing that Toothless wasn't going to talk to him. "A bad one...you were screaming." _

_Toothless pursed his lips and continued staring at his lap. The adrenaline and fear still making his heart race. However, a slight depression in the mattress caused him to glance up and see Jack make himself comfortable by sitting cross-legged at the end of his bed. Not even bothering to ask him if he was ok with it...At the same time...he didn't mind sharing his space with Jack. _

"_Do you want me to make you some of Sandy's tea?" Jack suggested kindly, only to receive a slow head-shaking from Toothless. _

"_Alright, I'll finish the story I was telling you yesterday," he said a little too chipper this early in the morning. _

_Toothless begrudgingly flopped back down on his bed and turned on his side, his back mostly to the white-haired boy. He knew Jack would continue talking, even if Toothless didn't feel like talking. That's what Jack did. Toothless never was sure why Jack insisted on talking to him, no matter how rarely Toothless ever answered..however…_

"_After we broke the window, the principal came out looking _ _**so **__pissed off and-"_

_Toothless actually smiled privately to himself, with his back still to Jack. Jack told him so many damn stories about his life that Toothless wasn't sure if he remembered what he was telling him. He just kept unraveling his life story to fill the silences. However...Toothless had to admit... as long as Jack's voice filled the void...Toothless was able to sleep a little easier…_

_..._

"How come you never said anything?" Jack asked still completely surprised at how long Toothless had had feelings for him, and also pulling Toothless out of his thoughts.

Toothless's smile fell a little. "And say _what_, Jack?" he asked exasperated. "You were always chasing after girls. I figured I never had a chance with you until..." he trailed off as he reflected fondly on the memory.

"Until what?" Jack prompted, pulling Toothless back to the present.

"Until you kissed me under the stage," Toothless replied looking back over to Jack, his expression suddenly a lot warmer. "At first I thought you were caught off guard or just...I don't know...not being serious about it. But then you told me you actually liked it…" he breathed finally, still basking in the feeling of that moment. It was probably one of the happiest moments of his life at that time.

Jack just gaped at him completely at a loss of what to say. He didn't even think Toothless thought of him as a good friend back then, let alone a crush. And he had been crushing on him for that long…?

"But then…" Toothless continued as he looked down at his knees again, "You stopped me. And you went back to Anna. Around the same time, Hiccup confessed to me and I just...you're right. I did connect to him right away. But with you...I don't know...you were different." His smile flickered before fading again. "But you both kept me at a distance, and, I figured I was trying to move too fast and made you uncomfortable. But then-"

"You walked in on me and Hiccup," Jack finished his thought for him again, this time causing Toothless to look up at him in surprise.

"Yeah…" he breathed, shocked that Jack had read his mind this time.

"So you **were** jealous," Jack affirmed remembering clearly Toothless's conversation after the event, albeit not patronizingly, just a mere observation.

Toothless shook his head. "Jealousy isn't the right word," he started thoughtfully, "I felt...like there was something wrong with **me. **Like, why the both of you came on to me, but stopped me saying you were uncomfortable, only to turn around and almost screw each other."

Jack sighed heavily. "I wasn't going to have sex with him, I told you that."

"Whatever," Toothless muttered not really caring about the particulars. He pushed his knees together uncomfortably.

"I mean…" Jack backtracked, clearly sensing Toothless's concern. "Alright, I'll be honest with _you_ now," he began, causing Toothless to raise an eyebrow at him. "You were the first...not-girl I actually was able to admit to myself that I was attracted to." Toothless glanced over at him upon hearing that, and Jack continued, "But at the time...I didn't dwell too much on it. I just assumed it's because you're so…" he trailed off as Toothless furrowed his brow and started to look annoyed. "But I couldn't stop thinking about how I felt after kissing you," he changed the subject. "I _really_ liked it. And that scared me a little. I guess I was just too intimidated to expose myself to you like that for a while. But with Hiccup...it just kinda happened. I think I might have used him at first to prove to myself that I really wasn't," he shrugged candidly, "straight...and then I had fallen in love with him and you before I even realized it."

Jack's voice cracked a little as he admitted his final confession, "I guess after seeing Hiccup's heart break so much over you after you left...then seeing how easily he forgave you for everything...I wanted him to feel that strongly about _me_. I found myself competing with you when you weren't even with us."

Toothless realized his breathing was a little heavy and he tried to steady himself by inhaling steadily through his nose. He had...made Jack start to question himself. Perhaps he didn't know everything about the blue-eyed boy after all…

But still, Toothless could still feel the weight of the guilt hanging on him. The look on Jack's face in the hospital. How he looked at Toothless after Toothless divulged his family's secrets. How he looked at him in the woods...

"I should never have run away…" he whispered, remembering how painful it was to be apart from them for over a year. How painful he knew it was on them as well. All the horrible shit he put himself through..."It's all I ever do…" his voice shuddered slightly. "I run from all my problems, because I'm too pathetic to confront anything."

"That's not true," Jack interrupted quietly as he looked back up at Toothless. "I mean...maybe when you're alone, you run. But when Hiccup was in trouble...you've thrown yourself in front of him every. single. time." Jack emphasized while recalling every instance Toothless had defended Hiccup. From Toothless's dad. In front of Dagur. From thugs on the street. In front of Caesar...

Toothless sniffed and shook his head, still unconvinced. "If it weren't for me, he would never have been in danger to begin wit-"

"Stop," Jack commanded firmly as he pierced his own crystalline gaze into Toothless's. Then after seeing what must have been a very saddened expression in Toothless's eyes, Jack softened. He reached up and gently brushed some of his obsidian hair off his face and looked at Toothless with admiration instead. "None of it was your fault…" he murmured.

"Huh?" Toothless couldn't help but utter, the words having difficulty processing through his mind.

He stared blankly at Jack, a stray tear escaping down his cheek. Jack's eyes shining with what was unquestionably love for him, his expression gentle. "Nothing that happened was your fault," Jack whispered again, still running his fingers through Toothless's hair. "_None_ of it," he emphasized.

Toothless felt himself start to break down again. He grimaced and the tears pooled out of his eyes after hearing Jack actually say those words to him. It seemed like nothing. It might have meant little to Jack...but Toothless needed him to say that. The words he needed after so long...After hearing the opposite over and over and over and-

_You were careless and you were pathetic…_

_You shouldn't have said anything..._

_You wanted it...or else you wouldn't have come here..._

Jack coughed to collect himself and reached up with his sleeve to wipe Toothless's cheek again, which didn't cease the problem his eyes were experiencing.

Jack's smile flickered as he started to feel overwhelmed as well. He stroked Toothless's cheek before running his fingers down his arms and gently grasping his hand.

"I guess I just want everything to go back to how it used to be," he whispered. "When everything was so much simpler."

"It can't…" Toothless whispered. He wished it could too, but he knew that it was impossible. Too much had happened.

"It _can_ though," Jack murmured. "Maybe not exactly the same. A lot of it's my fault for being so stubborn," he laughed half-heartedly. "But I _want_ to forgive you," he said more seriously. "And I think I almost have," he murmured quietly before leaning into Toothless.

Toothless remained still and closed his eyes before feeling Jack gently kiss him like he had in the woods the other day. It was filled with more love and compassion than he had felt in a long time. Even though his cheeks still felt wet and his breathing was unsteady, he accepted everything Jack was willing to give him. He had bared himself to the blue-eyed boy and he longed to feel the love and acceptance he had been wholesomely lacking for well over a year now.

Jack leaned into him a little more as he reached a hand up to hold the side of Toothless's head. Toothless gasped a little bit, still struggling to return his breathing to normal, which caused Jack to pause and pull back slightly.

Jack then took Toothless's face in his hands and gently used his thumbs to wipe his tears, which still managed to flow, despite Toothless's efforts to stop himself.

"Is it weird I honestly kind of _like_ making you cry?" he asked as an amused smile pulled at his lips.

"Tsch," Toothless tutted as he retracted and pushed Jack away from him. "That's really fucked up, Jack," he choked out before giving in and wiping his own eyes with the heels of his hands.

"You're beautiful," Jack muttered as he gazed in wonder at Toothless. Toothless sniffed, not ready to look at him just yet, so Jack continued, "I know you don't believe me...or Hic. But you are...Everything about you is," he breathed in adoration. "And seeing you like this...you're real. You say the old you doesn't exist anymore, but you're still there. And right now...you're not hiding it anymore. I like that...even if it feels like I'm bullying you," he said laughing lightly to himself.

Toothless sardonically smirked, glad that Jack at least admired how hard it was for him to talk about himself like this...even if for some insane reason Jack liked seeing him cry. He was so used to deadening himself that he had never let himself get like this with Hiccup or Jack. He didn't want them to see how much pain he actually felt. He wanted to be like them.

That was until Toothless realized that Jack had suffered as well before coming to the Guardians. He had lost his sister...his mom. Yet, Jack was still the opposite of him. He didn't deaden himself. His emotions were, while erratic, still vibrant and pure. Jack could easily hop from joy to rage to sympathy in a matter of minutes. Toothless wished he could be like that. He wished he didn't guard himself.

Ironically enough, Jack and Hiccup both managed to lower Toothless's guard, but in different ways. Hiccup's honesty and love managed to soften Toothless until he was at ease. Jack on the other hand, made Toothless envy and admire his emotional fluidity. Jack was the rare person who could pull emotion out of Toothless just by being near him.

"You can keep bullying me, if you want," Toothless offered finally able to summon a small smile and look back at the brunette.

Jack's grin broadened as he leaned back into him.

"Whatever you say, Schatzi," he conceded while taunting Toothless with his old pet name.

Toothless smiled for real after hearing Jack actually tease him like he used to again, before leaning back to give Jack control of their kiss. He didn't mind at this point. He wanted Jack to be in control, to heal his wounds for him. Toothless opened his mouth to entice Jack further, which he eagerly complied, allowing their tongues to entangle and their lips to gently press and pull apart as they lost themselves in each other again. Toothless didn't even bother pretending to be chaste anymore. He felt weightless and completely overjoyed. Jack had accepted his truth. The truth that Toothless had been hiding from him since before they were even together. On top of that, Jack even confessed his own secret.

Despite it all, Toothless knew things still weren't perfect between them. However, he hadn't felt like this in a long time. He only wanted to prove it to the blue-eyed boy... Ever in sync, Jack pushed himself more into Toothless, who relaxed onto his back, obliging Jack to crawl over him, supporting himself on his elbows and one of his knees between Toothless's legs.

Toothless felt as Jack suddenly became more insistent. He collapsed his body into Toothless, causing Toothless to gasp in surprise, Jack's kiss growing ever more urgent as he nipped and sucked on his lips.

Suddenly, Jack shoved himself off of Toothless, actually standing up and backing away from him as if he had touched fire.

"What's wrong?" Toothless asked as he sat up and grew more concerned as to why Jack had stopped all of a sudden.

"I...aren't you…" Jack trailed off as he covered his mouth with his hand, as if he had just committed some kind of vulgar sin. Removing his hand he elaborated, "When are you...done?" he asked clearly referring to Toothless's sex sabbatical.

Toothless smiled at Jack's respect for his abstinence decision before smoothly pushing himself up to stand in front of him.

"Technically, it ended when I finished confessing to you and Hic," he said as he bit his lip and reached out to grasp the bottom of Jack's shirt. He pulled the shirt up and Jack's eyes widened as understanding of Toothless's implications suddenly dawned on him.

Lifting his arms to allow Toothless to undress him, he asked in eager confirmation, "So, you want to...with me?"

Toothless smiled and nodded his head.

Not even a second had passed before Jack had slammed his body back into Toothless, forcing Toothless to stumble backwards. Jack's arms reached up to cradle Toothless's head in his hands and angle it down so Jack could have complete access to mouth again.

Toothless couldn't stop the smile that adorned his face at Jack's eagerness. He had really missed being intimate with his lovers...however, the flashbacks had gotten worse and worse after they had reunited. Even before his diagnosis, Toothless had avoided intimacy with them. The guilt gnawing relentlessly on his brain, which took its revenge by tormenting him with visions of his past. But now...he was at ease. The absence had given him time to heal and appreciate everything he had with them. It also proved to him their relationship was more than sex. That Jack and Hiccup would go on loving him no matter what. Although, that didn't stop him from feeling excited. Jack seemed more than willing to expose his eagerness as well. Jack had always been particularly feisty when it came to sex, and he was more than willing to unleash all the passion he had been withholding for the greater portion of the year on him...

_This _was what Toothless's mind had wandered to when he had seen the the trickle of water slide down the beautiful curves of Jack's back. He hadn't exactly planned this. He knew that if he had confessed his secret, then he had achieved his goal of establishing open communication with his two lovers and was ready to be intimate again. However, he didn't expect Jack to get turned on from all that...unless Toothless crying somehow accomplished that. Figured.

Regardless of the reason, Toothless wasn't about to stop him.

* * *

**..**

**WARNING: Adult content follows. **

**Skip down to break if too explicit. **

**..**

* * *

Matching Jack's fervor, Toothless yanked off Jack's belt and undid his pants in record time, Jack not even pausing in his relentless onslaught of Toothless's lips and tongue as he let Toothless strip him off his clothes. Toothless ran his hands along the smooth planes of Jack's stomach and sides while tipping his head back to give Jack full access to his throat. Toothless let out a hiss as Jack bit at the soft skin, his impatience building and Toothless remembering how much he had missed the fiery passion of his blue-eyed lover. Jack's hands greedily shoved themselves under Toothless's shirt and hastily pushed the fabric up as he continued assaulting Toothless's neck with his teeth. Toothless finally conceded, reaching down to pull his own shirt over his head before pulling Jack's body eagerly back against his.

He missed this. The feeling of Jack's skin against his own, his warm breath against his neck, the soft growls Jack coaxed out of him as he licked and bit his throat. He loved the feeling of Jack.

Sliding a hand up, Toothless rolled Jack's nipple between his fingers, the smaller boy's back arching earnestly into his touch, prompting Toothless to reach a hand around to run his fingers along his back, softly scratching his nails into his pale, perfectly smooth skin before reaching down to firmly grip the shorter boy's buttocks, pulling their bodies together with more force in order to the feel the other's growing passion and need. Toothless groaned after feeling Jack's erection through his pants, but he resisted touching him, wanting to soak in how Jack's body felt against his after foregoing these touches for so long. Both of them were so eager to continue that Toothless didn't even know where to start. Jack was breathing heavily against his neck, his fingers burying themselves under the waistband of Toothless's jeans and stroking the sensitive skin of his hips trying to tease the raven-haired boy into giving him more. Jack then bent his head to seal his lips around one of Toothless's nipples, flicking his tongue erratically against the hard peak. Oh fuck did his miss his tongue...

Toothless bent his head down to nibble on the outside of Jack's ear before whispering, "Turn around."

Jack surprisingly obeyed Toothless's command, obviously deciding his need to feel Toothless's body was greater than his need to put up a fight. Toothless wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, running his fingers across his body one last time, Jack relaxing and sinking into the taller boy's touch. Delicately, Toothless pushed his hands under the waistband of Jack's underwear, pushing the confining materials down, dragging his fingers over Jack's thighs, while consciously avoiding a more intimate region.

Jack voluntarily stepped out of his unneeded garments. Then before Jack could resist, Toothless pulled him backwards and guided him onto the bed, with Toothless underneath and Jack on his hands and knees on top of him, but facing the opposite direction, the position enough to clearly communicate what Toothless wanted to do.

Panting slightly, Jack protested, "Why do _I_ have to be on top?" he asked as he leaned over Toothless's still regretfully clothed pelvis, with his ass and junk in clear display of Toothless's eyes, who was doing all he could to keep himself from drooling at the tantalizing sight.

"What?" Toothless grinned slyly, "Are you shy?" he asked right before he craned his neck to drag his tongue from the tip of Jack's erection, over his balls, and then up between his ass before twirling it in small circles around that small pucker of skin, reducing Jack to a shuddering mess and him subconsciously sinking his hips lower to give Toothless total access.

"No…" his voice shook uncontrollably as he felt Toothless's hard tongue ring rub up along the length of his ass. "Everything's just...hanging in front of Oohh," a moan interrupted his concerns as he felt the tip of Toothless's tongue insert itself just ever so barely.

Not really paying any heed to Jack's embarrassment, Toothless smacked Jack on the ass before using both hands to greedily spread him so that nothing was left to the imagination. He just loved working his tongue on the both of them, reducing them to shivering, hot puddles before giving them some of the most intense orgasms they ever had. Regardless of Jack's sudden bout of modesty, Toothless knew he could make him forget about it in a moment.

Jack collapsed onto his elbows, his head lying flat on Toothless's still-clothed pelvis as he was overwhelmed with the feeling of Toothless's tongue hungrily shoving itself into him, his piercing teasing his rim in a way that made him see stars. God, he had missed him. After letting go of the anger and pain he had been holding onto, Jack was able to start trusting the raven-haired boy again. Then after hearing Toothless actually say he's had feelings for him this entire time…Jack realized that their relationship was more complex than he had previously thought. He ended up being to Toothless what Toothless was to Hiccup. It was...somehow comforting to know.

"OhhHh," he moaned into Toothless's crotch as he felt hot wetness practically swallow his cock. He gasped as Toothless gripped onto his thighs and pulled his hips back more so he could have easier access to his new ambition, which he continued to suck and swallow readily. Jack didn't know how much more he could take of this. Toothless hadn't even been working him that long and Jack was already feeling the insatiable need to cum. He couldn't wait for Toothless to take him deep and swallow all of him as he-

"Are you seriously going to make me do all the work?" Toothless asked exasperated as he ceased the relentless ravings of his tongue on Jack to lean over and laugh at the dazed look on the blue-eyed boy's face as he lay limply atop of him.

"Huh?" Jack asked as if he was just getting acquainted with reality. "N...No…" he eventually answered as he pushed himself up on his elbow and started fumbling with Toothless's jeans. Toothless had since switched to gently licking and nipping the smooth flesh of Jack's butt and thighs, obviously trying to take the edge off to encourage Jack to focus.

Jack delicately pulled apart the opening to Toothless's jeans and was surprised to still see he was so hard, even after spending most of his time pleasuring Jack. The realization gave Jack a spark of confidence, knowing that touching his body was enough to excite the raven-haired boy.

Jack teasingly kissed up the thin cloth of Toothless's underwear that was separating him from the bare feeling of Jack's lips. His lust was overwhelming him and he wanted so much to just swallow the raven-haired boy and hear him moan...however, this somehow felt like his and Toothless's first time again. At least metaphorically. He wanted to make it last.

Jack trailed his tongue along Toothless's erection, the soft fabric growing damp the more he played. Jack felt as Toothless blew cool breaths against his anus, before teasingly poking it with his tongue, causing the warmth in his groin to roll and swirl in anticipation. Angling his head, Jack pressed his lips against the underside of Toothless's erection and sucked.

Toothless sighed and Jack felt as he squeezed the flesh of his butt and spread him again, Jack's face growing warm from feeling so exposed. But he wasn't about to give in, yet.

Slowly sucking up the underside of Toothless's erection, Jack pushed his thumbs under the waistband of Toothless's underwear, rubbing teasing circles under his hip bones. Jack felt as Toothless lapped at Jack's own erection again, his tongue swirling about so erratically different than before that Jack knew he was growing impatient. Jack paused when he reached the sensitive head and focused his attention on sucking the underside of it, gently pulling the cloth and the skin up.

Toothless whined from the unfair treatment and Jack gasped as Toothless suddenly took him all the way into his throat, pulling a groan out of Jack and causing his face to flush.

Yeah...he's probably made him wait long enough.

Jack pushed down Toothless's underwear, Toothless's now proudly on display, and wasted no time taking Toothless entirely into his mouth and sucking his long-neglected length.

Toothless's reaction was immediate. Jack heard as he moaned deeply before practically swallowing Jack into his throat. Jack's breath hitched and he gagged a little from the surprise of it all, but the lust only seemed to drive his passion further. Gripping his base firmly with one hand, Jack used all of his mouth and tongue to swirl and suck and bob over Toothless, his head clouded in ecstasy as the same was being done to him. They devoured the other, both having been deprived of this feeling and the feeling of the other for so long.

Jack felt as Toothless's thumb rubbed small circles around his anus and Jack moaned softly at the overload of sensations. His need growing increasingly faster. Without thinking twice, Jack removed his hand and took Toothless all the way in until Jack's lips were touching his pelvis. The lust expertly suppressing his gag reflex; however, after doing so, he heard Toothless moan and felt as a finger was pushed into him.

It was all growing too much for Jack. He panted and gasped as he bobbed over Toothless, lapping up greedily the taste of his precum, and feeling Toothless continue to swallow him and a familiar warmth glow from inside him as Toothless' finger gently massaged his prostate.

It was too much. Toothless was too much. He couldn't…

"MMmrn.." Jack's muffled moan broke through as Toothless took him all the way into his throat as Jack unabashedly climaxed. He felt Toothless's throat gripping him as he swallowed everything greedily.

Despite Jack's momentary stutter in his rhythm, he felt as Toothless grew hard in his mouth and braced himself as the raven-haired boy flexed his hips and pushed himself into Jack, Jack reciprocating and swallowing as the hot liquid spurted down his throat.

He swallowed somewhat dreamily as he basked in the high of his own orgasm, remaining in that position for a little longer than necessary, before he felt Toothless shift underneath him and remove his finger from within Jack.

Jack turned around and collapsed his body weight onto Toothless, who made a sound of protest as Jack fell onto his lungs, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"I forgot how much I missed you…" Jack muttered sleepily. Toothless only chuckled lightly and leaned up to kiss Jack's hair.

After a few minutes of Toothless absentmindedly trailing his fingers along Jack's naked back, Jack asked randomly in reference to when they orgasmed, "Do you get turned on by swallowing?"

And to Jack's delight, he actually saw as Toothless blushed ever so slightly and smiled as he answered, "Maybe sometimes...everything you do is turning me on right now…"

Jack smiled back and laid his head on Toothless's chest as he admitted, "I'm glad we can do this again."

Toothless sighed contentedly and resumed stroking Jack's back, Jack feeling like he could fall asleep at any moment. At the same time, his mind was still reeling with what had just happened. Toothless and he had talked. Like really talked. He didn't think he had ever seen a moment where the raven-haired boy looked so...vulnerable. He was so open and honest that Jack couldn't have stopped the warm love that swelled in his chest if he tried. He only wished that they could stay this way...that Toothless could be vulnerable with him again.

"Hey Jack?" Toothless's voice rumbled in the ear Jack had pressed against Toothless's chest.

"Hm?" Jack affirmed to him that he was still awake.

"Can I...Can I tell you something else?" he asked tentatively.

Jack smiled and stroked his thumb against Toothless's side as he said, "Sure." He was more than willing to listen to anything Toothless had to say if it meant he could keep being this adorable.

"The real reason I wanted to take a break from this was…" he paused before rephrasing, "Since you and Hic moved here I couldn't do this without thinking...like I would...I couldn't…"

Jack reserved his impatience to let Toothless gather his thoughts.

"I couldn't have sex with either of you w-w-without thinking of...flashbacks," he finished, the old stutter of his coming out again.

Jack was about to ask what he meant, but he stopped himself as the meaning became clear to him.

"Did you get any flashbacks this time?" he asked gently, his eyes still closed as he relaxed into Toothless's chest. He knew the raven-haired boy was still tormented by his past. Probably more so now than he was at the Guardians. The stutter was a clear indicator. Jack hadn't heard him do that since he had first moved to the Guardians.

"No," Toothless replied as he squeezed his arms around Jack's lower back.

Jack scooted himself up a little to nuzzle into Toothless's neck. "Good," he whispered relieved. If Toothless had flashbacks around him, Jack couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. He knew it wasn't his fault, but the empathy he felt for the raven-haired boy made him feel powerless with him. And his mind's only logical response was to then blame himself somehow.

"That's why I wanted to take the break," Toothless continued and Jack felt him nuzzle into his hair in return. "I needed to stop feeling afraid…"

Jack kissed his neck to acknowledge he was still listening, taking a moment to bask at how warm Toothless's skin was. It was comforting.

"I also wanted to…" Toothless paused and laughed softly before adding, "You'll probably think this is really stupid…"

"No I won't," Jack said wanting to put an end to whatever doubts Toothless had about them. He didn't want Toothless to think he was judging him when he was being so honest with him.

Toothless paused for a moment, a little surprised by Jack's assuredness, but continued, "I know you and Hic always wanted to try…" he cut off a little and swallowed heavily before resuming, "And I've been practicing on myself I guess...to make the flashbacks stop...and I figured that...since...I was Hiccup's first and he was yours that you w-w-would...if you wanted...it's not my first time but-"

He stopped mid-sentence and Jack already had a guess as to why.

"Jack." Toothless declared while feigning annoyance.

"Hm?"

"You're hard again."

"Well?!," Jack almost yelled as he lifted himself on his arms, "What did you expect after telling me all _that_?"

To his relief, Toothless actually smiled that gorgeous smile of his. The genuine smile where he squinted his eyes a little and his expression glowed.

"So you want to?" he asked already knowing Jack's answer.

"You only had to ask, baby," Jack smiled before leaning down to kiss him again. Toothless sighed into Jack and reached his hands up to cradle the sides of his face. Jack was on cloud nine. Toothless was actually asking him to top him...Toothless for the last several months...up in the attic was… Jack's mind quickly busied itself with mental images of Toothless fingering himself...moaning and gasping...all while thinking of him...

Oh lord...he would have to calm himself the fuck down or else Jack might literally explode.

Jack let his legs fall so he was straddling the raven-haired boy and leaned up, guiding Toothless with him so they were both sitting on the bed. Toothless releasing Jack's lips and tilting his head to rub teasing circles around his nipple with his tongue ring, Jack feeling a shock any time he flicked it.

Shit, he was way too turned on already…

"H-Hey," Jack shivered as felt Toothless's hands grip his waist while gently biting his nipple. "A-are you sure about this?" Jack asked still unable to believe that Toothless was willing to go this far. They'd tried before. Jack had tried to slowly warm him up to it, only to see Toothless start to hyperventilate before they even got anywhere. He didn't want to push him…

"_You can't imagine actually doing it to me…_" the voice of Toothless's alter rumbled in his memory.

He saw as Toothless stopped what he was doing and looked up somewhat shyly at Jack, his eyes wide and a little fear dancing behind them. Jack knew what he was thinking.

The thing was that Jack wanted to. He really, **really **wanted to. But he remembered the look on Toothless's face whenever he recalled his past. Jack didn't want to hurt him like that again.

"I meant…" he reiterated, "I don't want you doing this because you think you owe me anything," Jack murmured softly as he averted his eyes. "I could go my entire life without doing this, and I'll still love you. You know that...right?" he asked uncertainly before glancing back into Toothless's eyes.

Toothless's fear dissolved and he smiled warmly at Jack before leaning into him to catch his lips in a slow, but deep kiss. Jack kissed him back, trying to convey to him how much he loved him in that moment. How far he was willing to go for him.

They pulled apart from one another, Jack gazing at Toothless with his eyes half closed and his lips still parted. He wanted to kiss him again…

"Do you not want to?" Toothless murmured in a voice that was almost a whisper.

Jack couldn't handle it any more. He kissed Toothless with as much fervor as he had when Toothless first took his shirt off. He could sense the raven-haired boy's uncertainty. His self-doubt. Jack needed him to understand that his hesitation wasn't on account of him.

Jack threaded his fingers through Toothless's obsidian hair and tilted his head up to take complete control of the kiss. He wanted to absorb Toothless's everything. He wanted to show him just how turned on he made him.

Toothless hissed as Jack moved down and bit down on the soft flesh of his neck, Toothless reflexively thrusting his hips up into Jack, who felt the raven-haired boy's hardening length rub against his thigh. Jack switched to sucking on Toothless's ear lobe, coaxing a soft whine out of Toothless's throat and another flex of his hips.

"Of course I want to, idiot," he whispered lustfully into his ear, having no problem with calling Toothless out on his self-depricating fears. Jack understood more than enough about why Toothless was afraid of rejection. Jack just didn't want Toothless to feel obligated to do anything for him. "I just want you to do it because _you _want to. Not on account of _me_," he emphasized before pulling back and kissing Toothless chastely on the forehead, the raven-haired boy blinking up at him in confusion.

"I'll do anything you want me to" Jack said, his voice low as he pressed his forehead against Toothless's. "But I won't do anything to you unless you ask me first."

Toothless's eyes widened a little at Jack's statement; however, Jack didn't see any uncertainty behind his expression, merely surprise and maybe...was he blushing?

A hand against his chest was signal enough that Toothless wanted him off of his lap. Jack readily obliged and sat on his knees on the mattress as Toothless stood up to walk over to the dresser. He leaned over to pull open a drawer, and Jack would be lying if he said his eyes didn't hover over the curvature of Toothless's chest and hips to the round smoothness of his ass. Jack's mouth watered as he pictured what it be like to see him from that angle…Toothless bent over in front of him and-

No. No wait. He didn't even know if Toothless was actually ok with this yet.

Toothless pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer and shut it, before sauntering back over to Jack, grabbing and stroking himself a couple times to encourage his hard-on again. He stopped in front of Jack, practically towering over him as he stood in front of him, his erection almost level with Jack's face as he sat on the bed.

Jack watched as Toothless uncapped the lube and squeezed a line onto a few of his fingers. "I want to with you," he said in a quiet voice. "I know that I"ll just have to be the one to prepare myself though," he added as he widened his stance and reached behind himself.

Jack's eyes widened as he watched Toothless's arm move and saw Toothless bite his lip from the gentle massages his own fingers provided. His head was angled down, his eyes measuring Jack's reaction, as his wrist rotated in small circles around his opening. Jack kind of felt like exploding.

"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked, needing to swallow to keep himself from drooling as he stared at Toothless's apparent erection. He didn't want to risk anything to throw Toothless off. To make him remember anything from his past during this moment. They were actually going to do it. Toothless wanted to do this with him.

Toothless let out a soft cry and Jack's mind swooned with images of what he was doing to himself back there. His breaths picked up a little bit and Jack looked up at him with concern, but he held fast. Normally he and Toothless fought each other's advances or tried to torment the other enough into giving in. But Jack would wait for Toothless to tell him it was ok. He would be an obedient puppy if he had to.

"You can..mmrph…" Toothless shuddered, sweat starting to gather on his brow, "You can give me head," he shuddered again, smirking a little as Jack grinned back at him.

"Gladly," he said as he leaned on his elbows in front of Toothless to take him eagerly back into his mouth, Toothless letting out an audible moan from the dual contact. Jack took him as deeply as he could at this angle, pressing his tongue along the underside and swiveling his lips around Toothless's shaft. He wasn't fully hard yet, though…

An idea occurred to the brunette and he reached over to grab the discarded bottle of lube on the mattress. He paused in his bobbing and squeezed a line onto his own fingers.

"What are you doing?" Toothless asked, a little concerned that Jack was going to ask to take over.

Jack released Toothless with a wet pop and gave him that mischievous smirk of his. "I know how much you like to watch me, so I figured I'd give you a bit of a show…" he said as he simultaneously leaned down to take Toothless back into his mouth and also reached around to insert a finger into himself as well.

Jack felt as Toothless throbbed in his mouth and a certain excitement bubbled in Jack's chest. The least he could do was make Toothless feel less self-conscious. And if it turned them both on in the process...It was a win-win.

Jack moaned around Toothless's cock as he gently stroked and stimulated his own prostate. A warmness bloomed in his pelvis and he more hungrily stroked and swallowed Toothless's swelling arousal. He wanted him to moan with him. Wanted him to want him. Want him inside him.

Toothless was quiet as Jack continued to finger and suck him off right in front of him. His breathing picked up its pace and as Jack felt more and more blood rush into his groin as he continued to milk his own prostate. It felt so good...He was almost rethinking their original deal…

"Jack-" Toothless finally choked out and Jack looked up surprised to see him more rapidly moving his fingers in and out of himself.

A trail of saliva drooled down Jack's chin as he looked up heavy-lidded at Toothless, whose eyes narrowed and he leaned forward and pulled Jack up into a succulent kiss, his tongue licking and vapidly exploring his mouth. Jack gasped as Toothless released his mouth and shuddered as he continued to rub onto his own prostate.

"I...like you like this…" Toothless shuddered as well, but said in a much bolder voice than before.

"Well enjoy it," Jack countered as he arched his back into his own touch, knowing full well that Toothless loved when he did that. "Because don't think I'll let you get away with being this bossy all the time."

Toothless started to laugh, but that laugh quickly turned into a loud moan, which was the most beautiful sound to Jack at the moment. To help intensify it, Jack leaned forward and slipped his tongue under Toothless's foreskin and swirled it around the sensitive head. Jack felt him buck into his mouth, who immediately gagged in surprise.

"Sorry…" Toothless whispered, clearly still preoccupied in his own meanderings. However, he pulled his fingers out of himself and reached over to grab Jack's previously discarded towel to wipe his hand on.

"You ready?" Jack asked, his heartbeat quickly becoming arrhythmic.

Toothless nodded before reaching over to pull a condom out of the drawer and tossed it to Jack. He caught it, but waited to see how Toothless wanted to proceed.

Toothless strolled over to the bed and climbed on it until he was kneeling in front of Jack. Jack immediately reached up and enveloped the raven-haired boy into a kiss that communicated his love and reassurement to him, but Toothless quickly broke it.

"You can do it from behind," he said, his voice growing more...monotonous?

"Hey, hey," Jack said calmly as he grabbed Toothless's wrist and met his gaze again. "We're not just fucking, you know. I...want to make love to you."

Jack felt a vein twitch in his forehead as a gleeful grin quickly grew on Toothless's face before he doubled over in laughter right in front of him. "Are you serious?" he asked still smiling as he brought his head up level with Jack's again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jack asked clearly annoyed. "What else would you call what we do?" he demanded to know as he put a hand on his hip.

Toothless's face fell a little as he realized Jack was being serious. "I..I don't…" he trailed off suddenly unsure of himself.

Without a word, Jack pushed himself back into Toothless, pressing his chest against his and reaching down to stroke both of their erections together. Toothless gasped from suddenly feeling Jack's hot arousal against his own as he got lost in the onslaught of Jack's teeth against his lips and tongue. In a little act of aggression, Jack bit and pulled at Toothless's lower lip, before releasing it and saying, "I'd like to think that we're doing more than just sex."

Toothless smiled again at the shorter boy in front of him, but this time it wasn't to mock him. He liked that he was being sincere.

"It's just unexpected," Toothless added. "You, the one who hates romantic labels of any kind, just pulling out the corniest label of all."

"Hey now," Jack argued pulling his head back to get a better look at Toothless's face, while still keeping their bodies securely pressed together. "I don't like being mushy in public. But you of all people should know how sentimental I am in private."

Toothless breathed a silent laugh and kissed the tip of Jack's nose. "Fair enough," he said, before fluidly turning around and leaning forward on his hands in front of Jack, spreading his legs for him, his rear perfectly poised in the air.

Jack's jaw probably dislocated and fell off his face at how sudden this turn of events was. Toothless's gorgeous body on full display for him...legs spread...ass...there.

He didn't realize he was unconsciously reaching out to squeeze that round, perfect buttocks until he saw Toothless turn his head and look over his shoulder at him, halting him mid-reach.

"Are...are you sure you want to do it in this position?" Jack asked uncertainly as he moved his hand to nonchalantly rub the back of his neck, pretending as though that was his original intention all along.

"Yeah," Toothless answered, although Jack could tell he was starting to grow nervous. This wasn't their first time, of course, but it was Toothless's first time...with someone he actually cared about. Jack wanted to make sure he was ok...

Jack reached back to pick up the condom and roll it onto his newly rejuvenized arousal. He also grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some more onto himself, his heart practically beating out of his chest in excitement. He had fantasized of this moment often, but had resigned himself to it never happening. But Toothless had asked him..no.._wanted_ him to be his first. He wanted him…

Jack kneeled and aligned himself with Toothless's entrance, placing a hand gently onto his lower back, but holding himself still.

"You ready?" he asked again, needing confirmation.

"Mhm…" Toothless said as he lowered himself onto his elbows, his shoulder muscles flexing in anticipation.

"Alright...Tell me when to stop," Jack uttered quietly as he pushed the tip into the raven-haired boy, who, while tight, didn't flex or flinch away from him in pain. Jack assumed Toothless knew how to properly prepare himself.

"A little more?" Jack asked, still uncertain about the whole situation. His concern for Toothless was on high alert and he was starting to suspect something was wrong.

"Yeah, more…" Toothless labored between pants. Was his breathing too heavy?

Jack granted his command and pushed in a little more, feeling Toothless's heat fully swallow him up, until he had pushed himself into the raven-haired boy entirely. Jack held him securely by the hips, breathing through pursed lips as he tried to calm his own excitement somewhat.

"Toothless?" he asked to check back in with him.

Except Toothless didn't respond to him this time.

"Toothless?"

* * *

**..**

**DOUBLE WARNING: Very explicit content follows**

**This includes sexual abuse and explicit language. **

**Please skip down to RESUME**

**..**

* * *

"Tell me Luka, why are you here?" Hookfang asked as he gently unbuttoned Luka's shirt, Luka lying limply on the floor, his eyes fixated on a spot on the ceiling while Hookfang straddled his waist.

He didn't say anything. His throat made him feel like he was choking and he was doing all he could not to cry. He couldn't cry here.

"Perhaps the wrong question," Hookfang rephrased as he continued to strip him. "You know me. Why am _**I**_ here?"

"Sex..." Luka whispered despite his mouth feeling like cotton.

"Wrong." Hookfang asserted as Luka felt the hands reach the last button. "Even a sex doll acts better than you..."

"Sorry…" Toothless whispered only to feel a sharp slap against his cheek, knocking his head to the side. His expression remained neutral. The slap wasn't for apologizing, it was because he had answered.

"I'm here to help you," Hookfang muttered begrudgingly as he pulled Toothless's limp body up by the shoulders, his head drolling off to the side. Hookfang removed Toothless's undershirt only to shove his arms back into the button-up and lower him back to the floor. The bathroom tiles growing steadily colder. "It's your own damn fault you're in this mess to begin with," he labored as he wrestled with Toothless's dead weight, tying the shirt around his ribs, exposing his stomach. He felt so bare. Cold.

Toothless didn't say anything. Time seemed to lag and resume in bursts. His thoughts were...dulled. Someone had slipped him something. Made him weak...Made him limp.

"I'm here, because you **asked **me to come," Hookfang reminded him as he rolled up the sleeve on Toothless's right arm. "_You're_ here, because someone spiked your drink."

So that's what happened...when did that happen…

"Why?" Toothless whispered, his tongue thick. It was hard to form words at all.

At that, Hookfang paused and bowed his head, his bangs shading his eyes from Toothless's vision. After a moment, Toothless heard a low chuckle.

"Heh…" Hookfang started, his voice lowering itself in pitch. "That's the thing I keep trying to teach you Luka." He then leaned down, bringing his lips to Toothless's ear, Toothless feeling his breath...hot and angry. He smelled like beer.

"Because we can," he whispered so coldly that Toothless felt a shiver run down his spine and the fear start to take hold. Hookfang leaned up and smirked at him. "Until you understand that, you'll always be weak," he finished before shifting his weight off of him and pulling on Toothless's belt.

"No...please," Toothless begged, the fear starting to twitch and roil. "Let me go…"

Hookfang paused. He'd helped Toothless before. He'd let him go...maybe this time?

"You have two choices, Luka," he said, keeping his head and voice low so as to keep their conversation private. "You either let me help you, or let them hurt you." Toothless's throat felt like it was closing up. "And you know I'm the only one who knows how to make you feel good."

"No...what if…" he raised his head again only to be met with vibrant eyes, not unlike his own. He felt paralyzed.

"Lukaa…" he breathed patronizingly, "you're missing the lesson here…"

No..no. He shook his head meekly. There was no lesson...he would not be here if there were. Toothless turned his head away, not wanting to listen. Ignore him...

Hookfang knew well what to do when that happened. Toothless felt cold hands travel lower…

Raw dread gripped him. He shut his eyes. Felt fingers nimbly brush against his navel. His pants were off. Someone grabbing him - **There **\- _Toothless squeezed his eyes together -_ Hands...playing. The warmth…

"Seems you can still feel this…"

"**No**." Toothless's voice was thick.

"Quiet." a voice commanded him.

His hand quickly shoved up into Hookfang's chest with all his strength and he rolled himself over, curling his legs into himself. Hiding what was between his thighs. He didn't want this. He didn't want- "Sash, please…" he murmured, begging. Appealing to Hookfang's real name. He didn't want to beg. He hated it. Hated it. Hated. It. But he didn't want this. If there was any way out...any chance for him to not be here...he'd beg for it. He'd do anything.

"It's not my call, Luka," Hookfang said quietly. Was he...upset? "I **am** trying to help you. If you let me help you, it won't hurt as much. You know this." He lay his body behind Luka, his warmth unwelcome. Luka feeling him reach over between his legs again. "Let me help you…" he whispered as he brushed back his hair and placed a kiss under Toothless's ear. Toothless could feel his hardness on the back of his thigh. Felt him place possessive kisses along his neck. His shoulder. Toothless shut his eyes again. The fondling intensifying. Pleasure building.

He tried to escape. Shoving an elbow back, Toothless scrambled messily away, but Hookfang grabbed him around the waist and threw him to the floor. On all fours. Toothless struggled to crawl away, his limbs not listening. Limp and weak. Hookfang pushed him forward as he fought. His chest pressed into the wall, his knees dug into the tile beneath them.

"no" he mouthed as he heard Hookfang unbuckle his own belt. He struggled some more, but Hookfang leaned into him, nearly crushing him. "STOP" he yelled, but it was his fault. His panic had triggered the elder.

"STOP" A firm grasp to his waist as Hookfang - **there** again - he was stretching him- "no, NO!" the man would not hear. He no longer cared. What was a person, became a predator, as Toothless writhed underneath him. Toothless's cries only driving him forward. Stretching him more. As he begged- feeling a sickening touch- knowing in his mind that each plea aroused him. Hookfang's head rested on his shoulder, his hand tensing around his cock and moving painfully slow and Toothless felt loathing lick the inside of his mouth - revolting. His own head extending back in a gasp.

"Luka…" Hookfang breathed in his ear. "If it were my choice, I'd never let them have you." An arm reached around his chest, pulling them closer. "I don't love you…" A hand clasped his neck. Pressing. Choking. "I don't hate you either." Toothless shut his eyes, tried tuning out the words. "Sometimes…" he stopped breathing. "I just want to do this."

Pain. Splitting pain. Toothless gritted his teeth as Hookfang entered him. Pain. Ripping. Splintering. Tearing pain. His palms flat against the wall to keep him- A scream escaped and a hand clasped in front of his mouth. He bit it - and fought to flee - but Hookfang held onto him - pushing him against the wall. Crushing him, pushing deeper - he shut his eyes. Tears forcing their way out. The thudding of his shoulders against the wall, being gripped by the waist to further - his eyes opened with a gasp - unwanted pleasure traveling up his spine, a stinging behind his eyes while Hookfang moaned against his shoulder. He pushed further - he could barely take his weight - his hands pressed against the cold wall to keep him from falling, his knees opening up to hold himself only for Hookfang to deepen his thrusts - the pleasure and dread rising no, no. Toothless was panting. He didn't want this. He wasn't here. He couldn't take...His body couldn't take - Toothless's precum leaked out, spread against the wall, making him aware of- his forehead knocked against the wall- a dreadful knot building in his gut- Toothless gasped, leaning against the wall in defeat and hurt - pain. dread. - he gasped as a wave of pleasure - painful knot in his throat- he wanted to curl into a ball. unconscious. oblivious. let the void take him. - his lungs cried and stung in pain while pleasure built with the rough pushes - he hit a spot dead on - and Toothless doubled over- he willed himself to not be there. to not exist. to not be anymore. He wasn't. He wasn't.

But it continued.

...save me...please save me...someone save me.

...But it continued.

...someone please save me...please…

...he was still there.

...someone please…

But it continued, he was still there, no one was coming for him. If there was any hope, it ceased to exist, and that loss tore into him as he sobbed. Hookfang shoved him to the floor and it hurt, his hip bones grinding against the tile. Rocking. Pushing. The movement stroked him against the floor and he gasped. His body screaming in pain, yet his knees buckling out in relish, wrongful relish. He thrust relentlessly and he stifled his gasp, the ominous dread, piercing dread ever building. The pleasure coiling and heightening, Toothless panting, a hand on the floor, his loss of control and panic flooded him, his body could not bundle the- pleasure weaving and writhing again and again as he hit his - his weight crushing down on him, he could not breathe, fear, an arm pulling his hips up - _STOP _\- a hand moving to grip him down there - _NO_ \- but he was pumping again. Stroking and hitting his - the pleasure shooting and forceful white, stinging to his eyes.

His mouth against the floor as his lips opened. HIs gasp was voiceless.

Over...

The forceful thrusts continued. Leaching everything they could from him. Using him. A toy. The tile floor freezing him now. His stomach wet.

Over...

A final shove into him made him choke. Like hot acid burning inside him - disgusting.

He'd taken all he wanted from him…

But it wasn't even over yet.

And no one was coming to save him.

His only choice was to take it.

Alone.

* * *

**..**

**RESUME: Adult Content below**

**But Trigger Warning is removed**

**The following has sexual content and explicit language**

**..**

* * *

Toothless?!

A worried voice called to him as he felt a hand roll his body over. Soft…

"Toothless!" A cool hand lightly patted his cheek. "Toothless, baby...hey…" he heard Jack call in relief as Toothless opened his eyes and looked at the familiar boy leaning over him. His icy blue eyes stricken with worry. Those eyes…

Completely out of selfish need, Toothless reached up and wrapped his arms around Jack's back, pulling them together, breathing into his hair. Smelling him. He needed him. He needed to remember it was him. _Remember-Breathe-Jack-Breathe-Forget-Breathe-Hands-No-Jack_

"Toothless?" Jack asked hesitantly. Toothless sniffed once before releasing the brunette from his grasp, who leaned up to get a better look at his face, Toothless averting his eyes, the lingering dread still prevalent in his gut. Looking somewhere in between them. Jack reached out and wiped his thumb under Toothless's eye, who didn't even realize he had started crying again. "Hey...we'll stop. Ok? You don't have to-"

But before he could finish his thought, Toothless pushed himself up to capture Jack in a kiss. He needed...to taste him. Remember it was him. _Remember Jack, forget everything else._

The familiar taste and smell permeated his senses. It was Jack. It was Jack…

"Hey," Jack rumbled, his voice filled with concern as he broke the kiss and lovingly brushed Toothless's hair from his face as he often did. "It's ok," he murmured, his eyes soft. Toothless could only stare into his eyes. Soft and adoring. Eyes that loved him.

_He wouldn't love you if he knew…_

Tears flowed out as the memory gripped him. How much worse it had gotten after that…

"It's ok…" Jack whispered, his voice laced with fear as he stroked Toothless's hair, kneeling over him. Toothless staring blankly at something between them. "We'll stop...alright?"

"No." Toothless croaked with an unexpected amount of force, causing Jack's hand to hesitate and freeze. "I **want **this," he continued, forcing the assuredness into his words. "It **needs** to be you I just…" he paused while picking his words. "I just have trouble acting submissive."

At that, Jack raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to…" he murmured softly as he tilted his head as if calculating Toothless's thoughts. "You think being on bottom makes you submissive?" he asked curiously.

"No! I just...I don't know," he lamented as he raised an arm to lay it across his eyes. He was so embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He had fucking ruined everything before they even had a chance to start.

"Toothless...baby," Jack uttered the rarest of pet names he used on him for the second time as he lifted Toothless's arm from his eyes, forcing him to make eye contact with him again. "It's not about dominance...that would mean I'm forcing something on you."

"You're not…" Toothless countered, the sound almost getting stuck in his throat.

"Good," Jack said as he reached up to wipe his fingers under Toothless's eyes, trying to dry the tears that he hadn't caused. He smiled a little to try and brighten the raven-haired boy again. "This is about trust," he said as if he was choosing his words carefully. "Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly sounding a little uncertain of himself.

"Of course," Toothless whispered as he looked up into Jack's eyes.

"Well, good," Jack repeated smiling warmly at him again. "Because trust isn't an act of submission. It's an act of equality. I need you to trust me as much as I trust you."

Toothless's head was spinning. He wasn't really sure why he had said what he said earlier. He wasn't thinking. Despite all of that, he had been concentrating too hard on what he needed to do. What Jack wanted him to do...And that had caused his mind to wander. To think about what others had wanted from him. But Toothless didn't want to think about them. He needed to focus on Jack. On what Jack wanted...Except all Jack said he needed him to trust him.

"I just need to see your face while we're doing it," Toothless whispered as he looked into Jack's eyes. He needed to root his attention on Jack.

However, that statement caused an unexpected reaction out of Jack and Toothless almost smiled as he watched the pale boy's cheeks grow dusky pink. Toothless breathed to calm himself. It was Jack. He was with Jack. Jack was the one he wanted to see from now on when he thought of this.

Although Jack still looked hesitant. He obviously didn't know exactly what Toothless had remembered, but he knew it was bad from the look on Toothless's face only moments ago. That memory was a particularly strong one. One that made Toothless internally furious at himself for remembering at a time like this. He needed a new memory. He needed Jack.

Toothless reached behind them and grabbed two pillows before shoving one under his hips and the other under his shoulders, Jack having backed away from his sudden movements. Toothless let his legs fall to the side, fully displaying himself unabashedly to Jack, whose wide-eyed astonishment was enough to ascertain that he was still in the mood despite his hesitation.

"You're sure?" Jack murmured as he stared lustfully between Toothless's legs.

Toothless nodded as he tried to summon his own desire again. He wasn't sure if he could finish like this, but he still wanted to try. He wanted it to be Jack he remembered.

Jack crawled forward until his and Toothless's bodies were interlocked again, the pillows helping to make up for their difference in height so that Jack could lean forward and kiss him. Toothless sighed into their kiss, which had become a lot gentler and more loving than lustful. Toothless felt Jack's erection against his own and he was surprised to feel the blood start flowing south again. His body even wanted Jack. He wanted this…

Jack reached out to the side for the bottle of lube.

"Let me do that," Toothless uttered quietly, and Jack paused in his movements and straightened up to kneel between Toothless's legs. Toothless picked up the lube and added some more to his hand before reaching up to stroke along Jack's length, raising his gaze to meet with Jack's hazy blue stare. His body glowed in the late morning light, his face pinched with desire, his muscles tense. His chest rose and fell with audible breaths in anticipation. Toothless wanted to compliment him, but couldn't find the words. Instead he whispered Jack's name, whose dick twitched in his hand at the sound.

Satisfied that he was thoroughly coated again, he spread the last bit of it on himself and leaned back while Jack aligned himself again. Toothless felt his heart start to race, but he kept his eyes on Jack's face.

Toothless let out an audible gasp as he felt Jack enter him again. His heart palpitated, but he focused everything on Jack and tilted his hips up as he slowly guided the brunette into his body, pushing against him. _Breathe In-Out-In-Breathe Out_

They both groaned in unison once Jack was fully inside him and they held still, their bodies pulsing together while adjusting to the other.

"You ready?" Jack asked after several minutes went by in silence.

_So fucking considerate. _Toothless looked up at the brunette over him. At the mahogany hair that contrasted so beautifully with his iridescent eyes. Love swelled in his throat causing him to only be able to choke out a soft, "yes."

Jack's hands closed along either side of Toothless's face, their noses almost touching as he started to move. Slow at first. Jack kissed his nose, his cheek, his ear as he gradually increased his pace, his breaths heavy and synchronized into his thrusts.

He quickly found the best angle, and Toothless threw his head back and cried out, wrapping his limbs around Jack's body.

"Is this ok?" Toothless heard Jack pant in his ear. His thrusts so slow, so gentle, but sharp at the end of each stroke as if he could barely contain himself.

"Fuck," Toothless whimpered. It was like Jack knew how to read his body. Knew what he liked.

_I'm the only one who knows how to make you feel good..._

No-No-No-No-NO

That wasn't here. It wasn't now. It was...It was...

"Say my name," Jack's voice broke through Toothless's thoughts, who had also just realized his eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched.

Jack's strangled name left his lips and Jack pushed Toothless's leg back and angled his hips deeper, hitting Toothless dead on on his way both in and out.

"Again," Jack ordered as Toothless arched his back and his mouth opened in a voiceless cry.

"Oh fuck," Toothless cursed, his voice rising a little. "Jack."

"That's it Schatzi," Jack smirked as he kept up his pace.

Toothless briefly fought back the need to curse the little fuck's name as he felt the warmth swell and bloom inside of him. The feeling momentarily distracting him. He felt himself start to drift, clinging to the strong body about him as he grew completely unaware of anything outside the two of them. _He's right, _he thought, _this is more than sex. _He was feeling that bond, that connection growing strong again. _This is trust. This is love. _

"Luka," Jack panted as he switched to Toothless's real name. "You're so good...you feel so good...I need you to bite me."

Toothless opened his mouth to voice a question, but any words were immediately overpowered by a loud moan.

He felt a shudder run down Jack's back at the sound. "Please...let me have it," he grunted.

Toothless didn't try to question him further. Instead he leaned up and latched onto the firm flesh of Jack's shoulder, sucking on the sweet skin with the full intention of leaving behind a mark.

A sharp thrust made him see stars and he sank his teeth into Jack's shoulder, an anguished moan emanating out of the brunette.

Jack thrust into him sharply again, flesh smacking flesh, and Toothless bit down as the pleasure twisted and spiked within him.

"That's it, baby, really give it to me-ACK" Jack cried as Toothless attacked his neck. Jack only responded by thrusting into him faster. Deep inside him Toothless could feel Jack growing larger and harder as he massaged that spot within him.

Toothless gasped, his nails raking the other's back as he arched his body into each of Jack's thrusts.

"Oh shit," gasped Jack. Their foreheads pressing together and they kissed once. Twice. "I want to finish with you," Jack panted.

Grunting, Toothless shoved his hand in between them and began to touch himself. Their hot breaths mingled between their open mouths and their eyes held, until a surge of energy forced Toothless's closed. "Fuck Jack, I'm close," he breathed.

"It's ok it's ok, so am I," Jack labored. He kissed the raven-haired boy's forehead, his nose, his chin before thrusting even harder.

"Jack..." Toothless cried as he tilted his hips to find the best angle. His hand stroking himself in time to Jack's thrusts. "Fuck!" He bit into Jack's shoulder again. He could feel every pulse. Every twitch. Every thrust that traveled between them, belonging to both of them.

A hand raked through his long hair pulling their faces together, their lips barely skimming. "Luka," Jack gasped, "I can't. I'm going to-"

Toothless grit his teeth and his hand moved ever faster, his hips rocking so hard that his muscles burned. He tried to say Jack's name again, but his mouth was already open, his lips weak.

Then Jack cried his name again and gave a final thrust, white hot light filling Toothless and glowing brighter and brighter until it overwhelmed him. They clung to one another, their bodies contracting together, their yells melding into one, until the pleasure they both built together cascaded over them in euphoric waves.

Toothless felt himself relax into the mattress. The fog slowly lifting from his mind. The final twitches leaving his body. Or maybe they were Jack's. He didn't really know.

A hand stroked up his cheek and down his hair. Toothless looked over to see Jack propped up on an elbow alongside him. He found the brunette's hand and laced their fingers together. For a while, neither of them spoke.

Finally Jack broke the silence, "That was…"

"Important." Toothless finished for him, eyes closed as he lay flat on his back.

Jack laughed lightly and added, "I was gonna say amazing, but...that works too."

Toothless smiled broadly, still basking in his afterglow. He did it. He did it with Jack. And it was really..._really_...hot.

"Let me get you a towel," Jack offered as he leaned over to pick up his previously discarded bath towel. Toothless felt as he delicately mopped up his belly, even felt his weight shift as he leaned over to gently bite onto Toothless's nipple, making him groan a little.

"Still horny?" Jack sneered along his chest.

"Fuck off," Toothless said as he blindly swatted him away. Of all people, he had a right to be pent up.

"Are you ok, though?" Jack asked somewhat carefully and Toothless opened one eye to see him frowning a little. He also saw a large smear of blood along his shoulder.

"Oh shit," Toothless swore as he grabbed the towel and leaned up to dab Jack's puncture wounds. "I didn't mean to bite you so hard, I"m sorry."

Jack breathed a soft laugh at Toothless's concern and replied, "I never complained."

Toothless glanced at him skeptically before resuming cleaning him up. He knew that Jack liked a bit of pain, but he still didn't mean to break the skin so much. Shit...he should probably put something on it so it doesn't get infected.

"You never answered me," Jack murmured softly, his tone causing Toothless's hand to hold still.

"I'm fine," Toothless breathed. And he was telling the truth. He felt fine. Better than fine, actually.

"You freaked out there for a minute," Jack pressed a little more, making sure that Toothless wasn't lying to him.

"Yeah…" Toothless breathed before letting go of the towel and lying back down.

"I just want to make sure you're alright," Jack assured as he laid down alongside him again, holding the towel to his own shoulder.

"You made it alright," Toothless confirmed, turning his head to look at the blue-eyed boy. It was true that he had flashed back for a minute, but now he felt like he was floating. He didn't want to think about anything to ruin this feeling.

His lips turning up into a smile, Toothless leaned forward to kiss Jack on the lips again.

"Mm…" Jack moaned softly before pulling back a little. "_Ich liebe dich_, you know."

Toothless smiled at him. He did know, now. But he appreciated hearing it nonetheless, Jack even got over some of his insecurities to say it to him in his native tongue.

"I love you, too," he responded.

"Come here," Jack urged while making subtle infantile grabbing motions with his hands. He was so cute that Toothless couldn't help but smile and concede. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around Jack's middle, nuzzling into his neck as he did so.

Jack exhaled peacefully and draped an arm over Toothless's back. "Why are you so comfortable?" he asked a little sleepily.

Toothless smiled into Jack's neck, but didn't feel the need to respond. He was comfortable too. Until he felt the slight tickling of Jack's fingers as they gently glided and traced over his back, leaving warmth in their wake.

"Mm," Toothless grunted contentedly as he felt like he was falling into a trance. "That feels nice..."

"Good," Jack whispered before kissing Toothless's hair, knowing how sensitive Toothless used to be about his scars. He didn't mind Jack touching them though...

Jack's chest shook with a small laugh and Toothless could imagine the mischievous grin on Jack's face as he said, "Does this mean we can play with Hiccup when he gets home?"

Toothless smirked into his neck.

* * *

**Alright..so...**

***sits back and waits uncertainly***

**..**

**For those that decided to read the whole chapter, I would really appreciate to hear your thoughts.**

**Like I said, it was difficult for me to write. Although, I've danced around the subject plenty of times because I wasn't comfortable approaching it; however, I also didn't want to censor myself.**

**The original story was mostly from Hiccup's POV and a lot of people asked about Toothless's POV.**

**This chapter was my dedication to his character and the parts of him that I never went into. The cycles of abuse and the long-lasting effects it has on its victims. **

**A lot of people admired him for his strength against adversity in the first story, but that was only how Hiccup viewed him most of the time. **

**I'd like to think he has never stopped battling his demons, which has culminated into part of the plot for this story.**

**So, yeah. Let me know what you think. I won't shy away from criticism. **

* * *

Special Thanks to:

**redhoodfan, boomerangwielder, Rayvin587, **and **The Human Google **for your follows/favorites.

**RoxasPritch: **You might be correct on that plot twist . I was going to go into it during this chapter, but it felt right to end it there. Adventures do await, however ;]

**fireoftherose1089**: Thanks for reading! And that's a really nice compliment, thank you. Maybe if I updated more, I'd get more amazing readers like yourself. Your comment was much appreciated, however, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

**Kigen Dawn: **Jack is kind of a chibi. He's normal height, but he definitely acts like it xD

**H. T. Foest: **Yeah, you're right. I was planning on going back to the last chapter to edit some of the emotion bit. That's what happens when I write too much in one go. Hope I was able to make up for the long wait with a long chapter! Thanks for the comment!

**Teddy: **I will not stop making Nico likable xD You can just deal with it. It's not his fault! But I hope you appreciated some more of your babes. ;D

**Rayvin587: **Danke schön! I feel everyone who learns a new language learns to sympathize too. Thanks for the nice review and I hope you still enjoyed!


End file.
